Inheritance
by Zo3ycasaNova
Summary: Exhausted and in great need of supply, the crew decide to stop off at a strange island in search of some much-needed R&R. Sanji is concerned for Zoro after what happened on Thriller Bark, especially as he continues to ignore his serious injuries. A pleasant day quickly turns into the one of the worst things that could have ever happen to the crew, a devastating loss. OC BloodXGore
1. Chapter 1 - Bliss

**Alright, Helloo everyone interested. I am currently bouncing around and rewriting, editing, extending, erasing, ect. I would recommend a nice reread of the recently updated chapters. They're a bit lengthy but a good angsty eye full I'm sure some of you will enjoy. As always I'm not perfect but I do bit by bit until The story shapes itself. Favorite Review and Pm if you have any questions. PS my writing style is everywhere all over the place I'm sorry but ADD only gets me so far. Although I defiantly try to convey it as real as possible. Update Ch. 4-**

It had been nearly a week since the Strawhat crew set off from the mysterious floating island by the name of Thriller Bark. Brook their newest crew mate and musician at their side. New hopes of seeing Laboon again after such a long time fueled his sense of purpose. after such a long time he'd found new comrades to call his own.

Every one of them had set out to accomplish amazing dreams which even made him shutter. Things that were damn near fantasy seemed obtainable in their eyes. They had inspired him ever since the day they climbed onto his ghostly ship and greeted him happily. Luffy held a heart of pure steel, he could tell from the first wide toothed smile he flashed than he was simple innocent kid. It was a mystery how he'd become captain but he could see why. In the end they'd all surprised him in more ways than one.

Words cannot describe how happy he'd been since they found him. For decades he waited alone in some deep dark crevice miserable for years. To him he believed it was a true miracle that they'd stumbled across him. Perhaps it was even fate. They were like a family and it seemed nothing could sever their bond.

But if you're going to be a part of this abnormally monstrous and infamous crew you kind of have to expect the unexpected. Even if someone was bringing the dead back to life. You never know what will happen on the grand line.

Even the sailing island was pushing the limit. Not only to mention how it also being inhabited by zombies created from shadows that were stolen from other people. Moria was truly something to behold but Luffy had no problem beating him into the pavement. Events like that would make a normal person lose sanity. After all that nothing could beat the abnormality that was sewn into the crew.

They sailed onward in hopes of making it to Fishman Island and crossing into the New World. But they had one problem they had exactly no idea where to go next. They were a little lost and that's not the worst part they were about out of commodities as well. Food along with medical necessities were in short supply. They would need to stop sometime soon and stock up.

The weather for today was told to be that of perfect bliss. Throughout the entire stretch of sea nothing but bright, beautiful sun would guide their path. At least as much as Nami could tell from the humidity and cloud cover. She hadn't steered them wrong yet, well other than that first time. But we don't talk about that. The deck of the Sunny was quite cheerful and lively. Everyone was glad that some normalcy returned to the crew.

The crew continued on their way toward the midway of the grand line. Nami was out on deck and Robin was in her library researching different types of herbs found in the wild. Luffy wandered the deck looking for something to occupy his time.

Chopper was taking inventory of whatever was left, while Usopp and Franky tinkering with ideas they came up with for reinforcing the sunny. After their ordeal with special zombies it'd be nice to have a little more fight in her as well as defense.

Sanji was in the kitchen preparing a dinner composed of what was left over from the rations. Brook was lulling the crew out on deck with pleasant strums on his violin. Zoro was elsewhere probably lazing around the deck.

...

At the moment Nami was sprawled out in her favorite chair, sun bathing on Sunny's grassy lawn, almost tempted to take a cat nap under the blissful rays of the sun. The weather patterns recently have been surprisingly tranquil. It was bright and sunny with a slight breeze with none of the grand line's famous surprise rain or snow storms.

Luffy had completely healed, it still baffled them all that after all of that fighting and fatigue that he'd come out with barley a scratch on him. The boy was truly something to behold.

He was back to his usual hyperactive self, bouncing around the deck in an effort to catch Chopper. It seemed like they were playing a game of tag, but instead it was more like 'the rubber boy's it, so run like hell..'

"Luffy I'm supposed to be taking inventory! We don't have much supply leftover!" The look on Choppers face was that of determination and annoyance. He wasn't going to give in to his captain so easily at least not without a fight.

He crushed one of his rumble balls between his molars and sprung into 'jumping-point'. Jumping up into the air, evading his captains feudal tempt at grabbing the reindeers tail.

Chopper flew into the air, spun around and shot a glance down at Luffy. After Chopper dodged him, Luffy stumbled over himself into a stack of crates neatly set up against the mast. It sounded like a cannon ball smashing into the side of the ship.

He popped his head out of the wreckage he had caused and scratched it in inquiry. "Oi Chopper, where'd you go?" Chopper chuckled at the sight of his dumbfounded captain. In truth he was waiting for something to take his mind off of work for a minute.

"Luffy you're going to have to try harder if you want to keep up with me!" Chopper yelled from where he perched on the sail brace. Luffy picked himself up out of the mess so he could continue their game.

By this time Nami was piping hot from the disturbance. She was just about ready to wring Luffy's neck for being so reckless and barbaric. Braking precious supplies and scaring the shit out of her in the process making her jolt up of her chair.

At this point Usopp and Franky made their way out from the workshops below deck. They were collaborating on blueprints for a new type of armor made from a stronger material then steel. That is until they were interrupted by a loud crash and a fear of a damaged Sunny go.

"LUUUFFFFYYYY!" She screamed loud as possible throwing her chair out from under her. The three men and reindeer in the sky cowered at the furious shrieks from their navigator. Usopp and Franky avoided the quarrel, figuring it was no use trying to help their captain for he was already doomed.

Nami charged at Luffy, chair in hand and fire in her eyes. "Calm your happy ass down! I'm trying to take a nap for once!"

"Oi oi.. Nami I'm sorry.. I was just playing a game with Chopper!" Luffy pleaded, though Chopper had long abandoned his friend, hiding in his tiny office in the medical bay.

The commotion settled down in the usual fashion, Nami got in a few good whacks but it was useless considering her captains thick headed nature.

In the end she scolded him and told him to settle down for a while. "Why don't you go fish or something instead of making a ruckus? Everyone's trying to figure out what we need to pick up on the next island. Right now you're just being a huge distraction. Maybe Sanji will make you some food or something if you bring him something to fillet. "

"Mmm ok Nami-san," he said with his trademark ear to ear smile, his mouth slightly drooling at the thought of food as he stood up and left to retrieve the rods. It never fails, their captain had always been like that. He always had been carefree in nature. But they liked that about him, and his unique mindset. Even if it was too much to handle at times.

She smiled and shook off her thoughts. Then turned around and went to retrieve her chair. Pulling it out of the wreckage as she set it back in its proper place. She didn't much feel like relaxing after all that commotion. Although she smiled at the bright sun shining on her making her orange hair look so healthy in the light.

The two tech-savvy crew mates emerged from their safe zone behind the mast. Wondering if the destruction has subsided. Franky was distraught at the sight of his busted supply crates and overall damage done to his precious ship. It wasn't that bad though just a few broken boards and scattered materials. That is until he got a closer look.

Usopp disband from his place at Franky's side, in pursuit of the bewildered captain on a quest. He was dying to try out his new fishing rod he had invented, plus he figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to fillet up the catch of the day for lunch. He followed Luffy's path down the hall to the storage closet where he went to get the fishing rods.

"What was all that about?" Franky asked as he walked towards the pile of broken crates. Much needed supplies was scattered all over the deck. He stacked what was salvageable to the side and assessed the damages. "The kid might be made out of rubber, but his head seems to be filled with led." Most of the big stuff was more or less destroyed.

"He just out of nowhere decides to play tag with Chopper." Nami said in an annoyed tone of voice. Luffy always manage to aggravate her but deep down I think she enjoyed it. Placing a hand up to her forehead, she shook her head. But she couldn't help the grin that danced on her face.

'They may be idiots but I wouldn't want them any other way.' She thought to herself as she strolled away from Franky. She headed towards the kitchen; a blissful expression on her face. Nami's emotions were always really hard to decipher. He referred to her as a witch but he had no problem with her she'd get them out of a few tough binds every now and again. The girl was brilliant.

Franky watched her as she entered through the already opened door. Immediately as she walked in the room, Sanji swooning all around her, hearts in his eyes. Franky cocked his eyebrow at their odd behavior.

'I wonder what got into her... This crew really is something else.' He thought to himself as he continued to collect the scattered contents of the crates. 'How did I end up in a pirate crew let alone one as crazy as this one?' He bent down to pick up a hammer that has slid across the floor and he noticed he could see straight down the hole in the floor.

He transported the broken boards and what was left of his inventory and took back downstairs. "I can't believe he did that." He grunted to himself. In hindsight it probably wasn't a good idea to leave the boxes out on the deck in the first place. You always have to watch out when you're in this crew. Things are easily broken. With that Franky disappeared under the deck to his workshop.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fatigue

Zoro had been sleeping peacefully on the rear deck, alone and engulfed in the warm rays of light casted from the sun, unaffected by the recent disturbance. That's not saying much considering Zoro could pretty much sleep through just about any of Luffy's shenanigans.

Sleeping was his way of escaping from reality, to get some much needed rest. Although instead of blissful slumber he was met with the very opposite. His face shown as restless and riddled with small beads of sweat.

It had nearly been a week since he'd woken up from his ordeal. Yet he was far from recovery. When he was awake he could fake it and shake it off if anyone seemed concerned. That without a doubt had been the most damage by far he'd ever sustained. The fact that he survived was nothing less than a miracle.

He held that mindset, fully knowing he would most likely perishing for the sake of saving Luffy's life. He was willing to die selflessly. In that moment he had given up all he'd strive to accomplish; all of his goals to be the world's greatest swordsman. The promise he had made. Luffy meant more to him than himself. It was too early for him to leave this world. He had to become the pirate king.

That ordeal was hell. He had never felt anything as intense as the damage Luffy could take. It was something so utterly painful. In a way to share the burden was an honor. He had no quarrel giving his life for the ones he cared about. But that wasn't the case with this instance. No matter what he took he would bounce back. No matter how serious. he made a promise a long time ago that he would never loose again. Even if he was knocking at deaths door he wouldn't falter.

There was one thing however couldn't stand was when people felt sorry for him. Whenever he got injured his usual prerogative would be to simply push through the pain. Brush it all off as if everything was normal. All he wanted was normalcy between him and the crew, nothing amiss.

No matter how he looked at it this time it was different. He was restless in a sense, whenever he would ease his wounded body he would relive flashes of the incident all over again. Every instant would bring about a burst of pain that would pulsate with heated intensity as each memory returned to his cognitive state.

He always made sure that he rested somewhere quiet just in case. in a nice secluded place that way no one would get nosey and bother him. It was bad enough already when Chopper usually berates him for removing his bandages when he wasn't paying attention. He'd always making excuses about how it's hard to move in them. Now he wouldn't fight with him and just succumbed to the doctor's orders. He had no other choice.

He must be having one of his fits; every now and again he'd wince at the memories and take in slow, deep breaths. It almost looked like he was trembling in fear every muscle twitched violently. That is until something in his consciousness shook him awake and out of the night terror.

He slowly fluttered his eyelids open. They were met with the blinding light of the sun and squinted as a natural reaction. Focusing his eyes he could make out the familiar deck, though they were slightly bloodshot and filled with sleep. He rubbed his lids with a half closed fist and yawned.

His muscles were stiff and ached with a fiery intensity which he ignored. He couldn't afford to come across weak to anybody. Not just to his crew mates but to anyone they came across. They are big time fugitives now; after having defeated two of the Shichibukai and first handily launched an attack on the World Government.

Any blood thirsty bounty hunter or even pirate would just love to get chance at taking one of their heads. It had been way to close last time and it's amazing he actually survived. It will continue to happen so long as they keep advancing to the New World.

'If we were to be attacked right now.. I'd just be a liability.. and if anyone were to get hurt because of my carelessness.. I would never.. '

He shook his head side to side in an effort to shake off the thought. "Don't jinx it moron," he said silently to himself, mentally kicking himself for being so pessimistic.

He decided there was no use in trying to go back to a sleep that would bring no rest. Using his prized sword as a crutch he hoisted himself up from the wooden planks and hoisted himself up.

He could feel his tense muscles working hard to keep him up. He ignored the signals from his body telling him to remain dormant and instead got to his feet. He snapped his head up to see what that crashing sound he noted earlier came from, as well as what the others were up. As soon as he made the motion the blood quickly rushed to his head along with the dizziness that came with it.

He gripped the hilt of his sword trying to retain his balance and keep from falling over. He held onto the railing for extra support and waited for the feeling to pass. The light headedness took hold and violently vivid memories plagued him once again.

…

 _It started with the scenes from the battle that had been lost before it even started. They had fought and with all their might and came out victorious. How were they supposed to know that another would appear to claim Luffy's head? We were completely wiped out in an instant. That damn tyrant was just too powerful for them. Until, he was the only one left._

 _Though he had broken down like the rest of them he refused to submit to him. Who was he to determine their fate? Only they could be the master of their own fate, no one else. He didn't have the right to determine who could live or die. He had to do something. Something drastic for he knew the devil wouldn't leave without accomplishing his mission in some way._

 _There was no way in hell Zoro would ever let anybody take Luffy's head, especially not someone working for World Government scum, with a body that refused to obey and nothing else to offer but himself._

 _So he took his place. He would kill them all if we refused or have the head of an infamous criminal with a high bounty on his head. He figured they we're both unreasonable so he came up with a compromise himself over his captain._

 _'I'd rather it be my life.' That way it'd only be me who would give up the chance to achieve his dream, other than the ones I care about. It was a chance he was willing to take and at least he could see her one more time._

 _It was a blinding pain. He'd never imagined being engulfed in a sphere of pure fatigue. It felt like every blood vessel in his body was bursting at the same time. He didn't curse it but welcomed the feeling, as though it was a long time coming. He closed his eyes and drifted back into the void blinding red a color he had been accustomed to. After awhile he stopped feeling it and just shattered under it._

…

The recurring memory was cut off when an image flashed in his mind. The silhouette of a dark, slender shadow seemed to taunt him. Its eyes were as bright as the red void that had previously engulfed him. There was something else that came along with it, the feeling of heaviness and cold. This made his side ache for an odd reason.

The feeling grew as imaginary eyes burned a hole to his core. It was near unbearable even for him. He eventually gave in and Zoro fell onto his knees, clutching his rips. The feeling they radiated shocked him like he'd been stabbed in the side multiple times.

It'd been three weeks and this shouldn't be happening, at least not to this extent. Even if his side had been torn open, Chopper had sewed him up and pumped enough pain killers in his body to tranquilize a moose. I guess he just had an unusually high tolerance for everything.

But something was seriously wrong this time. He had never felt this weak before. Even after the worst of fights he'd get a good night's rest and usually feel perfectly fine when he wakes up. How can he do that when he can't rest?

His eyes traced the grain in the wooded floor boards careful to regulate his breathing, as well as enable him to take his mind off the painful memories. 'What is happening to me?...'

"Oi Marimo"

His head snapped up to find a concerned Sanji making his towards him. He managed to get his breathing somewhat under control and replied to the man patiently waiting for an answer. "What is it?" He said his voice slightly scratchy from not being used.

"There's nothing I hate more then to actually sound worried for your dumbass well being. But I figured someone has to." The blonde looked over his companion, noting his tensioned state. "Is something wrong?" He asked as he moved closer. He sat down in front of the man, it was blatant he wasn't going to leave until he received a satisfying answer.

Zoro sighed through his nostrils, setting his sword in his lap. "There's no need to worry about me shit-cook. So go away." The green haired man glanced back down at the floor boards, avoiding the others sincere gaze.

"You can't deny someone from caring." He retorted as he scooted closer to the other with a soft expression on his face. Zoro looked at him through tired eyes; he knew there was no use fighting with him. After all he was just as stubborn as he was.

He couldn't hide himself from the preserver cook. He could with everyone else but to the blond he was like an open book. And he hated it. They were supposed to hate each other and be rivals not the complete opposite. However he was not about to appear weak towards anyone, even his crew mates.

"Thanks mom," Zoro retorted in an annoyed tone. "But I think a grow man like myself knows how to take care of himself." The green haired man smirked at his own clever remarks. "Sometimes I wonder." Usually after a sarcastic remark the cook would comeback with aggressive scorning so he braced himself for Sanji's words of anger.

But they never came. "You need to stop joking around about this.." Zoro was stunned by Sanji's seriousness. He shut his mouth, he knew he wasn't going to get him to leave him be as easily as he'd like.

He let out a deep sigh followed by a light cough and a pulse of noticeable uneasiness. Sanji narrowed his brow once more and scanned over him. Zoro quickly shot his glance back up at the blond. "Quit looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Sanji replied.

"With that stupid look on your face, I don't need your pity," Zoro retorted in a slightly venomous tone. Sanji again seemed unfazed by the cold remark.

"Tell me what's bothering you. I've noticed you're not sleeping as soundly as you usually do." Zoro's eyes widened. Out of nowhere a sharp pain hit him like a ton of bricks making him wince and slumped forward. Sanji rushed to his side only to be shoved away.

"Leave me alone asshole!" Zoro shrilled with slight blood curtailing intensity.

"I can see that you will never willingly accept my help. But why don't you take my advice and go lay down in a bed or something." He taunted in aggravation.

He didn't say a word and the two were steadily silent for what seemed like an eternity. Sanji knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with him acting like a child. He thought for a moment then he cracked his mouth open and spoke.

"I know what happened that day, even though you managed to knock me out. What that bear guy did to you. I won't say anything. Just don't push yourself too hard." With that the cook turned around and walked back in the direction of his sanctuary, the kitchen.

'It's best not to stress the moron out anymore than I already have.' Sanji thought to himself, the worried look never leaving his face.

Zoro gave up on his attempts to move for the moment and leaned back against the wall connecting to the rail. 'I figured that much from you Sanji. You were never the stupid one. As long as Luffy doesn't know that's all that matters.' He smiled as he grasped onto his sore muscles feeling them under his strong fingertips. 'But it's a burden I am willing to carry for the sake of saving another. It is well worth it. He was willing to retain the pain if it's from a friend.'

His eyelids protested once more but he did not mind. His weak body seemed to mend to the floor boards. The weight of the exhaustion lulled him to rest longer.


	3. Chapter 3 - Reflection

**I've rewritten this Chapter and in time will do others. The original edit of this bothered me so much as if there were a bunch of missing pieces. At first it was for the sake of skipping through to what I would think are the more interesting, important chapters later on. But for the sake of a good story the early chapters must be able to catch the reader's attention. Honestly I'm surprise a ton of people had latched onto this story. I feel my language skills improve each time I take a minute and just go back and edit. This is my result for Chapter 4 Reflection.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece obviously however Zoro in my story is a bit OOC. In my opinion he's never down for long, at least from knowledge of the Anime. I feel like him being flesh, human, and haven gone through such a metaphysically traumatic experience that the weight of everything, the world is sure to bring even the strongest down to his lowest. Thriller Bark, the events that'd taken place on this mysterious island had shaken the Strawhat crew, perhaps to the point of no return.**

 **GORE WARNING for those faint of heart; what can I say, I want it to feel as real and as painful I'm sure he would have felt back then. This in mind every other character will surely be out of their element for the most part, given the situation. This is very much not cannon but interesting I'm sure to the right audience looking for a really angsty fic. Enjoy, Review, Thank you for the support and patients it means a lot. Honestly this would never being developing without you're beautiful eye's scanning across the screen** **:)**

Several hours had passed under the peaceful rays of the sun and just as sunk below the horizon as the sky burst with beautiful tinges of red and orange that blended seamlessly against the ocean. Bright yellow frosted the cresting waves in the distance. In combination with the warm salty air it had turned into quite a lovely evening.

It was nearing the end of the day and Zoro spent it like any other, in blissful sleep. Well under the circumstances it hadn't been as rejuvenating as he'd hoped. Instead of catching up on some well deserved rest he was dealt with an insomniac dredged coma. In the past he had no issue sleeping or meditating injuries off. After all his body has always been unnaturally fast at healing. He figured a week or so and he would be decent, but even he couldn't understand why he was still so weak.

Bright bands of light cast from the setting sun shone through the railing and hit Zoro in the face. A direct path of light seemed to concentrate on the still form of the swordsman as he slowly began to stir. His features didn't seem as pained at first glance other than that he looked utterly exhausted. He gradually cracked his eyes open, blinking the sleep away from vision as he scoured the deck.

Slowly his senses returned to him and he noticed just how quiet it was around him. It felt like an unnatural easiness was present on board. It was almost like it'd been deserted. He knew better of course but it was still odd and off putting to say the least. He felt like he was in a small vacuumed space, the eerie silence and notable chill in the air seemed to pair well. Perhaps it was just his imagination and he was still paranoid from earlier.

He breathed in deeply in attempt at calming his nerves. His spinal cord cracked and realigned with his expanding lungs. He'd slowed as he reached his limited capacity set by several fractured ribs he'd suffered. Chopper had said not too move around too much until they'd properly set but that was a week ago. He hadn't trained at all from then on so that would tell you something.

He sighed to the best of his ability given his current state. Stiffness coursed through his sore muscles as he stretched his arms out, scratching the back of his head in an effort at waking himself up. He hadn't realized just how long he'd slept after that feud with the idiot cook.

Zoro listened to the gentle push and pull of the waves with his muddied senses. He was usually able to notice everything but lately he'd seemed a bit out of touch. His mind was so foggy he could hardly make out the backlash from the waves as they crashed into the wooden hull of the Sunny.

Everyone must have been eating that would explain absence of life, as well as the silence of his captain. Meaning he had to of been stuffing his face right about now. If he really concentrated he could hear muffled sounds of dinner time chatter, strengthened his hypothesis.

"Must have missed dinner; that or a certain curly cook took note not to disturb me, smart blonde." Zoro grumbled low to himself before he forced a smirk. His muscles were still sore but he had to admit he'd felt much better than he did before, or at least kid himself into thinking so. The rest did little to help his wounds but actually did wonders to clear his head.

His mind remained a blank. He found it better to be void of the disturbing memories that'd plagued him and to be replaced with nothing. He was relieved that the tyrant had finally left his sub consciousness, bringing his mind back to reality, plain and placid.

Zoro lifted a steady hand gripped the railing before hoisting himself onto his feet. He gritted his teeth together as he seemed to be solely relying on his strong arms to pull his body up. He staggered slightly before catching himself and keeping a steady hold on the rail. He panted lightly allowing his legs to build up the strength to maintain his balance. The soreness in his body was vaguely more apparent as he shifted his full weight between his two clad boots and only seemed to be spreading.

He carefully rolled his shoulder blades being mindful not to pop any of his stitches. There was a very satisfying crack as his joints shifting against each other, sounding louder than it probably should have. He rubbed his face in frustration as the sensation grew getting worse. He absentmindedly began grinding his teeth together as he looked out and around, his eyes eventually landing on the door leading to the men's barracks. He pleaded with his feet to motion, annoyed that his body was fighting him so much today.

Even after all of that accumulative rest he couldn't shake this lingering drowsiness. He shuffled to the door reaching for the handle and pushed it open. He walked carefully as if on a bed of eggshells although no one else was around, he passed the hammocks before stopping at the sofa.

He absentmindedly, paying little attention to the area around him, stripped himself of his swords and leaned them next to the arm before heading straight into the bathroom. He thought it best to splash some cold water on his face, relieve some of the tiredness. He came up close to the sink until he noticed his reflection in the mirror. He froze at the sight of himself and he could honestly say he looked like shit, not much better than he felt. His face was riddled with sweat.

He didn't understand. The weather outside was absolutely perfect, with the constant calming breeze skating across the sea it should have kept him cool. Yet it hadn't. It was like his body was on fire and the wind had just fanned the flames.

He set the back of his hand against the side of his temple wincing at the cold touch. He was burning up. His temperature was easily triple digit. The sweat caused his hand to stick awkwardly to his head until he drew it back. He glared at himself in the mirror as he ran his hand across his forehead and turned the water on. He took in a long sigh, more painful than he'd remembered and splash his face with the fresh seizing cold water.

"Definitely running a fever or something." He said to himself as his eyes wondered down his reflected image until he noticed a faint tinge of purple creeping its way up from the base of his neck. He felt the bruised area, it was tender and painfully dull to the touch. He remembered that hit he took to the shoulder. It knocked the wind out of him then and now it seemed like it was finally catching up to him.

The sight of it however didn't disturb him a bit. For someone like him who's used to being beaten up this wasn't that big of a surprise. It may be shocking for anyone else but it was normal for him. That didn't mean it didn't suck, recovery is always the worst. For a man as hardheaded and stubborn as Zoro this was a predicament. He shouldn't be feeling like this, every other time he would be up within a few days. But a week goes by and he feels just as pathetic as day one.

He ran his careful fingers over his chest, feeling the raised lines of every cut piece of skin stitched back together. He remembered touching his ribs earlier, he did so again pang of pain each time he applied pressure. Cracked ribs were never his favorite and he could definitely deal without the obnoxious wheezing that came with it. He continued to study himself in the mirror, taking in subtle details of his worn form.

He noticed a small tinge of red at his side. It'd bled through his usual white shirt just barely showing above his green haramaki. He carefully slid the tight fitted article of clothing down and that's when he noticed just how much blood had actually seeped through. His eyes widened and stomach dropped as he prepared for the very worst.

Zoro carefully peeled his soiled shirt from his injured body and easily tore it away almost in shreds. He figured no sense in keeping something that was already ruined. He was covered in thick bandages that wrapped all the way around his midsection and over both shoulders. He narrowed his brows at the sad sight of himself, it nearly made him sick to see himself this way. It was odd to see his still wearing them after this long; normally he'd tossed them already. Yet again he was far from back to normal.

There were several wounds littering his body that had barely begun to heal. Whether he'd gotten them from falling rocks or being tossed around he couldn't remember. There was one on his shoulder which explained the excessive bruising going up his neck. Two lasses on his back acquired from the flight he had with the massive Oars. Then that fight with Kuma did nothing to help his case.

The extra damage accumulated from Luffy's original fight just about destroyed his body. Which wasn't surprising considering that was Luffy's particular fighting style. But for some reason he still breathed. Even if every muscle felt as though it were being stretched out into individual strands. Plus something somewhere along the line left a huge gash on his left side which would explain where the blood was coming from.

It'd been awhile since Chopper had checked over him. He realized that perhaps this was because he'd actually been abiding by the doctor's orders to take it easy for once thus giving him some sort of freedom. It's not even like he wanted to, he would love nothing more than to climb up to the crow's nest for some much needed training. But as much as he hated to admit it he was lucky to be able to move at all. Let alone enough to parade around and fool most of the crew, most.

He sighed, thinking over his current status. Pathetic, he thought as he pushed himself to straighten and look somewhat intimidating. Alas the aching in his abdomen forced him into submission and then some. A burning sensation travelled down behind his shoulder blades into his the muscles of his stomach where it grew. The sudden sickening feeling caught him off guard and caused his breath to hitch.

Stars fired off in his head making it spin and his sight to blur as he braced the sink. The last thing he wanted was to look even more pathetic by falling onto the floor. He drew in a hard breath one after the other until his eyes hazed out and the light headedness had died down. Once regaining his composer he straightened enough to eye himself in the mirror yet again. He placed a hand over the soiled part of bandage, feeling the warm wetness transfer onto his hand. Sticky dark blood coated his palm.

It spread from the left side where the color grew to his core. The wound itself was heavily packed and tapped over. Still it did little to stop the flow of blood. He stared at it for a moment wondering if he should alert the ship's doctor. He frowned closing his hand. He figured it wasn't that big of a deal as he rummaged through the cabinet for some fresh bandages. Luckily the little doctor kept a fresh stock beneath just for situations like these.

His mind drifted back to the last thing the idiot cook had said to him. It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it had considering they'd exchanged hateful remarks between each other on a daily basis, why should today be any different? Maybe it was because he hadn't fought back with more insults and slashed his swords at him in awhile. After all that was how they communicated, everyone on board knew that, they've done it since day one. But that wasn't it. It couldn't have been as simple as not threatening one another.

It was obvious he would find out what he'd done; after all he was thought of the same thing. He was bound to find out sooner or later. It was pretty simple to piece together, Zoro would have been really surprised if he hadn't figured it out for himself by this now.

Zoro accepted that he was willing to sacrifice himself for the good of the others and for his captain. Anyway it's wasn't his place to be selfless, it doesn't suit him. He wasn't as expendable as he was. Although he didn't like to admit it the crew needed Sanji, they'd probably die without a proper cook. Hopefully the others don't figure it out like he did and I'm sure he'd keep that secret to himself.

"I don't regret any of the decisions I've made. It'd better for me to be stuck in this situation rather than anyone else. If any of the others had gone through this kind of hell they would have died. It could have only been me. I don't know how but I managed to endure all of that and by some miracle survive to see another day. I knew that curly brow couldn't pull it off. That idiot could hardly stand after all." His voice trailed off into a hardened whisper as he took in a deep breath and continued.

"Luffy had already sacrificed years of his life suffering from all the damage he's taken so far. I knew I could handle this. If enduring this is all it takes to ensure the others safety than I'm willing to share the burden.."

He reminded himself over and over again each time he tended to his wounds, that didn't stop his hands from shaking. He reached out and slid open the top drawer retrieving the surgical scissors. He mentally psyched himself up as he carefully cut away the old bandages and pealed the cloth from the semi fresh wound. He'd wondered how bad his wounds had gotten since last time he allowed Chopper to take a look at them. It didn't feel like it'd healed as much as he would have wanted if any at all.

The bruising had definitely gotten worse but that was to be expected. Even so he'd never had it this bad before. His rib cage was a dark blue around the afflicted areas which faded off into a sickly shade of greenish yellow before blending into his usual tan skin tone. For the most part the stitches had held up, good news so far. As for his left side it was a flurry of deep purple discoloration; the wound itself was still covered by a dark completely saturated cotton pad.

He lightly caressed the discolored area, wincing with at the touch as he laid a hand on the small red square taped to his skin. He scratched his fingertips under the corner and quickly peeled it away. It was partially stuck to the wound by semi coagulated blood and a strange puss. The sudden tug against the semi fresh wound nearly made Zoro heave over in pain. He wasn't expecting it to feel this bad. He bit the bottom of his lip and forcing his hand to be steady as he ripped the patch all the way off.

Zoro shuddered weakly before letting out a light cough in reaction. It took a moment for him to catch his breath then he noticed something strange about the way the wound oozed. Mixed in with the dried and running blood was an odd yellowish liquid developing around the healing scar. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew exactly what it looked like, most likely the result of a developing infection.

He really didn't want to believe this was happening to him. It seemed like one thing after another and he could never catch a break. It wasn't enough to be hurt but now this shit, it was never ending. He placed a hand on one side of the gash. Thick stitches held together the two sections of flesh together, blood oozing between the bindings. He reached for a clean cloth and drenched it with alcohol and just before cleaning the area he took a massive swig of the bottle.

The instant he welcomed the burning sensation to come gliding down his throat he pressed the saturated cloth firmly against the raw flesh. He squeezed his eye's shut as his breathing hitched before it hastened it's pace. His body was quickly becoming more unpredictable as he staggered to a find a seat other than the floor before his legs gave out.

Touching the area was already horrible; the burning of antiseptic was intolerable. The shock caused him to grunt in discomfort but he'd sooner bite his tongue off then yell out. He squeezed the cloth again letting all the germs fizz away before binding his wounds again in thick white bandages.

The whole process was so utterly exhausting. By the time he'd gone around his midsection over and over again he was about ready for his arms to fall off. He panted carefully allowing his body to catch up to some degree before standing to face himself in the mirror once again. A minute of pondering later he broke eye contact and splashed some more water on his face.

He walked away from the reflective glass and reached for the nearest towel patting his face dry. He crumpled it up and tossed it in a basket to the far end of the room near the waste bin. That reminded him he'd left his bloody mess of a shirt lying on the floor for the world to see. Zoro leaned awkwardly over careful not to pull anything as he picked it up and threw it away.

He turned and searched through one of the dressers in the room where he found a thin gray jacket. He figured it'd keep him cool as well as hide his discolored skin. He slipped the article of clothing over his tightly wrapped bandages, causing him to shift his tender muscles. He let out a deep exhale to allow his body a moment to catch up and clear his head.

He took one last glance in the mirror, noting just how tired he looked before cramming his hands into his pockets and turning heel out the door behind him. He flipped the switch on the way out. He didn't get very far before he realized, man he was fucking tired, still. The exhausting lingered heavier than ever after tending to his wounds. The second he stepped out his stomach growled as the faint scent of the exquisite cuisine drifting from the kitchen. He wanted nothing more than to joining the others in the galley but he felt like he was just about to pass out again.

He took a couple more steps before he remembered his prized weapons set next to a very welcoming looking couch. He had to force himself not to yawn as he dragging himself over. He figured what the hell; he'd been absent most of the evening what could a few more hours hurt. Coming up close to the soft cushions he unceremoniously plopped long ways across the piece of furniture. A look of pain flashed his face for a moment until he settled into his new proclaimed seat.

He pulled himself onto his back, wishing he hadn't made his stupid bandages so tight. Heh guess you could call that irony or something. He let out constricted shaky breath as his tensed body seemed to relax. Zoro didn't feel up to socializing tonight anyway. He starred up at the wood grain of the ceiling as he allowing his pulsating head to wonder off away from his pain.

Little by little he managed to ease his worry long enough to doze off. His breathing evened out as Zoro dropped into a deep sleep. Although many would argue he'd blacked out. He did not see anything as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Pitch blackness is all that welcomed him, but he didn't mind, after all the pleasantries of dreams were over rated. What did however come as a pleasant surprise was the absence of the painful memories that constantly invaded his mind.

Suddenly there was a presence at the door. It seemed hesitant to at first but after a short time the man outside turned the handle. Zoro was so out of it and over come with fatigue that he would have never noticed the cook enter the room. Even with a nauseatingly aromatic hot plate of food in one of his hands the swordsman did not stir.

Sanji didn't know what he was going to find when he came to deliver the idiots dinner. Even though the moronic ball of seaweed had an impenetrably thick skull the guy had to eat. It was his duty to make sure every mouth on board was fed. No one went hungry on his watch; even though Zoro worked so hard to avoid all the others we wouldn't allow him to miss a meal. Nutrition was a vital point to recovery and Zoro needed it now more than ever.

Sanji scurried quickly into the room searching for the lug in the dark or even a switch. With the aid of his muscle memory he managed to find the switch located to the side of the couch. He turned the notch and was startled at the slight of the man he was searching for laid across the comfortable seat. Still he couldn't help but notice how Zoro's face was riddled with sweat. He narrowed his only visible eye on the other carefully watching his movements as he set the food down on the table and came up close.

Zoro's breathing suddenly increased as the endless darkness twisted and churned into a bright flurry of red that seemed to swallow him up until he was met with an odd pair of eyes. Everything around him became dark again as he concentrated on the only source of light being an odd sclera with no face. Without warning the figure stepped up close to his inner self, he could feel the burn of the creatures stare going straight through him. It was paralyzing until it cracked a knowing smile. That was the moment he noticed its long sharp teeth and the scent of rot that came with it. It filled his nostrils as though it were real, forcing his eyes open and his body to seize.

 **TBC – updated 10/31/17 Happy Halloween**

 **I will be adding chapters here and there beginning with this huge upgrade to ch4. I will be inserting new chapters after this one to better shape the storyline. As much as I try to limit the length it just kept on going.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Tension

Zoro woke up in a huff and sat up so quick that he hadn't realized that the cook had been hovering over him until their skulls collided. The two quickly withdrew their pounding heads with an equal seethe. Whatever had attacked the swordsman from within sudden withdrew leaving them both disoriented. Sanji could have guessed the idiot would plan something like an ambush. He'd prepared to knock the idiot back to sleep until he noticed just how much that head butt had actually affected the usually thick headed man.

It took Zoro a moment to realized he'd actually hit something on the way up, that it wasn't just his overactive mind. As he allowed the fresh new pain to settle in the figment of the bad memory seemed to fade away into nothing but a haze. He couldn't help but think just how crazy it was that he couldn't even remember what the kind of terror tossed him from sleep. He hadn't a clue; at the moment he was still trying to right his equilibrium.

One thing was for sure, had it not been so distracted by the cook he would have felt the immense pain of his body being forced up. A long fatigued grown escaped his parted lips as he drew his hands to his head in an effort to ease the feeling. Not long after he pried his eyes open and was met with the cook's single blue eye.

Even though he'd looked him dead in the eye, the image of the person had yet to register, the man in lost in a daze. He only seemed to stare blankly at the other as if trying to remember where he'd woken up. Not a moment later the green hair man spoke up.

"Ah what the fuck.." Zoro said, out of it. His mind haven not fully processed what'd happened. Sanji on the other hand was pissed he'd collided heads with a neanderthal.

"Oww, what the hell you jerk, I bring you food and that's how you thank me?!" Sanji shouted but not loud enough to aggravate their steadily growing headaches, but enough to get through to the other idiot.

"Oh it's just you. Oi Cook what's the big idea? You come in here to do something like that." Zoro continued to rub the swelling part of his head.

"I could say the same thing, why'd you kamikaze me?" Sanji ultimately recovered quicker than his counterpart now brushing the hair out of his face with his careful fingers. Zoro after a moment returned with a snappy remark.

"Not like I meant to, after all you were standing over me." Embarrassment flooded over the other's face as it turned beet red. Yet he was quick to defend himself.

"You liar that was obviously the most intricate prank your little mind could come up with. It wasn't a good one so I hope you're satisfied." Sanji stood fast and crossed his arms.

Zoro cocked an eyebrow, he had no idea what he was taking about but it was obvious what he was getting at. Any form of berating would be better than actual chatting between them. He didn't know why they could never communicate; it'd just always been that way.

He chuckled lightly; it was entertaining watching the other scramble to change the subject. He on the other hand had a gift of seeing right through the people, especially those closest to him. He wasn't too debilitated that he couldn't see that the blonde felt completely out of place at the moment.

Right as Zoro went to answer he felt a sudden sharp pain deep in the pit of his stomach. The sensation was strange and came as an unexpected surprise. He did however allow the pain to show on his face. What could only be ignored for so long was quickly catching up to him.

Zoro choked, struggling to catch his breath under the bodily stress. The weakest of coughs unnerved his whole body so he stifled the urge best he could. This was becoming more of routine than anything else. Annoyingly enough he also hadn't expected to have the pestering chef hovering so close the instant he contorted.

Sanji stepped closer if at all possible but was swiftly shoved away by Zoro already struggling to push himself back down into a more lax position. Several veins were being forced to the surface under the strain. He had all but allowed himself to let out even a whimper. No matter how much the other wanted to, the cook knew better than to allow him to sweep this under the door. He was quick to lend a helping hand, whether welcomed or not.

"Whoa whoa, relax. What's wrong, what's happening to you?! Do I need to call Chopper or something?" To his surprise Zoro hadn't resisted a second time as he slid a steady hand behind the other for support.

It took Zoro a moment to gather the strength to answer. It felt as though his insides were being stuck full of needles. He gritted his teeth before taking a hard swallow doing his very best to disguise the pain. He had to pull himself together before he'd completely fell apart.

"No no don't. I'm fine.. I just need to rest for a bit longer. Not move." It was harder than he'd like to pry open his trembling jaw just to speak.

Sanji narrowed his brows knowingly yet with a hint of empathy he'd tried so hard to cover up. Only what came was a well relayed sarcastic comment. "Finally something we can both agree on."

It took Zoro a moment to realize he'd just dropped the ball in front of the one person who would run remade with the truth. He silently cursed himself, the way the cook looked at him with such pity. God he hated it. "I fine worry about your own damn self!"

Zoro huffed louder than anticipated; it was much of a surprise considering he was still probably couldn't hear over his own pounding skull. He however didn't budge an inch towards the other. He just remained still and placid, waiting for the feeling to pass. Sanji on the other hand refused to let such a good opportunity go to waste. He was prepared to ream him a new asshole.

"What are you talking about!? You can't even hold your damn head up let alone force me out of here." Sanji was prepared to see red. After 2 weeks of being left in the total dark it's obvious he was having a hard time coping with his injuries. Even his eating and sleeping habits had been affected and had become so irregular. It was his job to ensure everyone of board was fed and he had picked up a bad habit of skipping meals hence why he came looking for him this time around.

He hadn't expected to find him fighting an inner battle the moment he'd stepped in. Sanji's expression softened the longer he watched the man. "What's going on Zoro?"

Zoro was caught off guard by the sudden seriousness of the question. His eyes darted back to meet the others as he felt a heaviness crushing his chest, the stress of it all almost too much to bear. He took in a careful deep breath before choosing his next words carefully. "This.. fucking sucks."

Sanji hadn't expected Zoro to be so blunt with him given their history for sharing, but he figured this was a start. "Well I don't know what you expected after being as reckless as you were."

Zoro remained silent for the longest time. Sanji wasn't sure whether he'd checked out again or not. He had to make sure. Suddenly Zoro eyed Sanji with a hard determined look before raising his voice at the other. "I did what I had to; given the situation this was the best thing that could have happened."

Sanji could feel a fire of rage growing over him as he searched for the words to say which weren't hard to find. "Are you serious? You could have died."

"Well.. that was the idea." Zoro's voice became flat and monotone as he uttered those last few words.

Sanji dropped his angry tightened expression as if totally taken aback, which then melted into a sort of disgust. He had no idea what else he could say. Was Zoro so bad off that he could have actually wanted that tyrant to take his life?

"I can't believe you'd say that." The blonde narrowed a brow; what he saw in the other's eyes was something indescribable. For once in his life, Zoro made him feel very afraid. Not for himself, but for the other's wellbeing. He didn't know what it was that made him feel so uneasy about all of this.

"I'd prepared to die, who's to say there was any better way." Zoro narrowed his brows, quickly pulling away from the others prying eyes, taking sudden interest in the floor boards. He couldn't believe he was talking about this, with him of all people. He wouldn't understand.

"Zoro..." Sanji's heart dropped at the utterance of his name. He'd never said his name. Needless to say the other more than gravitated from his attention on the floor. He was however speechless for a moment until he found his voice.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I can't express how fortunate I am, given these circumstances. Even to have you here is sort of.. nice." Zoro took in a deep inhale, almost forgetting how shitty his lungs were but managed to stifle the cough. He hated showing weakness in front of anyone. Whether it was out of habit or for the sake of his pride he was sure it was a bit of both.

He looked at the other his eyes bloodshot and full of fatigue as he seemed to struggle just to stay awake. Sanji didn't like this feeling the swordsman was giving him. He had to keep the others attention. "Didn't seem that way earlier…"

Zoro furrowed his brows, far from able to urge with the other and about ready to give up entirely. He sighed. "You just don't understand."

"Help me to." Sanji was quick answer back, being met with a hard silence. Zoro's face twisted with something indistinguishable among telling signs of pain. Yet something kept him from answering so Sanji continued.

"If you're willing to talk to me I'd like to listen. Just tell me what's going on." Sanji never once would have thought he needed to plead with the moss head about sharing his feelings. This all felt very weird and unsettling but he wasn't about to miss an opportunity to figure Zoro out.

"It's not like I can't tell anyone, it's just I don't even understand what going on with me. My head is so clouded I can't get any decent sleep and the pain… It's just too much sometimes." It was almost painful to say it but he had to admit it felt like a weigh was lifted from his chest. He debated telling the blonde about his recent nightmares that'll become more regular. He inwardly shrugged figuring one thing at a time. Who knows perhaps the problem would fix itself and it ends up being nothing to worry about.

This was way more serious than Sanji would have ever thought. The second he walked in he'd had a bad feeling and now that Zoro had actually accepted his help the feeling had all but succeeded. "Have you been dealing with this the whole time?"

The two met eye to eye and Sanji's feature's showed an unexpected look of understanding which more than shocked Zoro who nodded in return. The blond continued to speak. "No one will think anything less of you if you ask for help. That's how it is; it's what we do for each other. All you have to do is ask."

Zoro felt a strange wave of relief flood through him yet he didn't know why. He didn't know if he would be able to say it so he just nodded again accepting the others gesture. It gave Sanji the permission to somewhat baby the other."If you won't let me get Chopper at least let me get you some medicine so you're not doing this all on your own."

Zoro knew exactly where this was going and he visibly groaned in protest. Zoro pouted out of habit but had actually considered raiding the medicine cabinet later for any relief this point but still he had to put up some sort of fight. "That stuff doesn't work on me…"

Sanji was quick to cut off any excuse. "It would if you'd let it, besides you need to eat as well. I didn't make all this food for it to go to waste." Sanji stood tall and quickly slid the now warm plate of food under his hand and into the lap of the block head who struggled to straighten up. Although Sanji placed a steady hand on the others shoulder keeping him down.

"If it hurts too much don't move. I'll be right back, just start working on that." Like the hyperactive guy he was he was up and to the door quicker than Zoro could track. That really set in how dull his senses had become. He didn't even say another word as he absentmindedly looked down at his food then to the blonde hanging out the door. It smelt so good but he didn't have the heart to tell him it also made him sick to his stomach.

Just as Sanji was about to walk out he looked back to face the baffled swordsman and gave him one last pointer on the way out. "Oh also, you'd probably get better sleep if you lay down like a human for once instead of sleeping up like some plastic doll."

With that he left and Zoro couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable. This was all very weird and he had no idea how he should feel other than completely displaced. He pulled his attention away from where the cook had disappeared to his plate. He'd made his favorite, rice and sea king meat but for some reason after that little chat he'd sort of lost his appetite. At this point he really didn't want him to urge anymore and he knew how he was about food.

One thing he had to admit was this sure was more difficult than it needed to be. The sight of it looked absolutely tantalizing and yet the smell for some reason made his stomach turn. He had been eating less and less lately the cook hadn't been wrong about that. It was just something about food in general lately that made him feel like he was going to be sick all over. He un-balled his fist which he'd held tight for who knows how long.

Zoro inwardly fought with himself over whether he let his body take it out on him or the cook was what it was up to. An idle minute passed as he decided for himself by taking a massive bite out of a plain rice ball. To his surprise it went down easier than expected, with that in mind he began scarfing down as much as he could before he wasn't able to anymore. It's a good thing he did too because about halfway through his sea king meat his stomach begin to churn. It seemed like his side wasn't the only thing trying to take him out tonight.

He was barely able to shove his plate off onto the table before his body seized up on him. It felt like his body was being attacked from the inside. He'd never experienced something like this before and it was really getting on his nerves. His joints felt rusted and worn as he struggled to push himself up.

Out of sheer frustration and agony he forced himself to his feet as he tried to push through the pain. His head pounded and his skin felt hot and clammy and he couldn't help but feel his body weight sway against him like a falling tree. For what happened next he must have blacked out. Had he been awake he was sure he would have at least avoided landing on the floor. The lids of his eyes flickered between open and closed until they'd settled and he'd fallen unconscious lying on the floor boards of the bunk room, how embarrassing.

…

It hadn't been more than 10 minutes since Sanji left to retrieve medication for the man too stubborn to ask for it when he needed it. He couldn't shake this sense of anxiety he's had since their little conversation. For some reason he felt like I'd been an hour since he'd left the swordsman's side. All he knew was he needed to get in and out quickly before anyone else notices.

He riffled through Choppers stash of heavy pain killers he'd been stock piling just for Zoro; given his tolerance to other traditional kinds it's best to be prepared. He remembered a time a while back Chopper pulled him aside told him not to hesitate to use it when needed. There was just something about it that made Sanji feel so uncomfortable. I guess it was the fact that he was raiding the doctor's cabinets without his knowledge.

He really hated this. This bullshit pride's gonna get that idiot killed. Whether Zoro wanted him to or not he had already made up his mind to fill Chopper in on everything later. So long as he could play his game he was willing to play. Within minutes he was filling his pockets with the pain meds the equivalent of a horse tranquilizer. He also thought I'd be a good idea to grab a fever reducer and antibiotic, there was even a little kit full of standard first aid supplies and different healing salves good for wounds. Once satisfied with his findings he slipped out just as quickly as he'd come.

What he didn't expect was to find everyone mingling out on the deck the second he went stepped out the door. Luckily Sanji had a habit of walking softly especially when the need arises. It seemed like almost everyone felt the need to enjoy the mild night. He carefully closed the door, thankful their attention was temporarily drawn away long enough for him to sneak back around the corner. He kept himself near flesh with the wall, determined to keep himself hidden.

Sanji backed away slowly, minding the others as he went by when suddenly he bumped into something or should he say someone equally stealth and soft. It was when she spoke up that Sanji knew one the woman closest to his heart was directly behind him. He felt his face go flush, in any other situation this would have been a welcome occurrence but at the moment he couldn't hide the fact that he was in a hurry.

"What are you doing cook-san?" The raven haired scholar spoke up and Sanji could feel himself start to melt but he already promised himself that he wouldn't be gone long. Unfortunately he needed to get back and he couldn't hide the fact that he was in a hurry.

"Oh uh Robin, I uh didn't see you standing there. I'm so sorry. My mind is just somewhere else tonight. Where are my manners? I didn't mean to almost trample you I was just in the middle of finishing up some last minute errands."

Sanji scratched the back of his head waiting for her to answer. She was wearing a beautiful royal blue floral top with darker denim jeans. Her hair was pulled back and tied up lazily complimented by a pair of readers holding her bangs back. She never really wore much makeup but honestly she didn't need it. Her skin was already flawless and to him she looked like an absolute goddess. This said it was hard to deny anything when confronted by her. She had the ability to make you melt.

"Oh no I was just passing by. I was actually headed over there to sit with the others. There are more seats if you or swordsman-san would like to join us."

"That's very thoughtful Robin but I'm actually kind of tired after everything that's happened. I planned on finishing up what I've already started and turning in for the night. If I'm not mistaken I'm sure the moss head's done the same."

"Oh well perhaps I could help you, after all two sets of hand move faster than one and if you need I have extra.."

"I'm sorry but this is something personal that I have to deal with." Sanji's eye twitched just under the surface at denying one of Robin's requests for help. But he doubted Zoro would trust him anymore had he brought her along.

"I didn't mean to be rude. Perhaps I could make you and Nami a late night sundae when I finish up, or maybe you'd prefer a coffee?"

The gesture was as thoughtful as Robin was but Sanji was quick to shoot it down. As much as he hated hiding this idiot's condition it was even harder keeping it from Robin. Worse when she looks at you with her big blue truth prying eyes. Robin was a smart one, Sanji never once felt the need to lie to her, and even if he did she had a habit of picking the truth from you. Even so Sanji was a master of beating around the truth.

Robin raised a curious eye brow at the blondes' odd behavior but for the urgency of his errand she decided just to let it slide. "Oh no no, there's no reason for you to go out of your way for me, I'm very well content. After everything that's happened, it's nice to have some simplicity return to the ship once again."

Robin looked over to the rest of the crew mingling and playing games amongst themselves. "Just look at them. It's almost perfect." Sanji followed her glance allowing his hurried nature to settle if only for a moment. He narrowed his brows; everyone seemed to be having a great time. They enjoyed each other's company and the addition of a musical skeleton was a very nice addition to their rag tag team. He couldn't help but feel bad that he and Zoro couldn't be a part of it at the moment.

"Still it seems like something's missing." Robin said suddenly catching his attention before she continued.

"You guys have done enough as it is. It's obvious why you're here, I know your injuries are still healing and you need to rest."

Sanji absentmindedly stuck his hand in the pocket were the pill bottles reside, confirming her already educated guess as to why he would need to go into the medical bay in the first place.

He sighed deeply. "I'm not the only who really needs it."

Sanji gave her a hardened look and that was all she needed to know to get the hint. Her eyes lit up a bit. In her mind she'd been making connections. Ever since she could remember she'd always had this sort of habit of keeping mental file of people help special relationships with. She'd never been one to trust anyone but every since meeting the Strawhats she'd opened her heart up to them.

They were worth protecting to her. In all the time she'd known Sanji he'd always been so easy to read. She could always tell when something was on his mind or bothering him and right now she could tell the mention of _him_ set him a little on edge. She figured she'd test him again to find out for sure.

"How's he doing?"

Sanji was caught off guard by the sudden question and but he knew she'd already beaten him to the truth.

"I'll let you know when I get back." The air hung heavy between them as an awkward silence grew between them. He starred into her eyes for one moment before turning away and hustling toward the cabin. He was quick and silent no one else could hear him unless they were searching. Robin shifted her eyes away from where the cook had been standing and towards her companions.

She couldn't shake the way he'd looked at her before disappearing. It's almost like something has him scared half to death. She could only hope he had a handle everything, at least for now. Then perhaps later she can chorale the truth out of him. But for now she would join the others in telling tale tails and playing games.

Sanji couldn't believe how long he'd taken as long as he had. He held this really bad feeling like he should have been back already. As if Zoro would disappear. He chuckled to himself at the thought, as if he was in any condition to go anywhere. His tiny smile disappeared the second he reminded himself. He felt a sudden spike in his anxiety as he round the corner. He couldn't shake the way Zoro had looked before he left.

…

Back in the men's cabin was quiet and the air felt stale and recycled. The feint smell of Sanji's food lingered along with and odd earthy scent that mixed with that of copper. Zoro hadn't budged an inch since he'd hit the floor, the steady rise and fall of his chest the only indication of him being alive. His face was unnaturally pale and riddled in a thick sweat.

A bit of blood ran from his parted lips onto the floor boards where he lay. Despite everything he seemed so calm the way he curled up on the ground. Only when his body began to twitch did it seem like he was waking up. His face was difficult to read, but it was clear something was very wrong. as if he were doing more than just fighting through the pain from the inside. His brows suddenly furrowed down hard as his expression tightened with the rising anguish burning within him.

It didn't last for long. After a few moments he seemed to settle whatever it was that troubled him. Zoro let out a small sigh of deep breath before his eyes slowly opened. There wasn't anything he seemed to focus on. He gazed through his silted lids around the room. As he drew them further back his lens seemed to be glowing just a bit. A red tinge set against the dark wood floor. He starred across the floor with a new curiosity.

He'd never had his eyes project light before. Even given this new discovery he didn't seem that surprised. It was a bit odd but as far as he knew it could just be another strange side effect he must be experiencing. Something he did notice however was the way his pain seemed to roll off the stronger the light glowed.

Whether his eyes were diseased or bleeding he didn't care, he felt better now than he had in a while. He blinked one at a time against the floor watching as light faded and grew with each corresponding side. He thought it was odd but right now he had other things going on. It was then he realized he was still lying in an awkward spot on the floor and the cook would be back any time now. He really didn't want that scene to happen; the idiot would never let him live it down.

Zoro put a steady arm beneath him and slowly lifted himself to his knees. He waited for a sudden spike in pain but it never came. He took advantage of this opportunity and quickly pulled himself back onto the couch. He let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding and leaned into the cushions. The vertebra in his back cracked and shifted as his lungs deflated and inflated again.

He wondered if his eyes were still doing a laser light show. He opened his palm and looked into it. Like two balls of sun they illuminated his hand. He wondered what it was about this stranger phenomenon that made him feel better. Perhaps he'd picked up a new healing technique or he was affected by some sort of parasite.

Just as Zoro was getting used to the feeling of being normal again the lights in his eyes began to flicker like a bug zapper catching flies. In the absence part of light he could feel the sudden change. His fever that had died down was beginning to rise again. His headache as well seemed to be dredging back from where it was held. He was certain that eye trick had something to do with his sudden relief and it had all but faded away.

He rested his head against the headrest and starred up at the ceiling. He could feel the looming exhaustion as well as that sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stayed there for a moment, allowing his body to catch up to the sudden shift that's when he noticed someone's at the door. Zoro lazily rolled his eyes over to the soon to be unsealed portal. Just as the figure outside steps up close the lights in his eyes cut out. Hardly able to remain conscious his head sinks into the cushion and he's out the second the handle is turned.


	5. Chapter 5 - Blindsided

Sanji's anxiety spiked when he stepped up to the door. Shit what the hell was wrong with him, he wasn't scared or anything. Was he, if he was of what? The near comatose moss head on the other side. He couldn't shake this part of him that feared that this could be way deeper than he thought. He took a hard swallow and brushed all his sporadic emotions under the rug for the time being. He had much more important things to worry about than a stupid feeling he had.

Once he got proof than he could act of it. There's no telling what harm Zoro could be doing to himself by not allowing his body to heal. Sanji grit his teeth at the thought, why does he do this to himself? He figured nothing left but to find out. Sanji tapped the bottles in his pocket as if to check whether his cargo had made it safely. He took in a final deep breath and opened the door.

As he stepped in and the atmosphere was about what he'd expected; stale from being sealed off from the outside. The feint smell of copper lingered with that of alcohol left in the air. The only thing to set it apart was the light familiar snoring from the other side of the room.

He peered in only to be a bit disappointed by what he was welcomed with. Honestly he didn't know what he expected when he got back to the moss head. Forbid he'd be able to stay awake long enough for him to get back. Sanji sighed but he couldn't let his anger get to him, after all it wouldn't help any to get mad at the idiot for falling asleep.

He must have been utterly exhausted to just op out like that. He's never been one to purposely fall asleep on someone. He'd been pretty good about his sense of control involving that kind of stuff, meditation and all. This was all very odd behavior. Sanji bit the inside of his cheek deep thought as he ran his eyes over the slumped over posture of his team mate.

He stepped up closer to him noticing how he'd barley touched his food before nodding off again. He frowned reaching for what was left of an untouched rice ball. He really hated to waste food, it'd been at least a good hour since he'd eaten so he didn't mind polishing off what was left of the other's meal, although he would have preferred Zoro to finish. The last thing he needed was for him to neglect simple nourishment.

He took a massive bite out of his snack as he ran his eye over the swordsman's uncomfortable position. Sanji shook his head in a sort of 'I told you so' kind of manner referring to the way the idiot slept. Yet he wonders why he felt like shit. As he polished off his rice ball he knelt down on one knee in front of Zoro and started untying his heavy ass boots. He always wondered how he was able to move quiet in these big chunky things.

With a bit of effort he removed one after the other and set the close to his swords he had noticed were propped up to the side of him. Sanji then slid a careful arm beneath the other setting in a laying position that way he wasn't straining his body sitting up like that anymore. He quickly snatched a couch pillow and put it beneath his head and propped his feet up so he wouldn't roll off the couch.

He had to admit the idiot looked a bit better than earlier when he saw him coherent. That didn't change the fact that he still looked pale and fragile like glass. His head was covered in perspiration and he was certain it made the clothes stick to his skin. Frowning he lifted a hand to his head, feeling a singe of heat radiate off his temple. 'Burning up...'

Sanji narrowed his brows, suddenly remembering the pills in his pocket. He crammed his hand in his pocket and set up a nice group of bottles. He lined up a horse tranquilizer, antibiotics, and whatever else he figured that dumbass might need. He gave him just enough to get by until he managed to get Chopper on his ass.

That reminded him, this should help a lot. He reached into his front jacket pocket he pulled out a caped syringe needle filled with some sort of yellowish liquid. Sanji managed to swipe a specially made multi-cure made to bring down infection, relieve pain and reduce fever. He could recount the number of times Chopper had used this when someone was showing signs of prolonged sickness and this would knock it out. He could only hope it could do something for his over tolerant immune system.

He uncapped the needle and pumped it to remove any air bubbles that might be trapped. He stepped up close to the other, checking to see if he really was out cold or not. Not much to his surprise Zoro was out like a stone. He felt his forehead and it very well felt like he was running a fever. The quicker he got this in his system the better.

With one hand he carefully rolled up Zoro's sleeve in search of a good vain. The further he cuffed the loose sleeve of a jacket the more familiar it seemed, especially since he'd never seen him wear it before. Actually now that he thought about it might be Usopp's or something but weird none the less. He'd hardly seen him in anything other than shirt or no shirt. A little warm to be wearing a jacket though.

It was when he halved the sleeve at his elbow did he notice a significant change in his skin. It was strange what seemed like a bruise sprawled down his arm lightening in some spots but was definitely a gruesome contrast to his normal tan skin. His bright blue eyes hardened at the sight of it. He pried them away for a second to glance over to the calm expression on Zoro's face. Out of curiosity he slid his sleeve up a bit further and as he thought it only seemed to darken the closer he got to his shoulder.

He remembered watching Zoro take a heavy slug there during their fight with Oars. Sanji had a few of his own that were still healing on his back but nowhere near as bad as this. He wondered how bad it was...

He sighed at the thought. It didn't take him but a second to located one of his many veins. Zoro didn't even flinch when it pierced his skin. Sanji wasn't surprised as many times as he's been prodded by swords and other sharp objects this was like a bug bite. Within seconds the fluid had flooded into the others bloodstream. Sanji withdrew the used needle and replaced the cap holding onto it for the moment while he waited. He watched a bit of blood bubble up in bold contrast with his pale flesh. He quickly wiped it away before covering it with a small bandage.

Sanji sighed in deeply, wishing there was anything else he could do. He felt bad for the other but there was only so much he'd always. Surely had he let Chopper aid him he'd be strapped to the cot in the infirmary and immediately labeled insane for wondering around in the kind of shape he's in. He wasn't sure how quickly it would take effect but there was no telling with that man. Given his tolerance he wouldn't be able to tell for a while even if it works. All he could do now is wait until morning.

He quickly lifted a hand to wipe away the sweat he hadn't realized was forming on his forehead. He'd had enough excitement for one day. Sanji could feel the exhaustion growing on him. Suddenly he yawned and it only seemed to get bigger as he opened his mouth all the way to get a full effect. As sleepy tears filled the brim of his eyes he rubbed them away like a child with his fists. He then put both of his arms up into the air and stretched really big that is until a spot of red caught his eye.

There was a bit of blood smudged across the floor boards, curious Sanji knelt down to it confirming the substance as something he's seen quite often from the man. As far as he knew there were no visible spots where he'd bled through but at this point there was no being certain. He picked up a dark towel nearby and wiped away the almost stain.

It was odd how fresh it was almost like it'd just been spilt, he glanced up at Zoro now laying comfortably passed out on the couch. As much as he hated it he pushed all the pessimistic thoughts to the back of his head. He balled up the towel and put it underneath is arm before he walked over to the cabinet and took out one of the many blankets. As he walked back to Zoro he unceremoniously tossed the cloth over him.

It just so happened to land almost perfect over the swordsman. Sanji snickered to himself as he passed by. He almost wished it covered his stupid face. He held a cheeky grin on his face as he ducked into the bathroom. Flipping the switch he targeted the hamper on the other side of the room. He was tempted to shoot it across when the copper scent in the air hit him hard. It grew stronger the further he stepped it.

It was strong and bitter like a fight had just taken place. Sanji had good attention to detail so it didn't take him long to deduce that that smell was coming from near the basket. He casually stepped in noticing reminisce of blood around the sink and on the floor. He quickly pulled his lingering eye away and that's when he noticed the deeply saturated clothes discarded in the trash bin to the side of the clothes hamper.

Sanji's eyes widened as he stepped up closer scrutinizing the horrific scene. He cocked an eyebrow before pulling out the trash, rolling up a jacket sleeve and reaching into the can. What he pulled out was a blood drenched t-shirt that's definitely seen better days. Not to mention the stains were both dried and fresh. It was defiantly the kind Zoro wore all the time.

The blond felt the dark red feeling just how saturated it was and cold. He'd removed it a little while ago, long before Sanji came to see him.

There were smudges everywhere. Hand prints from where he'd touch knobs and at one point grabbed the sink. Sanji didn't quite figure that one out yet. He'd chalked it up to bad balance not to mention blood loss. This is very serious, but from the looks of it seemed like he managed to wrap himself up again. He'd left out rolls of gauze, medical tape, scissors and a bottle of alcohol as well as other miscellaneous things. He was really taking this 'I can handle myself' thing way too seriously.

"I don't know why you do this to yourself..." Sanji kept his solemn expression within his features. He wondered just how to approach this. He wasn't used to all of this just yet. For the longest time everybody just kind of kept to themselves, especially Zoro.

He's found in the past couple months they've sailed together they've needed each other more, a lot more. Alabasta, Water 7, Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark. More often then he'd like to admit had they not had each other to lean on a lot of them wouldn't be here right now, he included.

He remembered the time he'd broken his back before they'd met Chopper. They were on their way to find a doctor to help Nami when she was deathly ill. The last thing they expected to find was a little blue nosed reindeer. He happened to be one of their greatest allies as well as most beloved friends and ironically the kid of the lot.

He ended up helping the both of them and after Luffy pummeled the crap out of that Wapol guy that was terrorizing them, Chopper joined their team. After that they ended up bring the ever so lovely Vivi home to her kingdom shortly after knocking down that bastard Crocodile. They helped eradicate all the corruption and fighting within the country.

That was when they'd met Robin. She was working for that manic at the time, doing whatever really she could to get by. She travelled with them for a while after, she helped them reach the city in the sky and face a would-be God.

He would never forget the fall out between Usopp and Luffy over the condition of Merry Go at the time. It was unfortunate but it was a fact she wasn't able to sail anymore. For them to go any farther it was critical that they'd find a replacement.

Usopp didn't take too kindly to his captains resolve, claimed he was cruel and uncaring. They fought, Luffy won not to his liking but he did what he had to being in charge. He left and it felt odd for a while though they knew they'd eventually settle their differences. It's just one thing after another.

As if it couldn't get any worse, Robin disappeared shortly after that doing what she thought was right. Those marines wanted to use her to access ancient secrets of the past after they were solely responsible for the annihilation of all of her people. That really infuriated all of them, thus leading onto a mess of events shortly after involving the world government.

There's no telling what else could happen. After what'd happened on that floating island they'll never be the same. Never in their entire journey have they ever cut it so close to death before as they did on Thriller Bark. Luffy had won the battle against Moria and Oars reclaiming their shadows but unfortunately he had worn himself ragged using every last bit he had.

He was out cold and shrunken, a side effect of one of his new techniques. They couldn't even get a second of rest before the next guy showed up. As if dealing with that creepy shadow stealing bastard wasn't enough. Their fate seemed sealed the second the second Warlord appeared unwelcomed and unannounced.

To their surprise he didn't seem too sore about the defeat of his comrade. He was another strange character rampaging as a teddy bear or something still after using all their reserves from fighting throughout the night they really didn't have it in them.

Sanji and Zoro were quick to defend but Kuma's hard metallic body made him impossible to be physically harmed. As if that wasn't enough that he was a devil fruit user on top of that. Zoro was nearly melted and Sanji had just about broken his tibia at the cost of less than a minute.

Even though they were hilariously out match he seemed to give them the option to survive, at the price of Luffy's head. After they refused to hand over their captain he made quickly on his promise and released a massive shock wave that knocked the lot of them out cold.

With no one else to stop him, Zoro was quick to step up after taking a ton of damage himself. With no other option the idiot had to go and do the unthinkable and offer up his own life in place. It may have seemed like the only thing to do in that instant but surely they could have done something together.

Sanji didn't like to kid himself. He was better than that, he knew better. Zoro knew exactly what he was doing when he stepped up. If that's the solution he could figure then it really had been his last resort. Still he couldn't stand by and let him through his life away. Sanji was hardly thinking at the time but he knew one thing was for certain that when he stepped between the giant and the swordsman on his knees offering his life all he could think of was to do the same.

He could think about what would happen next, all he knew was he didn't want any of his friends to die. It wasn't fair they'd fought the hard battle only to come up short like this. To be trapped beneath the thumb of a government dog sent to do their dirty work. Sanji couldn't just stand idly by while he threw his life away.

Sanji couldn't help but do the same; he didn't believe it was Zoro's time to die. He couldn't help but take his place, the crew needed him. That was his mind set when all of a sudden he took a hard hit to the gut. Only to turn around a see Zoro crouched behind him, eyes shadowed by his resolve.

Sanji rubbed his side at the thought of it, the bruise still dark and painful thanks to Zoro. He was knocked out after that. He ended up waking up along with everybody else and the two of them were nowhere to be found. But he didn't die.

Suddenly he got this terrible feeling in his stomach. The image of the bloodied swordsman out of him mind. He's hadn't been able to get the picture out of him barely able to stand out of his head since the incident.

Even now when he looked at him all he could see was thick blood covering his skin like a layer of tar. You couldn't tell where the cuts ended or began. He was nothing more than a bloody mess, could hardly stand when he found him. The second he stepped up close to catch an answer from him he dropped like a pile of weights, lucky enough Sanji he been there to catch him and the others not too far away.

He'll never forget the way he seemed so lifeless in his arms as he called out for Chopper or whoever could hear him. No one could possibly survive after losing that much blood. He found out later he'd taken all of Luffy's physical damage. To survive that was a miracle but there's no way he could have healed enough by then. He was down and unconscious for days after, but still alive.

Sanji glanced at Zoro, balling his fists at his sides. He could feel his blood boiling at the thought of it all. There had to be something he wasn't telling them. There was no way he hated treatment and bed rest this much.

He knew something like this would happen. This was ridiculous; he never took this stuff seriously. There was no reason for him to be doing this to himself. After all they looked out for each other. They helped each other out when they needed it most. There was no reason for one of them to suffer when everyone is ready and willing to help out. Why won't he understand that?

Finally Sanji decided he'd had enough of this pondering madness. He needed to do something beside allow him to further impede his condition.

"I'm going to get Chopper, whether you like it or not." Sanji spoke in a soft yet stern tone for a to a man lying unconscious as if he would hear him. He scoffed, realizing how idiotic it was to take to him as it he would answer. Just as Sanji turned to head out the man on the couch grabbed his arm suddenly. He surprised him even more when he spoke up with a groggy tone of voice,

"Don't you.. Think about it.." Zoro nearly cracked his eyes but as far as he could tell he was still out of it.

"You need medical attention. There's no telling what's wrong with you." Sanji said firm yet quite and in a manner that was convincing the other. He didn't receive an answer back as the green haired man rolled his head to the side, eyes closed. Sanji furrowed his brows angry over all of this madness.

He ruffled his hair with his fists out of frustration, before letting out a withheld growl. Whether he liked it or not, it wasn't his place. As much as Sanji hated it and didn't understand he respected the other man. Ultimately he'd give into the others wishes of secrecy, at least for now.


	6. Chapter 6 - Frustration

Franky cast the anchor from the edge of the Sunny, docking the ship next to some big stones near the shore. The rocks just happened to be regular boulders instead of those spiked one's that'll shush kabob you if you're not careful enough. They made for a great makeshift platform. Perfectly shaped and just the right massive size for the ship.

Bursting full of energy, Luffy couldn't wait to get off the cramped ship and be able to stretch in the open space. He completely ignored the dock along with the length on the way down he leaped over the railing. Making his feet the first to leave the wooden planks and plant themselves on the sandy beach. The sand seem to separate and shift like warm powder, engulfing his sandals.

The ship was embraced by the warm and brightly shining sun glistening in the crystal blue water. He immediately renounced his sandals and began to dig a hole. Usopp watched the idiotic teen flinging clumps of sand behind him. Completely confused as to what he was doing but he didn't care. He would have rather him just do his own thing anyway other than harp about the things he didn't know about. He looked up at the forest it gave off almost an eerie feeling sending a shudder down his spine.

"This place seems like it should have been made into a resort or something. But for some reason it seems mostly deserted. It must be because of those evil things Robin talked about. It gives me the creeps." Usopp said, the worried look never leaving his face.

Not saying much considering this was coming from the great captain Usopp the strongest pirate to ever sail the open ocean. Pity he was still too afraid to explore an island with intimidating rock formations and a scary story behind it. It can't be helped it wasn't the only thing that got him after all. Some things you see out here are out of nightmares, its best not to make any more terrifying memories.

The others were watching from aboard the ship. Chopper, a little delayed in joining Luffy in his grand trio, had jumped onto the bolder dock. Once paired with Usopp the two made their way down to the beach. Usopp gazed at the vast jungle tucked behind the sandy beach.

"Wow those are some pretty impressive trees. They choke out most of the island. It'll take some serious man-power to cut through the thickets of jungle. But if you ask me, the spikes already sell it on the going in alive and the not coming out aspect."

Usopp mentioned as a shudder ran down his spine. "I'm not leaving the Sunny this time, especially after hearing that demon tale and after the run in with those stupid zombies."

A disgusted look came on his face when he remembered the poorly made husks sewn to a shadow. "I'm done with all this crazy supernatural stuff that always seems to happen to us."

Luffy was already three feet under the sand by the time Usopp came to his resolution. Chopper worked on gathering buckets water for the mote he was working on. It would be a nice relaxing day for them to spend together.

Not long after the others began to file off the ship. Robin and Franky stepped off onto the rock. They jumped on to the sand and were amused with their crewmates already on shore.

Franky drew a coat over his arms and headed to the densest part of the forest that he'd been eye balling from the deck since they pulled up. It wasn't too far off. He had a hankering for a new battle Franky prototype he'd been tossing around for a while. He grinned; raising a hand he placed his black sunglasses on his face as he headed just around the corner. He snickered at the possibilities as he trotted off chainsaw in hand.

Robin went off the beacon trail to explore by herself as she usually did when coming to a new island. She sensed that a supernatural force or even a ponygliph is on the island. She quietly slipped away from the rest of her crew mates and away from the beached Sunny and into the dense forested area. She slid through a small clearing and followed a thin barely visible trail which she decided to follow.

Zoro watched as his captain and friends enjoy themselves from balcony. His ears pricked as he heard the approaching footsteps of the pestering cook as he came up behind him. His placed his hand on his shoulder and resting the other on the rail and he glanced down at the others. "They can be so childish sometimes I swear." He said with a smile before reaching for a cigarette.

Zoro didn't say anything he just watched thoughtfully. Sanji cautiously watched the other. He seemed at peace, the look perched on his features proof of that as he radiated with harmony. Sanji couldn't help the small smile as it danced on his lips. The sight was certainly a better change of pace than that of last night.

The blonde sighed before stepping away from the rail and turning his back at the swordsman. "You know if you want to go out so bad you can just tag along with me into town. I need to restock our food supplies. We're just about out of everything and Luffy isn't helping our case what so ever. Plus this way I can keep an eye on you." Sanji said looking over his shoulder at the swordsman, who in turn just scowled back at him.

He would rather do anything else rather than to have a curly browed babysitter. The thought battered back and forth in his mind. 'He really doesn't plan of leaving me alone does he?' Suddenly he felt s shutter run down his spine and he could feel a cold sensation come over him. He looked back out to the island but now with a new found interest in it itself over his crew. It was an odd feeling like something he'd never experienced before. He swallowed deeply steadying the feeling.

"Whatever you say curly cook, I just need to get out and stretch my legs a bit." Sanji cocked an eyebrow, catching a glimpse of Zoro's odd behavior. With that moss-headed man turned on his heel and walked off in the direction of the makeshift dock.

Sanji sighed knowing he would come to regret letting the idiot off the ship. Perhaps this is the only way he'll learn. That or he was making a huge mistake. He shook of the pessimism as he followed the other of the ship. The duo leaped off of several lower rocks until they touched the sandy bottom. A much more respectful landing compared to their captain whose head was currently buried in the sand.

The two watched the man for a split second, shuddering at the immaturity that he always displayed. But hey that was their captain for you. He was as unorthodox as they come but a great leader somehow. In all honesty they didn't know how he did it. He seemed so innocent and pure, that is up until someone pisses him off. In that case you might wanna run for cover. Once he all riled up there's no stopping him that is until that particular person is beaten into the ground. He was good at that.

Zoro smiled as he watched him along with their cute fuzzy doctor and sharpshooter compete over who could build the best sand castle. Usopp of course was winning by a mile, being the craftsman he was. Luffy's just looked like it was part of the way washed away by the waves. Chopper didn't seem to know what exactly was going on but enjoying himself anyway.

He was glad he put his live on the line for his; they needed their captain more than they needed him. Even if he did survive which in any case was not complaining over. It just meant he got just a little extra time to watch his captain and crew advance even further and enjoy every step of the way. He loved that, being the protector and somewhat guardian of the Strawhat crew. It brought him joy to watch everyone come such a long way with their own ideals in mind. Every adventure they'd embark on from now until the end, he would continue to watch over them.

"Guys we're going to buy some food and other supplies! We'll be back in a few hours!" Sanji shouted to the lot being as though they were making a ton of noise, which was expected since they did the same with every other task they've been given, fun or otherwise.

"Sanji! Don't forget to buy plenty of meat!" Luffy shouted back with his request not a surprise in the least. Although he seemed to be rather busy at the moment, it looked as if he had one of his rubber finders stuck between the claws of a crab while Chopper held the crab and Usopp pulled from the opposite end.

Sanji waved as he and Zoro walked towards the dirt road that led into the town. "Of course captain!" He said although he was trying his best to stifle the growing laughter inside of his roused from their captain sublime idiocracy.


	7. Chapter 7 - Market

"Yosh" Sanji added as a last remark before heading off, desperately trying to prevent the rising laugh from surfacing. He shook his head at his captain's obvious request and idiotic send off. Every so often he'd wonder how he'd ended up as a cook for a crew of rowdy pirates in the first place. He wouldn't have to think hard about it, after all they all had something worth fighting for and work like a tight knitted family.

Sanji looked over to his companion who was slightly ahead of him. They were willing fight for each other's dreams, even if it meant giving up everything for them. He brushed off the feeling of being sentimental.

He grinned and thought about all he had now and with Nami and Robin on board it made it all the sweeter. Not to mention all the beautiful ladies he would meet at each port. As if things couldn't get any better they just so happened to be heading for the fabled Fishman Island. A tinge of red ran from his nose as he thought about all the mermaids he'll encounter.

His eyes transformed into big pink hearts at the thought of all the beauties in the world. He clasped his hands together and swooned over nothing but his own imagination. They'd hardly left the Sunny and he was already love struck. Zoro smacked the back of the idiot cooks head in order to snap him out of his daydream and back to reality.

"Hey why did you go and do that for!" He retorted angrily at the other.

"One, you're acting like an idiot. Two, there is literally no one else around for you to be acting like an idiot over. Three, you're an idiot and I thought I could knock some sense into you. I obviously didn't work considering you're still an idiot." Zoro snorted waiting for the other to get angry, which to his surprise he hardly did. He only threw an insult at him and not a flying kick. "You would know from experience right?"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched out of aggravation but remained silent. Arguing was tiresome after all. Instead he slowed his pace a little bit and walked behind the other. After all the back of his head was a prettier sight then his ugly mug. Sanji glanced back at him a little while after as if to check on him and did so every so often.

"Hey Zoro are you ok? I mean really." He said out of nowhere, continuing to look forward as if nothing had happened other than the two of them walking. Sanji was always bad at hiding his emotions and Zoro knew this, it was beyond annoying to him. The constant flaunting of the romantic act got old real quick. Especially for him, not being the type and all, love was a weakness in his eyes so he stayed away from it.

Sanji being a perfect example of that, his chivalry made him sick to his stomach. Refusing to fight an opponent based on their gender was asinine, that way of thinking is going to get him killed one day but he didn't care, it was foolish pride. Kuina taught him otherwise, an opponent was just that and should be treated as such, not used as a handicap.

"Oh course I am. What are you trying to say?" Anything that involved his own well-being to him was a touchy subject. It was something he never liked to talk about. As if talking about it was harping over the fact that he was physically incapable or something. He hated feeling weak and it's not like he needed a constant reminder of it, Chopper did enough of that on his own.

Sanji stopped for a moment and turned around to look at the moss headed man dead in the eyes. Utterly serious thoroughly out of character for the chief and Zoro could feel his muscles tension, being stared down the way he had.

"I know what you did back there and I think it was a little reckless you know? I mean what if you'd died? How do you know what any of us or even how Luffy would have felt over the fact that you gave away your life? He would have probably blamed himself for not being able to do anything about it."

"Who knows but as I recall you felt the need to serve yourself on a silver platter over me, so I don't really wanna hear it. Honestly I don't know what was going through that pea brain of yours when you hobbled up to that tyrant. If you want to know something, truthfully know why I offered myself, it was because I was expendable. You know I think they would actually die without you." Zoro pulled his gaze away from Sanji's harden blue eyes and watched as the gentle breeze shifted the thin layer of sand on the pathway.

"But Zoro... How could you possibly say that? No one is expendable.."

"Honestly I don't want to hear you preach to me right now. You don't have to pretend you care. Actually I prefer you didn't. I can take care of myself. What I do with my life is up to me. Not you or anybody else. What I did was my own decision not yours. I was just lucky enough to survive even if I wasn't planning on it. So drop it already." Zoro hissed sounding colder than meaning to as he started walking again.

Zoro had a way with striking a nerve with people especially when it came to Sanji. The blond watched him walk off and slowly started to follow, a now more hardened expression on his face. About 10 minutes go by spent in utter silence. Not another word exchanged between the both of them. Zoro couldn't tell if this was better or worse, it's not like they really conversed in the first place but they were never completely quiet in each other's company even if the air was usually filled with heated insults.

"I don't see what you're so hyped about, look at me I'm fine." Zoro stopped for a moment and held his arms out as if to say 'I'm capable of handling myself'. Sanji glanced at him for only a second before he shook his head and continued to follow the dirt road to the main village.

"Oh so now you're mad at me." He said with a displeased scowl on his face. Picking up the pace he followed behind the cook arms crossed. 'I guess I finally got it through to him. I hate it when he's sympathetic. Whatever, as if I care.' The thought was followed by a smirk as he kept walking away ignoring the steadily growing pain in his midsection.

...

After about fifteen minutes more of walking the silhouette of the town became visible. Gigantic buildings made from stone were impressive compared to the other rock formations, although the architecture amazing. It was very intricate almost Roman. It was nowhere near what they were expecting from what they saw of the rest of the island.

The road was made of worn red brick; most of the cement holding together was chipped away along with cracks in the brick itself which harbored clusters of moss and other weeds. Massive marble columns seemed to be a common theme in this town. Most propped up the overhangs of some buildings. Vines and other climbing plants sprawled up the structures. Some of the buildings were completely overwhelmed with growth others were in ruin.

The town itself however couldn't have been any livelier. There were shops every which way. Some pedaling trinkets others more practical stuff. Food seemed to be one of the more common trades. Produce stands made up about half of the district. Sanji couldn't have been more delighted, Zoro could care less. Just as long as the idiot cook hurried up and gathered what they needed. Rather than gawking at girls.

The market district was full of life. Venders lined one side with fresh fruits and vegetables. Some of which Sanji had never seen before which must of been native to only that particular island. His face lit up with wonder, something Zoro could never understand. How could so one be so excited about produce? The heat of battle was always something that excited him, not carrots. He rolled his eyes and sighed out of sheer boredom.

He leisurely followed behind the other as he bounced back and forth between stands. It was like he was stuck in a trance, hypnotized by vegetables. That is until a group of lovely women caught his eye. He then went from mildly obnoxious to all hope was lost. Zoro took this as a chance to finally ditch Sanji. Maybe for once his chivalry was a blessing in disguise. He quickly slipped away before the other would notice he was even missing and headed in the opposite direction.

At the moment he wanted to get as far away from food and Sanji as possible so he walked towards the merchant side of the market. He figured someone had to be selling something of minor interest. Maybe even some interesting swords, it couldn't hurt to look at least. His arm still resting on his own as he thumbed the end of the handle to his prized Wado mostly out of habit.

He came across what seemed almost like a black market district within the actual market. It was hidden in the far corner of town which was composed of a few side shops that led to a long dark alley way. He had a sort of eerie feeling about whether going down it would be wise. He noticed some strange people walking around, glancing back at his then going back to their conversations.

He figured he could handle himself with anybody who wanted to cause trouble, so going against his instincts he trusted his curiosity. He entered looking as out of place as possible when compared to the menacing looking people already giving him troubled stares. He wasn't worried over a couple of thugs so he paid no mind.

He could honestly care less what other people thought of him. Out of place or not it wasn't any of their business why he was exploring the shady part of town. He quite enjoyed the exploration. He always held a particular interest in artifacts. Especially old weapons used back went people held civil wars against one another; it was always a secret fascination of his. What better place to look for something ancient and dangerous other than in a black market type setting.

As he continued walking until something caught his eye, something out of the ordinary that obviously didn't belong. In one of the shops there was an old lady peddling charms and other magical artifacts. Well supposedly magical, Zoro never believe in such fairy tales. Although considering his captain was made out of rubber and one of his friends and not to mention doctor was a talking, shape-shifting reindeer. Also there's the new addition to the crew Brook the musical, talking skeleton. So I guess you could say by this point he was a little more than skeptical of whether reality was in fact real.

He decided to take a chance and approach the elderly lady. She was small in stature compared to him. She sat just outside her little shop at a little table which was draped across with an intricate table cloth, a crystal ball in its center. He approached her rather casually and quickly glanced around the shop to see if there was anything that could peak his interest.

"Sit down.." Zoro eyed balled the old woman out of surprise and confusion. She never even looked up from her weird orb. There wasn't anything special about it according to the looks of it, just a plain glass ball. However she hovered over it as if it contained the worlds more terrible secrets. "Umm sorry lady I'm just looking around." Zoro returned after some time.

"I said sit down pirate. I know you don't have a place to be at the moment especially if you're avoiding that blonde." The suddenness of what she said intrigued Zoro. His curiosity only grew, perhaps she's seen the wanted posters, I mean they're bound to be just about anywhere by this point. The marines made sure of that, they would love nothing more but to get their hands on his crew. "Wait, how do you know I'm avoiding that idiot?"

"I know more than that, now sit." He couldn't shake this new growing feeling. So he took a chance and sat at the opposite end of her little table and waited.


	8. Chapter 8 - Visitor

Robin strolled casually down a perfectly placed trail within the dense forest. Her keen eyes scanned path as she travelled, always on the lookout for whatever Easter egg she could find on her journey. Whenever she could she made sure to pick up a little something for the others. Sometimes it'd be a prized jewel sparkling in the sunlight and yet shrouded from sight, a delightful treat for their navigator or a rare ingredient for their wonderful chief to try out.

She was on a special sort of hunt however, she searched high and low for something that would bring her closer to her dream. She pulled out a little rugged black book no bigger than her hand. It contained lists and descriptions of locations, Yari being one of them. She'd kept this journal long before even joining the crew, holding onto it for just an occasion as this. Each location held some sort of significance. She'd heard rumors about this island which weren't particularly pleasant. Years of civil war were said to have broken out ravaging the entire island.

Spikes rose from the ground impaling whatever stood in its path. An ancient tribe came from a ball of fire, aiding in the destruction. Shadowy figures with glowing eyes and extra ordinary abilities leveled the playing field completely until there was nothing else left.

"They tortured and murdered an island worth of inhabitants. Most of the old architecture has been destroyed and now lay in ruin beneath a multitude of overgrowth. After the slaughter the titans incinerated most the island. Looks like the jungle has come back tenfold since then."

She flipped several pages and made a note on one of the pages as she described the scenery now compared to one of the illustrations given. It used to be a beautiful paradise of endless opportunity. It's nearly vacated now.

She was coming up to what seemed like a land mark of her description. A half toppled over house made of marble whose sides were scorched. You couldn't tell the inside from the outside having grass grown all the way through. Vines scaled the walls and there was a single spot inside where it seemed a fire had been burned the night before. It's quite possible that there's still someone who calls this place their home.

She frowned at the slight but kept on searching. Who knows what else she would find out here. She had eyes everywhere and ears everywhere else. Even so this island never ceased to give her the chills. She was type of person who believed in urban legends. After all there were crazier things she'd experienced in her life. Losing her home Ohara and being off on her own for so long then meeting the crew. All the craziness they've experienced together. Not much surprised her now.

She walked a bit further until she was out from underneath the dense canopy and in the open. The space was dead and dry as a desert, a few large rocks here and there but nothing special. In a way it remained her of Alabasta and the first time she'd met Luffy. She smiled at the thought of him and the lot of them, her tight knit family she held so dear. She'd fallen on hard times even then they refused to give up on her. She was grateful and would do anything for them.

"If my calculations are correct it should be around here somewhere." Robin noted absentmindedly to herself. She was referring to one of the Poneglyphs. Ohana her home, she studied every book their great library had to offer, even the ones considered taboo. She soaked up the information like a sponge and made it her dream to discover the Rio Poneglyph. With each one she discovered she'd gotten that much closer to her final goal.

The area had to of been a total of 30 meters in diameter and the only space void of vegetation. She could sense something of great significance radiating from the center. There was a crowding of boulders which seemed to nestle something in the middle.

"There it is." Her search came to an end as she approached the towering, out of place stone which was carved with ancient characters. It was the islands Poneglyph; she felt a sort of giddy as she got closer to it. It was easily twice the height of her. She ran her hand along the heavily chiseled letters as she deciphered it.

"This chant when paired with the right ingredients will give you the power to summon Maori tribe warriors who in turn will be under the control of their releaser." She spoke in a quiet manner she'd become accustomed to. She'd found the Tyrant's Chant, her eyes scanned the relic meticulously until they came half way down until the stone seemed to disintegrate and right where it got to the good part.

She looked around the base for the rest of the stone but found nothing, like it had been stolen. She sighed deeply, nothing ever came easy but she welcomed the challenge. She stepped back and figured it couldn't hurt to look around for any clues. Working her way around the stone itself she made her way around the perimeter.

After a while she noticed something glistening behind a thicket of brush. It was a knife, curious she rummaged through the grass and retrieved it. She studied it for a moment, it didn't look too old. Maybe some passersby dropped it along their travels. It looked kind of neat, something Zoro would like. Not too embellished, sharp and with a good grip. Might make a nice gift, even if he doesn't want it I'm sure Usopp or Luffy would love it.

She smiled brightly, tossing the blade up cautiously before snatching it right back in her grip and continuing her search. Not 10 minutes later she had a strange feeling wash over her as she got closer to the other side of the area. Something was wrong she could sense it, someone was watching her. Just then she paused focusing on her surroundings, that was when she heard several twigs snap.

"I know you're there so make yourself known before I make you." Robin exclaimed in a tone that would make most men cower. She crossed her arms prepared to drag out the culprit, just then a pair of slim arms sprouted out of one of the bushes near a big tree.

"Wait! I'm coming out don't do anything rash!" A naïve young man with jet black hair and a coy smile slowly made his way towards her. He was medium height and handsome in a way. He looked like a drifter and a little rough around the edges almost like he'd been living on his own for a while.

She watched him intently and noticed something peculiar. His first appearance is worn and rugged although as she glanced passed his hands they looked well maintained and clean. Oddly his nails were painted silver and shined in the banned light cast through the trees.

He cautiously stepped over the multitude of brush crossing his path. His boot snagged a few enlarged roots as he went. One nearly caused him to lose his balance and topple over like an idiot. Even Robin was having trouble reading the situation although she retained her straight face.

"Alright spill it! Why were you spying on me? Hoping to sneak a peek, are we?" Robin mentioned as he was nearing the edge of the overgrowth.

"Oh no no no no, it's nothing like that I assure you!" He sharply retorted waving his hands back and forth to deter the woman. This only amused her further. "It's just I was going by and I noticed a gorgeous creature and I had to stop."

"Flattery doesn't suit me so drop the act, just what exactly are you doing here." She was far more annoyed by this point.

"Ok ok relax. My name is Damien, please pardon my appearance I've been all around for the last year. I'm a drifter from a small island an unknown distance from here." He ruffled his hair, the back was shorter than the front and had a silver streak mixed in with the mass of black locks. He wore a worn acid washed blue shirt with a dark gray denim jacket and plain black jeans. His face was dirty and scuffed up. He reached a hand up to sweep the hair from his eyes as he approached the older woman. Those nails glistened with the delicate motion catching her eye once more.

If looks could kill, Robin's would have this boy lying on the floor gasping for air. She didn't trust anything about this. She maintained her head, giving him time to explain himself. What he didn't know however was she held her new found toy close behind her back with a confidence. That if she needed to, she wouldn't hesitate to use it.

"I came here to search for something I learned about from this book." He paused for a moment to swing around his satchel and pull out a little red dyed leather bound book thicker than you would think.

"My father found it decades before I was born. Sadly, he died when I was young, it wasn't until I was grown that I rediscovered his journal." Robin listened patiently to his story though plucking against her heart strings wouldn't work on her. She long perfected a shield to combat most of those things.

"Let me ask you something. Have you ever heard about Poneglyphs?"

Those were the magic words that gripped her attention. It was plain to see in her eyes she was interested. She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. "Forgive me, but I don't discuss such things."

"Oh but you do know about them yea? I've never actually found one myself but I've been looking high and low for anything that could point me in the right direction. That's how I ended up here. You see I found this shading done on one of the stones and through much research found it leads to this particular island."

"Are you saying you have a piece of a Poneglyph with you?"

"I sure do, right here." He lightly patted his dark worn leather satchel with muse. As if he were proud of his findings. Robin was thoroughly interested. She figured she could squeeze a bit of information out of him with the aid of her clever tongue.

"You peak my interest, I myself have a limited knowledge of those stone." She sugar coated the truth of course. "I'd gladly help you out that is if you'd be willing to share your findings with me." If she could discover the missing piece of the chant with the help of the stranger than more power to her. It was time to set her plan into action.

"You'd be so kind to do that for me, even after all that mess just now?" Damien furrowed his brows as if confused by her actions and yet grateful. He came a bit closer, facing her as if they'd started a normal conversation the entire time, talking face to face all the way up till now, though they hadn't.

"Ehh you meet interesting people in interesting situations." Robin smiled brightly, a rare sight in which she only displayed once she knew her target was falling for her trap. Pity he was kind of cute. Oh well she'd done worse things to far more attractive people with no remorse. It was things like that that didn't matter when on the hunt. To get what she wanted she played the sly snake until she neared what she would be searching for.

"I actually think I found something back over that way." She was referring to the disfigured Poneglyph she was sure he had no idea about. The look on his face reassured her prediction. She watched as he stepped passed her and towards the center of the circle. She waited a moment before turning heel and slowly following his back to the spot. She continued to hold the knife close to her from behind just in case.

He approached steadily and full of awe, plain to see on his face. He looked it up and down scanning the characters but it was evident that he was not reading them. It wasn't until his eyes reached the bottom did he look up in confusion. "Where's the last piece?"

"From what I understand that sketch that you found should be the ticket to the rest of the inscription." Robin said a matter of factually as if she had to remind him. Suddenly, she got that feeling as if something were utterly wrong here. As he reached in his bag to grab the shading he said he'd discovered something sinister flashed across his face.

She watched him carefully as he riffled through multitudes of things crowding the space. Something caught her eye, something shinning. He paused for a second, halting all motion radiating from his bag. He'd found what he was looking for, a light chime reverberated as it was lifted from its place.

Along thin chain was pulled like a vicious cobra from a basket. It seemed to go one forever making it a wonder how it was ever able to fit in that bag. Let alone how he was able to carry it so nonchalantly on his side. It looked mixed matched, some links were darker than the others and silver made up the majority.

"You're not going to use that blade, are you?" Her eyes widened at the suddenness of his question but not as wide as the vehement smile spreading across her lips. She had nothing to worry about she could easily overpower this boy.

"Oh, so you knew about that. Not surprising since you'd been watching me the whole time. Just what are you getting at exactly?" She received no answer.

She felt something scuffle up the back of her shirt like a ghost had caressed her skin. It startled her more than you would think causing a chill to run down her spine. She quickly turned only to see nothing but the wind scuffing up the dust.

"Never take your eye off the enemy." His voice was monotoned and discouraging to no end. His words echoed as she turned back to face him although he was no longer there. Not in a mood to play games Robin produced the jeweled knife she'd found. She swiftly spun on her heels and spotted the boy sitting on top of the massive stone. He looked like the human form of a sly fox.

Noticing he was no longer within range she decided to switch up tactics. After all stick to what you know. She crossed her arms threatening to snap the young punks neck with the next shady move. She didn't expect what would happen next. With the flick of his finger the blade wriggled in her more than steady hands. It felt as though it was being stolen blade end first.

With her notably distracted, he decided to make his move. The trinket seemed to be possessed as it wiggled haphazardly in her hand. Then it did the expected, it bent back out her palm slicing her good ways down her wrist. The sudden pain caused her to drop the blade into the dirt bellow her.

She was shocked at the sight of her own blood more so the amount. She clasped onto it with her other hand. There was a thick cut starting at the base of her palm curling down and around her forearm. Droplets of red mixed in with the dust as Damien made his move. All she heard was the sound of light chimes before catching a glimpse of what she could make out to be a thin band of light embracing her tightly.

It didn't take long before she was subdued entirely. His peculiar silver chain wrapped its way all too tightly around the woman. With the extra weight added Robin was unable to stand and came crashing to the ground not as gracefully as she would have liked. There was something else. Worse than the cut on her arm or the fact that she'd been played as a fool. She could feel the strength leave her body. She'd known the feeling all too well, it would make sense that some of the links were made of.

"Sea prism stone, the look on your face says it all. You've figured it out. I knew you could do it after all you're a bright girl." He squeezed the chain a bit harder just so she could feel the sting as the unholy stone pressed firmly against her skin.

"Alright now that I know you're willing to cooperate tell me everything you know, Nico Robin of the Strawhat Pirates." Her eyes widened as the full effect of the situation settled in. She began to tremble with rage.

He'd tricked her, humiliated her and maimed her however yet her determination was still in tacked. There was a fury growing within her like a beast whose been caged. His dirty tricks won't save him.

He had no idea who he was messing with, unfortunately neither did she.


	9. Chapter 9 - Fortune

Back in the Alleyway

A confused look washed over Zoro's face as he watched the little old woman study her crystal ball. He couldn't see what was so interesting about it, just seemed like a weird clear little ball. It wasn't like it radiated a glow or had anything out of the ordinary floating inside of it. He didn't get it, the woman told him to sit down yet she continued to stare into her ball. Zoro was beginning to lose patients with her. "Soooo what did you want old lady."

"Shhh I'm looking into inevitable. Hush or you'll make me lose my concentration." Her hands waved over the orb and she seemed to whisper something incoherent under her breath. Zoro cocked an eyebrow at her odd behavior, not accustomed to the gypsy way of life, too much superstition for his taste. He cared more for tangible reality not invisible fiction. It was just the way he'd always been, some would say a nonbeliever, but what can you really believe in these days. Is there a God or how about a government that works for the greater good or even the supposed outlaws that do more good than harm in the world? Who do you put your belief in?

"Ugh I don't have time for this. Thanks for the silence and empty stares but I think I'll just be on my way now." He finally said after a few more moments. He didn't see the point in sitting ideally at a table across from a weird little gypsy women and her magic ball. It was a waste of his time and to think he hardly even got a chance to look around before this lady pulled him into whatever this was.

"Stay where you are, after all it must be hard to move around with all those wounds bound the way they are." He stopped moving; not even attempting to get out of his chair and looked back at her. She was looking dead at him, her expression hardly changing but looking a bit more ominous. She looked as if she was tired but her eyes shown to be way different, they were full of wonder. Why this was he had no idea but he was bound to find of what exactly her gain was.

"Wait how do you..? How do you know all of this?" Zoro questioned softly as he folded his arms together and placed them on the table, a more comfortable position since it seemed like he was going to be here for a while. Plus, it took a lot just to stand and walk off; the whole walk to town was a minor hell although he refused to show it.

"I can see right through you. I know what you've been through and what will happen next. What you did was very brave. Stupid but brave." She let out a little smile. Zoro hated this, how on Earth could anyone else know what went down unless they were there when it happened. Regardless of how she knew, it didn't matter the truth was out. It didn't worry him however after all she didn't look like the gossiping type.

"Ok you got my attention, but what do you really want from me? How do you know all of this and why are you telling me?" She smiled a genuine smile; perhaps it was because she enjoyed the company, that or it amused her to see confusion work its way onto the young man's face. "Well it didn't take much to convince you now did it?"

Zoro said nothing only narrowing his eyebrows at the woman, urging her to explain herself. The two looked back at each other in silence and after some time as well as a few serious glares she sighed and continued talking, "As I told you I can see right through you, as if you were an open book. You see I'm a fortune teller; this crystal ball you've been staring at so eagerly has the capability to allow me to peak into a certain window of time. It only works, however if you know what you are looking for."

"Sounds a little farfetched if you ask me, honestly I don't believe in fairy tales and voodoo magic. Hell you can hardly get me to understand and accept the delusion that is the devil fruit users. I don't quite understand how that's magic or some other strange force but I've learned to accept the fact that they exist just like all other kinds of weird I've come across on the grand line. A fortune teller doesn't surprise me one bit." Zoro said calmly but how she'd come across the information regarding him made him wonder. Perhaps it was some voodoo magic or something. Who knows, it really didn't matter anyway he's still going to believe in was he knows, physical proof and fact, nothing more.

"I suppose if there's no sure way of making you believe than maybe it best to let you carry on in your stupor. After all isn't that what most people do, walk around enjoying their miserable span of existence until they become blind to the inevitable. Young man you're not immortal and whether or not you want to believe it or not you will die. Sooner if not later, it's all a matter of time and as I see it if carry on this charade it'll be of your own doing." Her words came out as smooth as silk and weighted on the man as if they were led bricks.

"Alright I've had enough of this... " With one swift movement, he stood from his seat, nearly knocking it to the floor in the process. His sore body ached even under limited amounts of stress but this caused his body to tension without meaning to, wincing in discomfort.

"You know it's infected, don't you? That's why it's not healing." Her eyes softened out of genuine concern and seem to flashed something foreign that he couldn't place. But there was one thing she did know and that was he was destroying himself for no good reason.

"I don't need your pity old woman." Hers or anybody else's, too many people sticking their noses into his business and now it was this old hag. How she found out was no longer his concern, she knew and that was that end of story. Nothing can change what has already been done. Zoro was strong without a doubt but his stubbornness even seemed to outweigh his power.

"That pride of yours is going to be the death of you I hope you can understand that." The women clasped her hands together as she watched the young man. She knew what she was talking about and so did Zoro, although he'd never admit it, she was right.

"I'll take my chances; I tend to have very good luck." He stood up straight pushing in the chair in its place under the table. As he expected it was a complete waste of time.

"That may be so however sometimes luck isn't always enough. I urge you to take this with you just in case. Think of it as a gift from a crazy old lady." The woman pulled a small charm out from one of her long sleeves. It was a curious looking trinket, small enough to fit inside her palm. It was a carving of some sort of sadistic beast with horns and wings. Quite odd for it to be the sort of thing that is supposed to bring you good fortune.

"So this little thing will bring me luck or something?" He reached out one of his arms and took the carving from her hand and studied it for a moment.

"Well I never said that but it will bring you your destiny." Zoro cocked an eyebrow at the last words she uttered. He looked closer at the little demon looking figure with little ruby eyes and sharp teeth. Ugly looking thing.

Zoro growing more and more skeptical the longer he was in her presents. First, she dumps all she knows on him, and then she feels it necessary to tell him about his destiny. He knew what he was put on this Earth to do and that was to become the world's greatest swordsman. Unless this trinket can sharpen his blades, it was useless.

"Gee thanks lady. I'm going to be off now. Thank you for the umm fortune telling and everything I guess." A shudder ran down his spine as he halfheartedly thanked the woman. He put the creepy little charm in his jacket pocket along with his hands.

"Remember what I said pirate hunter." With that he turned heel and continued to walk down the crooked ally way. 'What a weird woman..' He sighed deeply feeling a tad more relaxed now that he was alone once again. 'Why does it seem like everyone's out to get me today?'

He walked until he met the end of the ally way. It led out of the town where there was more of ravenous vegetation. The cobblestone road went out another couple feet before coming to the edge where the grass had grown over. It was an uneven surface that made it awkward to walk on.

He looked around in all directions noting that he was truly alone, at least for the time being. The walls that acted like a hallway for the urchins of the city frayed out at the end. Tall walls of stone and granite led out to the dense forest covered in lush green vines.

He leaned up against the soft plant covered stone. Breathing deeply the warm breeze that rolled by. He closed his eyes for a moment, steadying himself. He shakily raised his right arm to his abdomen and felt the bandages underneath tenderly.

He seethed even with the lightest touch. He bit his bottom lip as he leaned closer into the wall. He ran his hand down the length and over to his side where the gash had been. It pulsed in time with his beating heart. He lifted his thin gray jacket up to get a good look only to see a mass of soiled bandages crisscrossing his body.

He gently tugged his jacket back down and sank further into the wall. He rested his head back against the fresh leaves and looked up at the sun and the blue sky. He pulled the charm from his pocket and watched it glisten in the light. "Creepy little thing aren't you huh?" He twirled it in his fingers. "Gonna bring me to my destiny, right? I wonder what that means."

Shrugging it of he tossed the small trinket in the air and caught it in his fist before cramming his hand back into his pockets. Setting his eyes forward he pulled himself away from the wall and forced his legs forward towards the forest. There was something about it that drew him to it. Calling his name and whispering incoherent things. With that he wondered off into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10 - Adhere

The wind whipped violently threw the open space. It carried with it the salted scent of the nearby ocean Robin loved so dearly. She could hear an ominous whistle as the air scuffled threw her raven hair. That was the only bit of bliss she was getting from this whole situation. Being captured was never fun, not that it happened often.

"What are you going to do with me?" Robin said wriggling against her restraints, the sea stone taking its toll. The feeling of fatigue weighted heavier than her chains, a bad combination.

Damien sighed deeply, seemingly frustrated on the situation, although she knew better. He never did give an answer to her. Instead he rounded up his belongings in his bag, never giving her another glance.

"It's only a matter of time." He said suddenly gripping her attention. "Someone will come for you." With that he walked off aimed for the other end of the area. Once well beyond her view, another huge boulder caught his eye, figuring a nicest place as any to hide out. Lay in wait for another straw hat to fall victim.

Not moments later there was a strange rustle in the woods to the right of where she sat. Although on opposite sides, the two of them in unison glanced towards the steadily growing noise. Robin was the first one to notice the unnatural tuff of green as it went by. The familiar sight sent a wave of shock threw her. 'Oh no.. Zoro."

There was a welt of emotion that swelled within her, all mixed together into one complete feeling of helplessness. She didn't know whether to be overcome with joy upon seeing her comrade or racked with fear for him.

She almost didn't want to alert him for fear of looming danger. She was well aware of Zoro's ability to handle himself but she just had the a really bad feeling about this guy. She could tell there was a bit of a screw loose in his head that would compel him to go after infamous pirates like the Strawhats.

Never the less, this was a very very bad situation. She tried to stay as quiet as possible in hopes that he would just pass by. Although unlikely since his curiosity was just as bad as hers. Just like she thought, he was now approaching the vacant area. He almost looked like he was searching for something.

Zoro peeked out from behind the thick brush spotting Robin almost instantly as he turned his head. His eye met with hers and widened in unison as they held their gaze. Within moments he was rushing over to her. He had no idea what was going on but there was no way in hell she was willingly holding herself down with those chains.

It was almost by instinct how he found her. His internal compass must have steered him in the right direction. That was a surprise and yet he always seemed to show up right in the nick of time. Yet she couldn't shake this feeling. She broke her train of thought, seeing the swordsman hurry through an abundance of plants. One almost caught his foot but broke under the his heavy clad boot.

He hurried yet cautiously approached the raven haired woman, confirming it was really her and not a trap. She was held down by heavy chain next to cluster of boulders with no one in sight.

Going against his better judgment, he stepped out from behind the thickets of plants and rushed over to her aid, swords in hand. He couldn't risk the lives of his crew mates over a hunch. Robin found it extremely hard to move, the sea stone made sure of that. She had to find a way of signaling him. That strange man was up to something and she could tell it would be some sort of dirty trick.

Damien monitored them from atop one of the large boulders. 'There's no way I'd be able to take on Roronoa Zoro head on, he's one of the Strawhat's strongest. It's time to set my plan into action.' He smiled maliciously as he raised his hand. He had scattered various blades among other metallic objects throughout the area. With his power, even a monster like him didn't stand a chance, even if he was as good as a swordsman they say.

An individual knife floated up out of the grass behind the unaware pirate as Zoro moved closer to Robin, noticing the strip of cloth covering her mouth. He narrowed his eyebrows as she struggled desperately to alert the swordsman of the impending danger looming above them. He sheathed his swords and quickly moved to remove material from her usually frantic face.

His hand seemed to be mere inches from her cheek before it suddenly fell. The cold steel knife glided through the air at mach speed and pierced his side. He cringed as it sunk in deeper, fresh blood spewing from the wound. His ears perked upon hearing the muffled cries from the one he pictured would never lose their composure. It's seemed as though his reaction was a delayed however. He hadn't expected it. He cursed himself for being so careless in a time like this.

Damien smiled once more in satisfaction that one of his higher targets was so easy to manage. 'Maybe he's not as tough as they make him out to be. Heh I can't wait to take the price on his head as well.'

There was an obvious change within the swordsman as if his instincts have kicked in. The assailant could see the other man begin to shake, snickering at his dirty work. Must not be able to handle it, he thought to himself. Zoro panted, accepting the fresh pain in his side. He could feel the adrenaline rush through him making his forget about his condition for a while.

This guy had no idea who he was dealing with. Robin glanced up at her companion only to she his eyes shadowed over with a look on his face that she knew all too well. It was the face of someone who would tear his enemy to shreds. He'd done it many times before when threatened, let alone when one of his friend were in danger. She was sure he would do it again too. Just like then. A flash of the paw print tyrant crossed her mind causing her to shudder over his veiled heroism.

"Hey asshole! Quit pissing yourself from a distance like a coward and face me!" Zoro yelled out into the open area, the knife seemingly not affecting him as much as the bounty hunter had hoped. The pirate hunter wrapped his fingers around the handle yanking it from his skin.

With an unhindered force he sent a cascade of his own blood across the surrounding area. Robin could feel a light spray of the ever letting fluid across her face and clothes. She could stare in silence as the events before her began to unfold. Unable to move or fight back for that matter she watched painfully as her injured friend fought for her.

Zoro took several deep breaths as thick dark crimson ran down his side and the length of the blade. He in one swift movement almost completely unseen, then hurled it at the boulder Damien hid behind. It stuck into the stone, blood still dripping off the blade.

Blood splattered all over from the force and covered the spot where the knife split the rock. Thin lines ran down the length as bigger cracks worked their way into the hard sediment. Gravity pulling it apart like a shallow rock slide as it split in two. Robin sat behind her friend silently cursing herself for being so utterly useless.

Just as the mineral came toppling down Damien leaped out and was spotted. He shot straight into the air as he shot a glance over to his targets then back to the crumbling boulder. 'He did that with my knife?' he thought as the cheekiest smile stretched across his face.

Zoro was in no mood for this, nor was he in any condition. He panted steadily as he drew his swords, placing his pride between his already clenching teeth. This could go either way he thought as he shifted his weight. His brows furrowed in anger as he watched the cocky bastard flip in the air and land not too far off to the side, making a face which I suppose was to be shock.

"Oh, sorry about that I must have misplaced my blade, glad to of had it returned so swiftly." He scratched the back of his head as to be coy which succeeded in further pissing Zoro off. This kid made him want to puke, his sheer insolence and lack of seriousness was almost nauseating. His condition was bad enough without having to deal with this punk.

Zoro lined up his swords, he was determined to end this as quick as possible. Not giving Robin another glance he walked away from her, intent to deal with this nuisance. "I'll be right back, don't get so down over this." Just then he made a subtle backslash, the bound cloth which kept her quite slid down into her lap as she watched her friend slowly step away from her. Easing herself with the situation was harder than she could play off. On the surface she showed her calm tranquil self, underneath it was helplessness just like back at Enies Lobby.

She shifted her weight into a more comfortable position, pushing the negative thoughts out of her head. That was when she noticed something, he was favoring his right side. Odd considering he'd taken the stab wound to the right. Could it be he's still recovering? A very good possibility, she glanced over from the stream of blood running from his side over to the bastard off to the side. She shook off the thought. Zoro was strong enough to beat this guy, he'd be alright just like always. "Watch your back" she said.

Zoro chuckled before he looked back at her, a bright smile perched on his lips as he spoke, "I have you to watch it for me." With that he walked off leaving Robin to watch from the sidelines.


	11. Chapter 11 - Submission

Zoro carried himself as solid as he could manage; never letting the pain he felt show on his face. He left a thin trail of fresh blood as he strolled over accepting whatever challenge the other presented. Deep down he could feel himself slipping. Even so, he couldn't allow this punk to get away with whatever he had planned. 'I have to end this as quickly as possible.' He thought to himself as he forced himself to stay focused.

He stopped yards away from his opponent, staring him down with vengeful intensity that would make most men crumble. The kid seemed to shutter although in a mocking sort of way that made Zoro's blood boil. He couldn't believe what he was dealing with, utter immaturity.

He held his swords at attention waiting for his enemy to make a move. His hands remained steady although he could feel gravity pull against the weight of his blades. He forced his muscles to stay in tune, seemingly more challenging than anything else. He'd undergone worse he figured this was nothing. No matter what, he couldn't afford to let his opponent best him.

He could tell this guy had no honor; so far he'd done nothing but poke fun at the situation. It was disgusting. Zoro eyed the other as he took a step forward. He kept his defenseless crew mate in mind. There was no telling what kind of sick twisted things this kid drew up. Zoro snarled at the thought, unintentionally intimidating his enemy as he usually did. He figured his facade would crumble after seeing his face.

The truth of the matter however was Zoro didn't look intimidating by any means. The look he shot although genuine and hate filled just wasn't the full forced. Although he seemed withered and pale not like the demon swordsman from the rumors. It was almost too much for the other to take him seriously, which he blatantly conveyed without hesitation.

He guy seemed to finally get a good look of the swordsman. Cocking an eyebrow he scurried a tad bit closer as if trying to confirm it was really him and not some corpse standing in front of him. After he was somewhat satisfied he began to stretch. Doing several lungs and twists before bending over a touching his toes.

Zoro seemed to let some of his seriousness fly like a child's balloon into the air at the sight of the idiot. Honestly, was he really doing warm up stretches right now. His dull fever ached on causing his head to pulse in temp with his thumping heart beat. Shallow and yet in addition to his fueling anger it sped on faster. It was loud like a war drum beating off in his ear.

Just as Zoro had had enough of being ignored a shuriken whizzed past his face without warning, barely giving him enough time to react. It faintly sliced his left temple as it went by before sticking in a tree behind him. Blood streamed down in a thin line, running into his eye causing his to see red. He could feel a fire burning with in him. He quickly blinked the blood out of his eye which ran down his face like an artificial tear leaving a thin red trail down his cheek.

If Zoro didn't know any better he'd say his actions somewhat conveyed his once strong image.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't believe we've been properly introduced!" The stranger spoke in cheerful tone which was thrown off by the situation. "My name is Damien Laroux; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed in a gentlemanly manner polar opposite of his actions prior.

There was something off about the guy. The way he carried himself was odd but somewhat collected. Zoro starred him down, reading the subtle details. He paused for a moment and wiped the blood out of his line of vision. As far as he could tell there was a definite screw loose somewhere upstairs, perhaps several.

"And you must be the infamous Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. I do have to tell you I'm a huge fan. I just love your style; three swords must have been a hard feat to master. I wonder if it'd be too much to ask your autograph." He said scratching the back of his head coy something Luffy would do.

Zoro glared at the other his eyes full of venom and yet he arched an eyebrow dumbfounded as the man rambled on. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. You can't possibly think I'll forgive you."

Damien glance over to the woman he'd tied up. "Oh you mean that whole misunderstanding earlier? No no no no you've got this all wrong you see we were just having a nice chat. We just couldn't seem to agree on a certain topic." He tried to shrug it off as if kidnapping was perfectly normal.

"After all she played the damsel perfectly if I do say so myself. I suppose you're playing the knight in shining armor come to protect his princess." He taunted further clasping his hands together as if to swoon around. If all of a sudden hearts appeared in his eyes like Sanji's he swore he would vomit.

"Shut your insolate fucking mouth! Whatever kind of game you're trying to play it's not a good one. Quite frankly I'm getting sick of it." Zoro tightened his hold on his swords. He knew what he had to do, what this guy has already done was unforgivable. It was hard to imagine just exactly he had planned for Robin had he not shown up. He could feel himself getting hotter, whether it was the undoubtedly growing fever or his peaking anger one thing was for certain, he would make this guy pay.

The two gazed at each other, daring one another to make a move. "Pity, you really shouldn't have interfered. You just really seem to have a bad habit of taking other peoples place." Suddenly Damien wrapped his arms around his waist, reaching for what seemed another one of his hidden blades.

Zoro paused if not for the tiniest second; there was something particular about those last few words he spoke. 'Taking other peoples place,' surely he could know what had happened two weeks ago. Did everyone on this stupid island find out? He couldn't know for certain but something strange was going on here. He'd have to find out just what is going on between that old woman and this boorish kid.

Almost mirroring the other, Zoro pulled back his swords into one of his more devastating stances prepared to strike. The two moved in sync as Zoro lunged forward; Damien produced what seemed like several more metallic throwing stars. Two shuriken were perched perfectly separated by each knuckle, 8 per fist full.

Zoro made it about halfway before his enemy released his flurry of tiny swirling stars of death. They were nearly invisible, had Zoro been 100% they would have been a clear as a crow among cardinals. He forced himself to focus. He closed his eyes as what seemed like shimmering glass approached him. At hyper speed Zoro leaped straight into the air as the metallic menace whizzed past him.

There were multiple loud booms as the projectiles collided with the ground. Dust and debris shot up into the sky like geyser casting out bits of rock everywhere. Zoro watched the ruckus safely 15 feet in the air, thankful that at the moment he could rely on his body. He wondered how much longer he could maintain this pace. He redirected his glance back to Damien who appeared to be sitting cross legged where he was originally standing. His arms were folded over and he seemed a bit displeased if you will.

That sickening feeling Zoro had earlier was stronger now than before and he was certain it wasn't his injuries making him feel this way. He couldn't take it anymore his pride wouldn't allow it. He gritted his teeth and furrowed his brow his rage beginning to consume him. Seemingly stepping in midair, Zoro turned heel in the other direction towards the punk.

The other snapped his head up as Zoro neared him in midair at the last second he flexed his hand in an odd formation. Abrupt and without warning the multiples of minuscule blades shot up from the dust. Reflecting in the light like hyper hummingbirds gliding in the air, accelerating with condensed speed until surrounding the swordsman. Within an instant the anger blinding him had churned into whatever delayed warning his body was able to muster up.

"I was told to make you bleed." He waved his hands in the air again; controlling the shuriken's every move.

Zoro was mere feet from the ground before the wave washed over him. His eyes widened as what seemed like mini rotating buzz saws sliced their way into his flesh. In a flash his arms and legs were lacerated taking with it bits of cloth and fresh blood. Two shards in unison skated across his back making him seethe, not before being pelted with several more. One made home in his shoulder another to his side. His breath hitched before gritting his teeth and raising his swords.

All he could do was shield himself until his feet were able to touch the ground and avoid the danger. Another two stars stuck in his back as something unexpected happened Zoro spun heel and faced the other. He was never one to run away. As by instinct Zoro narrowed in on his enemy. He ignored all the pain signals from his body although he was sure his legs were swaying.

Something inside of him compelled him to stand tall. Even the look he gave was calm and calculating, not as desperate as the other had hoped after going through something like that. Damien straightened up and reached into his side pocket for another weapon. But before he could draw anything he froze just as Zoro's prized sword pierced his side clean through. In a split second he'd jumped back.

He hadn't seen him coming let alone his sword. Damien quickly clenched his side in attempts at stifling the bleeding. He glanced down at as the red seeped through his fingers. He chuckled before redirecting his vision back towards the pirate. "That's more like the rumors." Zoro didn't say a word. He felt like the weight of world was pulling him down and yet he was gliding on air at the same time. Just then another rouge shuriken lacerated his skin, starting at the base of his shoulder blade coiling up around to his ribs. He notably winces, the blade running through one of his already existing wounds.

It nearly caused him to buckle. The sting of the tender healing flesh being apart a second time was unbearable. Damien watched in curiosity as Zoro paused to recollect himself. He was one to take any chance he could get, no matter how dirty. This entire time he'd been studying the others body language and any idiot could tell he was protecting his core. He would do anything to get the upper hand even picking at old wounds would do. In a fight for Damien anything goes. All he had to do was lie in wait for the right moment.

Zoro stopped in his tracks; time seemed to slow as he focused on his next move. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes, feeling every vibration in the air as he pinpointed his target. With a more than fluid movement he slashed his blade in the others direction as he appeared next to him. He hadn't expected the other to know where he would show up. It seemed Zoro was running on pure instinct by this point and it seemed to work. His newest black blade glided through the others side as he made a half attempt to avoid it. "You're distracted."

He exhaled. There wasn't anything more satisfying than landing a heavy hit on your opponent. The way the blood sprayed from the wound, covering every surface around. It was such an adrenaline boost. He didn't even think about his condition if only for an instant, at the moment the only thing of his mind was revenge that and blood.

Damien staggered back, clasping his side as if he'd fall apart if he didn't. Blood poured from the wound profusely as he forced himself to maintain his grip. Zoro paused as he watched the other struggle. An almost sadistic smile perched itself on Zoro's lips. Had he liked the blood from his blade he would have been the true sight of terror. By the looks of it he seemed to be enjoying himself now. If he didn't know better he'd say his enemy had come to what you would consider a stalemate.

"Stings doesn't it? This is a cured blade after all. It seems to always have this effect on people, especially on the ones it doesn't particularly like." Zoro mentioned, excitement just about radiating off of him as he spoke. He watched the blood glisten off his blade in the setting sun as he in one swift movement slung it in the dirt.

"Well actually it's a bit refreshing. It's been too long since I've felt the burning sensation of being cut by a master." He held his arm which seemed to make the prefect seal over the gash. Had he not reacted at the last second he would have been nothing more than a pile on the floor. Over all he seemed to be taking it well. If he in right mind could say the guy didn't even seem to break a sweat over it.

Damien lifted his head to face the swordsman, his eyes noticeably changed. Zoro got that strange feeling again, that this wasn't the same person who'd been stringing him around up until now. It was odd almost like a bipolar switch has flipped his mood to something more serious. He could tell something was up and this guy would end up being more trouble than he was worth.

Zoro had been in similar situations like this before, each not ending well. He learned time and time again, if there's a chance to end a fight like this, the safer the better. He could end this all in one foul swoop. With the flick of his sword he was sure he could lop his head off. It was too easy, although he almost never resorted to such a cowardly finish. It wasn't the way he liked to end a fight.

At this point he knew he didn't have a choice. With his and Robin's life at steak he couldn't chance his abilities anymore. There was no telling how much longer his body would last. The only reassurance he could guarantee was that his enemy was just as bad off.

In one swift movement Zoro crossed his swords, settling into one of his stances in preparation to charge the other again. Hopefully with this next move in mind he would end this fight. "Oni Giri." Zoro's eyes grew even colder than the others as he spoke, determined to slice the other to pieces. At the blink of an eye he launched from his position a few feet from his target.

"Pity," Damien uttered as he ducked under Zoro's incoming attack and himself landing a devastating kick to Zoro's stomach. He could hear the crack as a few of his ribs broke as he kicked harder sending him flying. Even worst under the surface his once tightly wrapped wounds were without a doubt opened again. The pain was in imaginable.

His body revered in agony as he flew back. The others movements were so quick he couldn't react if he'd wanted to. Everything seemed to go black after that if only for an instant. For an instant everything was absent. His eyes slid shut as the worry and physical suffering was forgotten almost as if his heart had stopped.

It was when his back collided with a boulder that it all came flooding back. With a sharp inhale, a rippling sensation spread throughout his body. Once his clouded mind came back to reality he was met with the dull pain branching from his chest. The copper taste in his mouth was stronger than before all too familiar for him. He coughed weakly to clear his throat, sending thick warm liquid dribbling down the sides of his jaw.

Zoro looked like a mess. His head was drooped to the side as a subtle pool of red began to grow around his place slumped against the stone. Blood seeped through his once light gray jacket which was now soaked through and torn. He felt like a ragdoll that undergone some sort of cruel treatment. His chest seemed to rise and fall in hesitation to each labored breath.

"Come on, that can't be all you've got!" Damien sounded beyond angry this time, the raw emotion radiating off of him with each word.

Zoro took a thick swallow before lifting his head. His vision was blurred causing more of a strain to focus than what was reassuring. His enemy eyed him from a distance, no longer hunched over in agony like before. There was something off about this picture. He played off as though his wound had been sealed. That was when he noticed something peculiar glistening in the sun light.

He figured he must have been delirious and seeing things because it was almost like he had stapled himself closed. He looked closer, the other now walking towards the confused swordsman.

"I see you've noticed, good to know after all of that you're still coherent." He reached to lift the torn blood soaked piece of clothe that covered his wound. He couldn't believe his eyes. That parting gift he'd left him had been perfectly stitched together using what seemed like thin pieces of wire. It looked almost like a professional's handiwork. Just like that he released the piece of fabric which fluttered back to his side where it belonged.

Damien smiled as if proud by his foot work. Zoro's eyes followed him as he stepped up closer. It was obvious that hit took way more out of him than what it would have normally. His body felt like it was entirely made of lead and he was just sinking. His lids grew heavily over his eyes as he glared at the disgusting man in front of him. For a moment he didn't care what would happen next. That everything would work out even if he nodded off.

Damien stopped at the foot of the swordsman half temped to kick his boot to ruse something out of him. He had something else better in mind. He could sense pieces of his special metal stuck in the back of the swordsman. The crease of his mouth perked at the thought of his luck.

He lifted his hand, sadistic thoughts dancing in his mind when suddenly he stopped. As he starred down the broken man he could feel something unsettling by his means. He could sense this fire still burning in the other. Just the pressure near him seemed to weigh heavily. He knew better than to disband the dead look in the half silted eyes of a fallen foe.

With the flick of a finger Zoro's empty eyes shot open full of life. What was once filled to the brim with fatigue was now blood shot and overflowing with fresh agony. For the first time in the fight the swordsman was screaming. His voice echoed in the space conveying the blood curdling cries of a broken man. He was sure Robin could hear them, and surly was trying to put an image to sounds.

Zoro's back burned with a fiery intensely which forced him to arch back in reaction. He'd never felt something so excruciating as this pain. The two stars in his back which had been long forgotten now spun in sync into his tensioning muscle. Blood was everywhere, spilling out like an over flowing wine glass as it soaked into everything it touched. The red pooled thickly beneath them as he continued. Slowly they cut into his body, carving a pathway through his chest to their master.

It was pure torture, hearing the sound of your own bone and flesh being sawed through. Mid way through the ordeal his screams began to die down having spent all his energy. All he could do after that was wriggle against the feeling as the other pulled to blades through his chest. He was sure he would have blacked out had not been for his thick headed nature forcing him to endure it all.

Like pulling teeth with a final tug came in unison the still spiraling blades as they exited his chest. Blood poured from the jagged exit wounds as Zoro's body slunk against the boulder. Short careful breaths were followed by hoarse exasperated coughs which wracked his already failing body. Once settled he seemed to recompose himself even so much as to glare back at the other mocking him. It's almost like a switch has flipped for the swordsman.

With a thick swallow Zoro narrowed his blood shot eyes. They were filled to the brim with raw anger and yet he couldn't help but smile. Had his body allowed him he probably would have laughed. Whether it was in spirit, spite or insanity was another matter. Damien watched the other his face flush with curiosity as he twirled his glistening crimson coated instruments in the air. That strange pressure grew heavier in the small space weighing more on the assailant than anything else.

He watched the other, his curiosity never faltering only expanding as he looked him over. Even standing was becoming tiresome as the gravity tired tugging him down. Zoro looked terrifying, the way his own blood covered nearly every inch if his body. His sadistic smile now complete with the addition of the substance the stained his teeth. Who knew the look of a dead man could be so intimidating.


	12. Chapter 12 - Confusion

**Please don't be afraid to comment, review, give pointers, or opinions to how you feel the direction is headed. I'm not the best with summaries nor do I ever really put in little note like these but I do encourage feed back. To me little things like that are like little burst of motivation. I wrote this chapter fairly quickly considering, I just hope it doesn't seem too rushed. I try to add little hints if I can. Thank you everyone who's shown interest. Though we are only scratching the surface :) Enjoy**

It didn't take long for Sanji to notice Zoro's sudden disappearance. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to get so infatuated that he was unable to keep tabs on the man. He knew Zoro would do this; the idiot could get lost on a one way. Just because he didn't pull him back by his collar didn't mean he let his guard down. In a way, he was letting the leash a bit, just enough for the mongrel to get a fill of the outside.

Zoro was a grown man after all and he could handle himself. As much as it didn't seem like it he held more responsibility than Sanji gave him credit for.

He batted back and forth in his mind about his friend. He hated that he thought about him so much lately, it was sickening and yet. There was this feeling that he just couldn't shake. As much as he and the other thick headed man refused to accept he knew he needed help. Whether he'd open up or not was a different story.

As much as he wanted to shop he just couldn't concentrate right now, especially with his companion missing. Even as several beautiful women passed him, he paid no mind as he passed right by them.

He could have sworn he'd noticed Zoro duck into this alley way to the far end, sketchy looking place no wonder the werido was attracted to such a bleak place.

He confidently yet cautiously entered the area. Each brute he passed along the way sent a chill down his spine. This was defiantly not the place you'd ever find him given his pristine way or life. Everything he was accustomed to revolved around

None the less he knew he was well able to combat them have the need be. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that there were people out there with no sense of hygiene.

He nonchalantly held his breath as he went by, careful not to get a wiff of the group of drinks as he passed by. His mind was elsewhere that he didn't notice a peculiar little old lady sitting alone thumbing her crystal ball.

"You're right to worry." Her voice suddenly spoke up before the other could pass, startling the cook who was already on high alert.

"Uh excuse me?" He said visibly confused and slightly more on edge.

"Your friend he went off wondering that way. But if you'd like my advice I'd steer clear of him. He got a dark cloud looming over him. in sure he'd hate to see someone close get caught in the storm." She exclaimed almost wickedly. Had Sanji not known better he'd say she seemed malevolent. But the way she spoke her words it came as a warning.

"Whoa whoa back up. What do you mean by that. I know he's a pain in the ass but that's a bit harsh don't you think?" He said stopping right before passing by her little shop.

"You know better than I do that he's going to kill himself with that boorish attitude of his. The best thing you could do is stay away from that man and let him discover his own path. Whether it be in the world of the next there's not much you can do to prevent it." His eyes widened, he was completely speechless.

He had no idea what to think. He definitely wasn't expecting this little old woman to know all of this. He certainly knew Zoro would never reveal himself to complete strangers. Something about foolish pride but this was off.

All things considered he knew she was right about one thing he was thick headed. But even so Zoro was no idiot. He wouldn't just up and throw his life away. Would he? Of course not, he's just too careless at times and ultimately stuff like that comes back to bite you in the ass.

However this last time has made him unsure of the other. Whether he was loyal, brave, stupid or suicidal back then there was no telling. What happened on that island a few days ago has changed his entire outlook on everything. He respected the man in all aspects but surely, he didn't have a death wish, did he?

"Umm you said he went this way?" He said desperate to get back to his search. He point towards the end of the alley where the light shone remarkably brighter than the ally. She only nodded, well-aware of the concern for his friend's condition and left it at that. She watched as he augmented his hustle as he bobbed and weaved between multiples of people.

Only when he was well out of her sight did he slow his pace to a steady jog. He was getting closer to the end. He could smell the fresh oxygenated air over powering the dingy air that engulfed him.

As if blessing the trees and nature he embraced the sun. Almost for a moment forgetting his troubles and absorbing the calm of the island. Even after everything it was beautiful and the abundance of plants proved that.

He stepped back against the stone wall that wrapped around of city and took in all the green before him. He studied every vibrant color and multiple of leaves until he noticed something out of place, like patches in the forest.

Sanji walked towards a cluster of trees choked with vines and thorns. He glanced all over and noticed an abundance of swift clean cuts he could tell were made recently. Given one guess he'd say his geographically challenged friend was the culprit.

Everywhere he goes he makes a mess. It was just like him to go off hacking away everything in his path then go and get himself lost anyway. He sighed deeply, scratching the back of his head out of frustration before taking a long drag from his cigarette. He crossed his arms lazily as if to get a better look but to no succession.

Seeing no other choice Sanji followed the hastily cut trail through the jungle in pursuit of his meat headed companion. Although his legs were strong he maintained an abnormally fast pace even for him. Every now and then he had to think fast to avoid the occasional sharp turn seconds before hitting a tree that was somehow in the path.

"I cannot believe he detoured all the way out here. It seems like he'd been walking in freaking circles. Doesn't surprise me one bit considering the moss ball can't navigate for shit."

He continued making headway, tracing the winding pathway for several minutes until it straightened out. He soon noticed something; the cuts made were not as clean as they usually were. He knew Zoro prized his swordsmanship above everything else. Sloppy work like this would cause the man to cringe in disgust. Sanji hoped it was just his imagination.

Sanji furrowed his brow, biting down slightly on the butt end of his cigarette. Unable to shake the uneasy feeling he's felt for a while now. Soon not long after he reached the end of his trial and he came across a well-lit area.

He was sure the idiot was nearby considering his trial of destruction has ended here. Carefully he glanced around the open space looking for anything particular. The only clue he could gather were the bundles of broken twigs leading out.

It was odd, the plants that seemed to choke the whole island we're almost afraid to enter the area. For some reason Sanji felt more tentative the closer he got to the edge.

Once determining the space safe enough for entry he dashed out towards the only landmark around, a huge cluster of boulders. He worked his way along to back being cautious of his surroundings.

There was a rustle in the forest to the side which caught his eye. He was startled for an instant before realizing it was a common crow. Pity something so insignificant was able to throw him so off edge. Calming himself he regained his composer. As he watched the bird fly from view, his foot caught something.

He didn't notice he'd snagged something until he was falling towards the ground. With nothing more than the smooth side of a stone to grab he clawed it on the way down .He had just enough time to let out a silent curse as he unceremoniously landed in the dirt.

What he figured was just a root suddenly exclaimed in surprise upon being kicked. The distraught voice sounded feminine and also very familiar. Turns out Sanji had clipped someone's foot rather than some inanimate object. It took moment for him to realize just what exactly had happened. It wasn't until he was lying over on his side looking very much like an idiot.

He blinked his eyes open to moment he settled meeting his bright blue eyes with Robin's darker ones. She starred at him a thick layer of worry chiseled onto her face. I'm sure the last thing expected was Sanji to drop by so suddenly.

It seemed he was even more confused than her at the moment. He had every right to be considering he'd just ran through the jungle after heeding some crazy warning from some crazy woman. Then to end up literally falling into the lap of one of his beloveds which in any other situation would have been a welcomed event.

Only this time she was not her glowing free spirited self. Being bound in thick chains it was plainly obvious she was in distress. Just as quickly as he'd fallen he recovered himself, rushing to her side his current objective momentarily placed on hold.

"What are you doing here?!" She said but was visibly shaken up, almost like the time in Water 7 when she'd been kidnapped by those CP9 bastards. It was hard for him to see her in such a weak state. After all she was one of the strongest people he's come to know. Frantic he tugged at her restraints again finding no solution.

"You know honestly I should be asking you the same thing."

His attempt to free her of her bonds came ill met, the chains seemed held together by some otherworldly force. Then he noticed her arms freshly coated in a dark warm substance. Her wrist was bleeding and she was tied down all alone. There was no explanation needed for what has happened. He could feel himself burning on the inside as a steady rage grew within. Whoever had hurt his friend was going to pay.

"Tell me everything that's happened."


	13. Chapter 13 - Fleeting

Damien continued to twirl his surikens threateningly in the air, thinking of what to do next. Then he suddenly eyed the trio of weapons at his side, his face flush with curiosity. He stepped a bit closer feeling the weight increase over his shoulders.

"Don't you dare touch them" Zoro said spitefully referring to his swords. He couldn't even hold his head up any longer, letting it rest against the stone. Although he tried his best he didn't seem very intimidating.

Damien was more than tempted to try him anyway, recognizing an empty threat. He moved carefully anyway for the off chance Zoro concealed another surprise. He had a feeling he wasn't from the look in his eyes. His reserves had been met with that last attack and right now he'd be lucky if he could move.

Damien curled his fingers over the bloodied hilt of a particular white sword. Zoro jerked a little out of anger and defiance but none the less his broken body remained limp. As much as he wanted to stop this bastard he just couldn't. He felt utterly powerless and for the first time no wasn't sure how he'd get out of this mess.

"It was a promise made on this sword that started it all, wasn't it? With that little girl in the dojo you ended up in as a child." He said nonchalant holding the blade against the setting sun; the light reflected off the perfect blade. He watched the fury on the others face melt into confusion.

Zoro's expression softened finding it hard to process his words. He couldn't help but question the other. "How do you..?"

"My source has been watching you for quite a long time. In fact I know everything about you down to the scars on your ankles. Although considering your stupidity I'm surprised you lived this far." Zoro was near speechless and yet this still wouldn't be considered the weirdest thing he heard. But it was strange someone could keep tabs on his given his ability to sense others around him.

"So what, you guys are always watching me then? Like in the bathroom and stuff, that's pretty gross." Zoro grimaced with full hardy intentions until they became genuine with his subtle movements.

"Joke all you want I know it's one of your defense mechanisms. I can tell you're flustered I don't know who wouldn't be in your situation, but that's ok you won't be for much longer."

"Why so serious all of a sudden, just when things start to get interesting you're quick to end the fun." Zoro replied sarcastically blood dribbling down his chin as he continued to talk. Even this wounded he had enough stamina to ramble on.

Damien chuckled taking the others humor to heart, but nonetheless he had a job to do. It seemed the longer he let it linger the more trivial he's become. He thought of the perfect solution to the particular nuisance.

With little thought he thrust the sacred blade threw its owner. He pushed it harder, letting it sink into the others body. It didn't take much energy to drive the sharpened steel threw flesh, bone, and eventually stone where it stuck. Like piercing a balloon the excreting pressure seemed to vanish along with whatever remaining light of hope behind the others eyes.

Although it happened so fast it took Zoro longer to process what had just happened. His eyes widened in disbelief fixating on the weapon as he was forced against the rock. His blood seeped from the wound soaking through his already ruined clothes. It was a wonder there was more blood to bleed. It seemed everywhere he's been has left a trail. It was here he left his mark, practically bathing in his own blood.

After a moment Damien released his grip on the sword, allowing it reverberate in the empty space. It ticked back and forth with an idle pace of the hand on a metronome. It was only sound that could be heard other than the shallow breathes of the swordsman. Just as the wind rolled by filling the area with an eerie chill the other spoke again.

"None of that matters now; so bleed out in peace." Cold as before, like a personality flipped at a switch. Even his features showed no emotion as he simply stepped back "With every fleeting beat of your human heart you come closer to the abyss. I'd say it's time I head back and finish off your companion. Then to deal with that trivial blonde who just so happened to stumble upon the right place at the wrong time."

Zoro welcomed the light breeze as it rustled his dirtied hair against his face. His eyelids became heavier as he was lulled by the peace of nature. He watched as Damien's glistening silver stars floated down into his hand. He shifted his glace between the two before deciding to wipe whatever ruminants of blood off his clothes, knowing he wouldn't mind. He then put them back into his bag of tricks and turned in the direction of his friends.

With no energy to protest Zoro simply watched as the other stood tall, sporting his own blood stained attire and turned his back to him. It was almost like he was avoiding the others eyes whether guilt ridden or sadistic Zoro would never know. He only watched as Damien became shrinking blur which eventually disappeared from his line of vision. Not long after his eyes slid closed and he was embraced by the growing darkness.

...

Robin hadn't realized Sanji had been repeatedly calling her name. It came distant at first and then like an echo it grew louder. The sound ringing in her ears as she slowly came back. Eventually his familiar masculine voice was able to pierce through her layer of shock.

"Robin!" It seemed he was able to break through. She came back but it was weird almost like she'd blacked out just then. The look she'd given him after that was absolutely horrified. He couldn't even begin to imagine what has happened.

He gingerly brushed her unkempt raven color hair from her eyes. He narrowed his eyes with hers, at this distance they were clear through his blonde bangs. She felt calmer having another friend find her.

There was this looming feeling over her, it nearly made her sick. She was sure it was these confounded chains but also something worse. There was an overwhelming sense of worry. After all it had become quite for quite some time now, definitely not a good sign.

"Robin come back to me!" Sanji cupped the older woman's cheeks suddenly to get her attention. Although in any other situation he would never touch a woman without permission. Especially the way he did, finding it utterly rude.

She blinked several times focusing on the other before she finally spoke. "Zoro.. "

Sanji furrowed his brow baffled and suddenly remembering the whole reason he came all this way. If course he walks involved. His luck the idiot would be the root of this problem.

Either way he figured it what she had to say wasn't going to be good. He could only expect the worse. "Tell me what had happened."

"This guy, a weird guy was watching me from the bushes. He thought I didn't notice but I ran him out of the bushes and he.." She swallowed her pride for the sake of her friends and continued. "He tricked me, played on my heart strings and got the best of me, then bounded me in sea prism stone."

"Then the idiot showed up and challenged the guy I gotcha." He allowed the fresh information to sink in. At first he wasn't as worried, knowing that Zoro had kept Robin safe. Then it hit him, the idiot was no shape for even a run of the mill fight with weaklings the condition he's in.

Sanji was able to put two and two together. His expression shifted as the gears churned in his head. "Wait a minute so Zoro is fighting that guy?!" He exclaimed sounding more rushed than meaning to.

Robin furrowed her brows at the other and nodded. It was odd, Sanji being so out of characteristically nervous. This really set her on edge. She could no longer ignore her fleeting feeling.

Sanji suddenly spoke up again. "How long ago would you say since they went off."

"I'd say about 12 minutes. I've counted every second waiting for one of them to come back." She shook at the thought of that creep stepping out from behind those rocks and not Zoro. She visibly paled just thinking about it.

Sanji seemed to do the same. 12 minutes.. Only God knows what could have happened by now. Seemingly satisfied with the amount of information he's gathered he stood quickly and thought of his best course of action. He figured his best chance would be to go after them out of fear and anger over what has already happened.

"Which way did they go?" His voice was much lower than before finally getting a feel for the situation. Robin didn't even give him a glance back her attention snatched away from the cook. Curiosity slowly worked its way across his face before he realized she was looking through him. Reluctant in receiving an answer Sanji simply found out for himself by turning around. He wasn't too thrilled with what or should he say who distracted her.

It must have been the mad man for he sported dark hair aside from the thick shaggy green he was accustomed to. The look in his eye was even darker and he carried himself steady as if he was treading water.

There was something very unsettling about this guy. Sanji could tell that much from a first glance. Although the closer the stranger got to the pair the more disturbed he came across. The vivid stains of red on his clothes could clearly be distinguished as blood. The question was whose?

Sanji felt more unnerved the moment he stopped mere feet from them, standing tall as if he'd accomplished some heavy task. His blank expression made him even harder to read almost like the gears in his mind were churning. He could only wonder what he was processing.

"I'm assuming you're the one causing all this trouble." Sanji eyed the other hard like a nail to marble. His cocky act may have worked in the past on numerous dumbfounded enemies but this guy was well beyond him. He swallowed hard but remained firm against the other.

Damien shifted his dazed would be wondering eyes to the blonde before him. His pupils visibly focused and his features sharpened as well. Another moment passed in silence until a wicked smile grew across his face sending a very mixed message. Suddenly he began to chuckle, low half heartedly and weak at first but it grew more sinister.

It didn't last that long however, towards the end notable hint of pain creased his face as he clutched his side. His laughter died into a subtle coughing fit which he easily managed to control. The more Sanji looked him over the worse he appeared. His skin was pale and seemed like on the verge of passing out even swaying against his weight.

For a moment Sanji wasn't so worried, that maybe this blood belonged to this guy. That perhaps he'd be able to take advantage of that and defeat him also chance that Zoro could be ok. Sanji narrowed his brow silently cursing himself for thinking so pessimistically. That idiot would be too stubborn to die.

Damien cleared his throat and straightened himself a bit before speaking. "You must be the cook; I've heard of your cuisine that it's the best of the four seas." His voice softer than Sanji expected especially with the words to follow. The last thing he expected in a situation like this was a complement.

Sanji felt a mix of emotion but was more confused than anything else. Ultimately his patience grew thin and he suddenly blurted out. "Why are you here really?" He figured he had a pretty decent shot at a straight forward answer. Given he had an act to see through the bullshit.

The other remained quiet debating his answer but settled with a simply, "You'll see soon enough" as he reached around his side. Sanji visibly straightened himself and prepared for whatever tricks this guy would pull. With careful articulate fingers, Damien carefully lifted his garb. Some parts of his clothes where stuck like an adhesive to his skin, held there by coagulated blood.

He ignored the minor nuisance and basically ripped it off like a bandaid. The two gazed in horror not expecting to see such a hideous wound. "The swordsman put up a decent fight even leaving me this nice parting gift." He huffed referring to the intricately sewn skin.

It looked like a ghoulish sliver stitched smile sprawled across his side. The flesh was raw and bright red indicating the wound was indeed fresh. The other two had no idea how to react; surely this lunatic hadn't sewed himself back together amidst battle. Blood still partially seeped through the gaps making it look truly haunting.

The mood changed drastically from then on. The true feel for the situation was life or death and it was clear what this bastard wanted. Sanji swallowed hard, keeping his brash attitude in check. He couldn't afford to be rash in a time like this. Far too much was at stake and he knew he was the only one that stood between this madman and the rest of his friends.


	14. Chapter 14 - Lethargic

Z-POV

Minutes roll on like hours as time eluded him along with his other senses. The feeling of forever falling backwards plagued Zoro, as if he was mending into the stone, becoming a part of it. His blood ran up the length of the blade, dripping and seeping through the sand around him, staining every inch around him darker.

That maniac was well beyond his view and his vision felt like it too was fading further. He starred forward for a while until his lids grew heavy and his eyes rolled back and closed. Moments after his head began to fall, nodding as if resisting the urge to sleep.

It was near impossible to breathe as his lungs were restricted to a compressed chest slowly filling with fluid. If there were a time to panic he figured it'd be now. But for the most part he remained calm. He'd been close to death so many times that it was being something of routine.

It didn't stride from the fact that each time hurt like hell. Even so Zoro retained a state of tranquility given his position and obvious discomfort. He allowed his body to adapt to the same nature and altogether the throbbing mass of muscles finally slacked off.

His body lay slumped up and fixated, limp against the stone held up solely by his sword. But for once he felt little pain. Not much of a good sign but for the first time since before landing on that hellish island and fighting that tyrant he felt relieved.

It was a bit comforting, the absence of that agonial feeling if even for a moment. Even then it wasn't enough to completely relieve him. He had a feeling he was forgetting something.

There was this urge gnawing in the back of his mind, he needed to help his friends. A call to arms almost but in the same sense, who would come for him? His luck had been noticeably been spreading thin with each close call each one after the other a little too close for comfort.

It's been a vicious cycle that has gone on over and over again. One way or another it'd have to end. Whether he be left to die or wait for some miracle to happen. The chain has got to be broken, it was just a matter of time before he was prevented his saving grace.

A bit of blood escaped his parted lips as he continued to nod off. His head slipped further forward in slow motion until couldn't hold it anymore. He had no more strength left and as much as he hated it he felt he would soon be giving in. He grit his teeth as his face twisted into a sad broken expression. Zoro allowed his forehead to come down and rest on the bloodied hilt of his treasured white sword and as he did he let out a broken shudder.

Tears began to welt within his clenched eyes, running down his cheeks come to mix with the ever sum of blood. The thought of his long deceased friend and her memento flashed through his disturbed mind. So much regret flooded throughout his unresponsive body.

There was still so much left undone and in the prime of life. Consider it a shame to waste such a vast amount of untapped potential. The world's greatest, his dream he was so close. What was beginning to seem so obtainable was actively slipping through the cracks.

He hung his head in silent apology for lost promises as what little bit of life within him faded away. He very well still believed Luffy had what it takes to rule the sea. It was just a shame he wouldn't be there at his side to see it happen.

Zoro could feel his heart breaking as it beat in his throat; his breath churning into nothing more than weak puffs of air. His tightened expression softened in unison with his slipping consciousness. It didn't take long until he was completely engulfed in darkness.

S-POV

Sanji froze at the sight of the stranger's wound; how incredibly fresh and gruesome it had been. It was paining even to look at, the sheer sight of it made him cringe. He was speechless, struggling to fight the urge to vomit. The fact that this man was able to stand baffled him even more given his poise nonchalant attitude.

What sort of angle could he be getting at showing him his wound; this couldn't just be some disturbed scare tactic. Why would he intentionally be showing me his weakness? None of it made any sense. Any normal man would be laying of a pool of his own blood haven a wound like that.

"Unsettling isn't it, well I'll tell you it wasn't exactly pleasant to receive." He seemed to be getting a good look of it now, almost like he hadn't realized just how big it was until he'd actually laid eyes on it. He scrutinized the mass of what looked like staples haphazardly holding his flesh together. Bruising looked like it was slowing settling in as a back splash set around his injury, noticeably tinting it darker.

The sight of it reminded him of that time way back when he'd first met the ragtag bunch of wannabe pirates. Their philosophy seemed more along the lines of a joke rather than having the awareness of just how dangerous reality can be.

Their dreams as well childish and near impossible to achieve they appealed to him and none the less he was interested. Then when things went from bad to worse that warlord showed up.

That moment was forever etched in his memory to this day. The instant that moron challenged that government dog he should have known how vast the difference would be in their power. Even then he never expected him to be able to pick him apart with a child's toy just to mock him. He couldn't have been anymore foolish but even then, even after he'd declared his defeat and submitted to Mihawk with a smile on his face as he was cut down.

What should have shattered his pride beyond repair only fueled his ambition. He refused to give up even after he'd received that horrible scar. It's hard to imagine that was the first time they'd met. Even after all of that, Zoro continued on and fought like nothing happened in order to rescue Nami.

It was a wonder that idiot hadn't died then so he refused to believe after all of this time he would now. Sanji seemed to daze off a bit, although it's not like the other seemed to notice. At this moment the others attention was devoted only to the fascination of his own wound.

It was odd the way he seemed to prod at his wound with his silver painted fingertips. Sanji watched his carefully, calculating his next move. That was when he noticed the stitched wire the same as his nails noticeably shift between each section of skin, tightening it with the flex of his fingers. That in itself was a little much for Sanji to understand and for the sake of his sanity he hoped he'd just imagined it.

The other haven gotten his fill of the unfriendly reminder he carefully unraveled his already ruined shirt. Sanji furrowed his brow watching the other as he shifted his focus to his clothing. The look on the other's face reflected distaste and obvious discomfort in being injured and having to wear the wet clingy article.

"If you feel this seems unpleasant you should know I left your friend in even worse shape."

Damien looked up with a somewhat satisfied grin plastered on his face give the situation. He locked eyes with the blonde who'd been surprisingly patient through all of this. However he could tell it was quickly running thin the way he read his body language. The anger and disgust for the other never left Sanji in fact it'd slowly been building since the other appeared.

"So what's it going to be? I can see you're tired of looking at my face."

Sanji was taken aback by the sudden question. He was asked as if there was even an option. There was no denying the fact that his anger had been steadily growing till now. The cook balled his fists as the urge to kick this bastards head off grew faster than he could stifle. All the sound around him seemed to cancel out. The only thing he could hear was the thumping of his speeding heart beat ringing off in his ear. Flames grew at the base of his dominate foot daring to singe the other.

Sanji suddenly sprung up and did a spinning kick in the air too quick to see in to the face of his unknowing opponent. But it never connected although to Sanji it'd felt like he'd just kicked a brick wall but there was nothing there. It was almost like there was a gap in time when he received a playful shove against his back sending him unsteadily forward.

"Are you still so eager to take a chance at me? It didn't work so well for your friend, what makes you any different."

Sanji could feel the anger brimming to the surface as he caught himself right before colliding with the ground and twirled his legs again in his trade mark style. What he felt like he was closing in on the other seem very short lived when once again the other came out of nowhere and placed his hand on the blondes shoulder.

His eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain and a ton of pressure until before he knew it he was laying on his back in a shallow crater on the ground. Sanji blinked in disbelief still trying to understand what all had happen. It seem even his breath needed a moment to catch up. But when it did it delivered a new unwelcomed pain starting at left shoulder until it carried down.

Damien exhaled calmly before speaking again. "I show you this not only to intimidate you, but to also reassure you that there is no stopping me. That this scratch is the accumulation of haven his last ditch effort wasted and in vain. And now look at you, lying in the dirt. Just as pathetic"

Sanji let out a shakily uncontrolled puff of air as the vertebra in his back cracked and realigned with the equally unsettling inhale. He blinked in disbelief finding it hard to pin point the exact sensation he was feeling. It was when he heard the familiar sound of light metallic chattering in the dirt. He knew a fallen knife better than any other given his cooking skills. After that it was simple deduction that led to the realization that he'd been stabbed. It wasn't long before he noticed the growing pool of blood beneath his shoulder.

"I'll ask again. What's it going to be? I don't wanna have to carve you like I did the swordsman. I'll tell you it was very disgraceful. The way I left him there, pinned to a wall. That broken look in his eyes was something truly special."

His emotion drastically shifted after that. He didn't even move as he allowed the others words sink in. There was no immediate distinction in his expression as he starred up at the passing clouds over head. All while he waited for his mind to catch up to the punishment his body had taken. For all he cared this asshole was spewing useless shit he could care less about.

There was still one thought driven in mind, the reason he'd come out here in the first place. He had no idea how but he had to find him, free Robin, and get help as soon as possible. It was almost too much to stifle a snicker. It's not enough to have good intentions in mind; it's another to be able to motion them forward; that's the kicker. It was even harder without a solid plan or a helping hand. Sanji refused to believe the worst, keeping in the back of his mind that what he might find would be far from ok.


	15. Chapter 15 - Grudge

**Night terror chapter based on a dream I had with a notable POV switch. Lemme know if anyone is confused. Trigger warning, I took this chapter back down shortly after posting it knowing I could do better. This is an ode to Halloween and just the beginning of poor Zoro's punishment. Goretastic**

 **POV Zoro**

 _ **I'm awakened by my sudden crashing into the ocean. I don't try to move but I can actually feel the cool water as it encompasses my body, soaking through my wounds with salt water. My eyes were wide open long before the drop and were met with the sting of the water as I continued to stare up. The surface distancing itself the farther I slip. I'm suspended in the liquid and unable to move as though I were trapped there, unable to make even a simple fist. My vision is slow to return although I'm sure there wasn't much to see.**_

 _ **All around me is blue; above I notice a bright light. It must have been the sun but there was something big blocking the majority of light. I slip further as subtle air bubbles slip from my nostrils, clinging to my face as they drift up. I can see something else sway against the surface, shielding what little light with its wooden body. I slip down beneath what I believe is the Sunny and I'm meters bellow it.**_

 _ **It's funny I still don't feel panicked, I'm well aware of my lucid state. A place of infinite possibilities where there's no control and in an instant I could be sent into a spinning oblivion. I'm sure isn't my first time in this place, although I feel I'm seeing it clearer than ever before. I feel I've slipped far beyond my surroundings, nothing other than a blended ombre of tinting blue and gray greeted me as I passed by. It only seemed to darken on the long way down.**_

 _ **It was odd. To feel like I'm drowning but also not and ever-falling down, further into the abyss as the light grows distant and distorted through the crashing waves. It was almost lulling. The silhouette of the Sunny sways at the surface, blocking the bright rays from my view. I'm left cast in a looming shadow as I sink further downward. I watch as whatever bubbles of air that'd escaped my grasp long before float to their salvation. May even be something I might never see again.**_

 _ **Something big and scaly brushes up against my feet setting forth a movement of inertia and I'm sent with a light push in a downward spiral. It's a slow rotating almost lazy as my view of the light and Sunny were actively replaced by nothing but growing darkness too thick to be penetrated. I can see large eel like sea king swim idling by, giving me no second mind. But it wasn't him I was worried about.**_

 _ **I shift my vision towards a large spherical black mass that awaits me at the bottom. Creepy black hands grow from the dark, stretching their way up towards me making me more uneasy. There's no chance I could avoid it as what look like tentacles wrap around me and squeeze me tightly. Another one latches onto my leg and tugs me hard.**_

 _ **I give no struggle as I'm pulled down into the abyss knowing full well there was nothing I could do. The growing void frayed open like the shredded quilt of misfortune come to wrap me up in a cover of darkness. The weight of fatigue lulled me into give in to the deepening darkness**_ _._

 _ **...**_

 **Somewhere unknown an endless stretch of ceiling opens up from God knows where and out falls a man. Zoro's dropped onto the floor of what seems to be a vast hollow room. There's a pale, echoing thud that could be heard resonating throughout the open space. He slumps to the ground suddenly gasping for once readily available. Any longer and he would have ultimately given into the thought of drowning. Even in imagination, oxygen was something clearly taken for granted.**

 **He was very uncertain whether this place was real or figment, after all the burning in his lungs felt real enough. Other than that distinct difference, there were multiple distinct multiple things that disturbed him about this world over the other one. The ocean is something a very common place for his subconscious to bring him but this was a new place. It was unnerving and empty bringing a bitter chill along his the fresh air supply but as he looked in every direction he noticed each one the same never ending.**

 **He shivered, recollecting himself before standing tall to meet his fate. As he rose to his feet brushing himself off noticing even his clothes remained dry and unsoiled from the real world battle. It didn't take him long for his eyes to adjust to the poor lighting after the countless times he's found himself in a dark room. Not that any of that made a shred of a difference given the nothingness around him. He noticed how stale the air was like this place had been sealed up like a tomb for decades.**

 **As he went to inspect his situation further he could feel an odd stream of air brace the back of his neck carrying a foul odor similar to that of rotting flesh to his nostrils. The scent was hot like breath and made him cringe immediately setting him further on edge if at all possible. He turned heel, his hand held on tight to his katana he was surprised to still have at his side. As he drew his sword, prepared to hack whatever to pieces he suddenly stopped, his eyes darting around in the dark looking for any sort of a target to blow away.**

 **This limbo was starting to get to him. He could feel his heart rate rise with his unraveling nerves and he was sure he'd lost his mind. He hadn't even realized he'd drawn his sword in preparation. He exhaled deeply in an attempt at calming his screaming nerves. Whatever it was that set him off was very much not his imagination and he knew that. He was not alone here.**

 **As he slid his sword back in its sheath he could smell the rancid breath again but before he could turn to greet the monster he was unable to move. He had this sick crippling feeling that burned deep within his chest. His pupils dilated as his eyes strained to see anything at all, anything that could shed light on his predicament. Suddenly the silhouette of a dark humanoid figure could barely be made out against the dark room. Only with his eyes darting around could he see it and even then he wasn't sure it was even real.**

 **"What are you?" You could call it a shot in the dark whether he would receive an answer or not. He was a man who took chances even if in vain he had to be willing to try. The figure remained quite but his presence quickly became more convincing every passing second. It seemed to step closer and the air around grew thicker and harder to breathe as well as the putrid smell.**

 **Having not received an answer, Zoro more than ever was desperate to get out of this situation as quick as possible. He tried to step back but realized his muscles had stiffened the closer the creature got. He was only managed a partial step before the figure touched Zoro's midsection. He could feel his entire body seize up as what seemed like black smoke raised from beneath the others fingertips.**

 **It was like he was burning a hole into his body the exact spot he'd taken his final blow. The feeling was unimaginable, like a blow torch taken to his flesh slowing melting his flesh around his hand. Zoro couldn't stifle his voice any longer although he tried. He let out a broken bellow that only seemed to grow in anguish. Louder as the figure dug in deeper, stretching the skin away from his burrowing hole. Blood gushed out coating his clothes and the floor, the only evidence behind any of it was the splattering sound as it hits a hard surface.**

 **Zoro was sure he was going to be sick, the feeling of such toxicity reaching deep inside him. The urge to vomit was momentarily forgotten as he heard the sound of creaking ribs his as they were forced up to make room for the other's arm. As if someone riffling around in your stomach wasn't enough felt the urge to glance down at himself, he needed to know. Ironic as it was not being able to move he was able to move his head and see the vivid growing pool of crimson slathered all over himself and the dark figure. He noticed something else completely off the wall, never seen before, thing sticking out of his body.**

 **It was his lower intestines' attempting to spill out of his body. An overflowing wave of pain and anxiety ran through his body, screaming for him to escape this place and get away from this.. thing. This helpless feeling was heightened was suddenly the other hand of the creature came up ever so gently against his chin bring his attention back to the nothingness of the others face. That is until he was greeted a twisted smile that seemed to contrast against the dark of the room.**

 **Zoro was more unsettled than ever before. The monster barring his long piercing teeth that locked together perfect, certainly leave a devastating bite. Still he was left to be pieced together the feint image of the creature using only his own twisted imagination, which seemed to be doing incredibly well considering. The figure dug his arm deeper into Zoro's chest cavity reveling in the raw terror on his face as he broke one, two, four ribs before stopping again for dramatic effect. Zoro was having an extremely difficult time coping with this stress, even if this was a nightmare or whatever it still felt so real.**

 **Zoro could see its lip curl back further than humanly possible, flashing the only visible feature of the creature in a terrifying appeal. He was sure given the chance the monster wouldn't hesitate to bite his throat out, although he doubted whether he would need to given he had already dug elbow deep into his body. The look in his eyes showed he had gone into shock and yet was still fully aware courtesy of the dream world. Suddenly he was pulled close by the other man his arm snug inside his chest. He could feel the change in temperature of what seemed like another's face next to his.**

 **"I'm your grudge." Zoro's eyes widened, not expecting a sudden whisper to glide across his ear, the heat of his breath rolling off like a hot steam. Zoro could only grit his teeth shut and listen. He was shocked at the normalcy of the others voice, half expecting something much more malice and threatening. He knew better than to allow a subtle detail like that deter him. This was way beyond him. Zoro just stared into the dark nothingness of the other utterly petrified. After all he was finding this very difficult to process.**

 **"I am the other part of you and have been for a very long time." Zoro was unable to form an answer let alone fathom what was happening to him. He cringed as his eyes remained fixated on the would-be face of the monster. The creature noticed this and took note of the others obvious distress and knew the time to tear the other man down would be this very moment. At the peak of pain and fear he figured what better time than any to open his eyes which had remained shut until now.**

 **He slowly opened them as if they hadn't ever been used to see anything in the dark. His eyes were all black sclera except for the color iris part of his eye which was a milky blind white although he was sure he could see. His theory was proven the second the figure gave him a once over. A new feeling wracked his still form.**

 **Zoro could feel a cold sensation beginning to engulf his body as the creature ran his eyes over him. Just as he thought he could feel some slack in the others arm and his feet touch the ground he assumed the other was done with him. He would be sorely mistaken as the other suddenly forced his sharp finger tips through other inner organs in his path until he could feel his heart. It all happened so fast he was unable to react, just as he had in the real world. He was paralyzed and filled with terror, useless.**

 **He could taste the blood on his tongue before it ran down his chin, the same as before but not like this. This was excessive and just like the hole in his stomach it didn't show any signs of slowing. He could feel ever inch of his arm even bit of pain which was now frosting over becoming numb. As the other wrapped his hand around his heart his breath seemed to halt, as if waiting for the final blow from his subconscious. Every second now ticked on longer and longer feeling like an eternity.**

 **"Do you think this is torture? You have no idea what true suffering is." He slowed his resolve backing allowing Zoro to take the time to reflect on his desperate situation. His swayed on his feet, the only thing keeping his up was this puppeteer.**

" **How would you feel if your existence consisted of nothing but this eternal limbo? This is what happens when you don't embrace your demons and push them down to the very bottom. The moment you're at your weakest they'll come for you." There was an indescribable anger in his voice and still it reminded him of someone so very familiar. Still he wasn't able to place it at the moment.**

 **"This is only the beginning for you. Honestly what do you think will happen when you lose one of those precious friends of yours huh? You gonna go blame yourself you pathetic child. It only goes so far when you're dead!" The figure screamed in Zoro's face his dagger-like teeth centimeters from his face. The thing was completely taken aback by an unknown hatred for the man. He seemed to shudder out of rage until he let out a very disturbed string of wholesome laughter. It continued for an uncomfortable period of time, Zoro had nearly forgotten the hole in his stomach.**

 **That pleasure was short lived of course the moment the thing realized he'd given him a little too much leisure time and tugged him up into the air with nothing other than his body. The sudden trauma and pressure caught Zoro off guard. He forced his eyes shut in reaction and let out a bellowing cry pain that made the other chuckle further out of satisfaction. Right as Zoro's voice died down long enough he spoke again.**

 **"How would you be able to rest in peace knowing you've doomed them?" Zoro slowly pried his eyes open again in remembrance of everything that'd happened before this nightmare. The thought of Robin tied down with that asshole thinking of god knows what to do to her. He didn't even want to think about the ass reaming he'd receive from the pesky cook once he finds out what all's transpired. Zoro bit his lip in frustrated with himself and the mess he'd put himself in.**

 **Zoro's attention to the other entity seemed to falter as the thought of abandoning his friends set into his already panicked mind. He doubted whether he would even be able to get his mind off of this shitty situation yet alone back to the even shittier one he'd left in the real world. He had no idea how but he had to break through this void, somehow. The creature narrowed its eyes on the struggling man he'd impaled before noticeably getting angrier by the passing second. He grit his teeth and furrowed his nonexistent brow as be began to shake with rage.**

 **"You being here and not at their side know that you've already killed them." Suddenly the dark figure squeezed his heart in his grip. Zoro could feel his feet leave the only solid surface of the dream world, lifted by his chest, his heart in the hands of a stranger. This feeling was unimaginable; a terrifying paralysis and yet he could feel the blood in his veins being forced back the way it'd came. He could feel it flow to his face and go flush was the rush of blood and pressure.**

 **Although Zoro was in a great deal of pain he seemed to channel his spiking emotion into some other outlet in any attempt at regaining control. Call it what you will but this man had a willpower that would not quit. No matter what kind of punishment he'd go through it would be enough to break his promise to the others to come back.**

 **Suddenly his train of thought was cut short by another tug at his body. He would never get used to the feeling of someone inside of him, manipulating him. It didn't take long for him to notice he was now being held in the air. He watched as his blood drained over the figure beneath him literally bathing in his blood.**

 **The dark figure allowed the bright substance to coat him. His physical stature and features quickly became much more distinctive beneath a solid layer of color. He was held there for sometime his eyes lock with the monster's bright gray eyes. Before any of them could blink Zoro was brought down and slammed to the ground. What limited breath he held escaped his mouth.**

 **The ground below them shatters like a thin sheet of glass and opens up to have the two swallowed up, only the dark figure's hooven feet remained flat against a solid floor. Zoro however was now dangling at the others mercy. He starred up at the cold bright eyes as his body began to slide of his blood soaked appendage. With a light shake Zoro slid off and down into the pit.**

" **You may wake up for now Roronoa, but this is in no way a dream! This is only the beginning!"**


	16. Chapter 16 - Remembrance

Remembrance

That stench hung heavily in the air, the overpowering scent left by the aftermath of battle. Still the world was shrouded in the warmth of the setting sun, a nice contrast to the blood saturating the ground. Time ticked on as did any fleeting hope left for the Strawhats. Even for a moment there was no breeze. No sound.

The very wind seemed to hold its breath, waiting patiently for its guest to wake up before bracing him with a light warm breeze. There beneath the shade of the great palm was the green haired swordsman slumped solemnly against a stone, held solely by his cherished white Wado katana.

Any passerby could have easily mistaken Zoro for the dead, the way his face seemed so peaceful until he seemed to come to. His already labored breathing suddenly hitched a telling sign of someone who's coming to. His arms which remained limp at his side suddenly began to twitch with whatever blood flowed through them.

Surly he was too out of it to even notice the pins and needles shooting through his limbs. A good thing however was that asshole seemed to miss his spinal cord. He always found the use of his legs kind of important even if he couldn't hold a sword between his toes he was thankful he retained function.

The fresh bitter taste of copper was a nice unwelcomed surprise to his returning senses. The oxygen which would normally be appreciated had instead choked him with his first sharp inhale. This was courtesy of his now broken ribs and possibly punctured lung filling with fluid, lovely.

Of course the sudden shift in reality didn't do much to ease his nerves. It isn't too often you're flung in and out of consciousness so vigorously. His eyes still continued roll around behind closed lids as if he was fighting some sort of inward battle against himself.

It was the oddest feeling, to have your subconscious hijacked and then to be tortured and flung from your own mind as if you were garbage. His breathing although wheezy and restricted still remained strong. Given what's happened that was a good enough start. Still that didn't deter from the overall seriousness of situation he was far from ok.

Suddenly slid his leg in, he was uncertain of whether he felt it or not but nonetheless he drug his heavy boot across the dirt closer. With whatever strength he had he went to lift himself when instantly he dropped whatever idea he had and tried to remain as still as possible.

He clenched his jaw shut, gritting his teeth as his body seized up. It seemed he was regaining consciousness much more quickly now that he set off such a bodily disruption. He wished he hadn't done that, force of habit surly. Zoro relished in dull growing pain as it billowing from his core. He'd woken up from similar situations like this before. Beaten and bloody seemed to be a very common theme to him but never like this.

He narrowed his brows trying to recall what he'd witnessed, but just like any other dream when waking up it had already began to fade away. Leave it up to the pain of real life to push the bad memory to the far recesses of his mind, actively being replaced by the more important here and now.

He lift his head slow to the sky resting it against the stone as he pried open his weighted eyelids. It was weird, he was sure his eyes were open but at first he couldn't see anything. The image of the area around him took it's time to process, even then it came in hazy until he blinked it clear. His senses were not as keen as he would like them to be. But given his current status he really couldn't complain given being alive.

He blinked slowly allowing reality to reacquaint itself as he glanced up from his lax position up to the top of a large palm standing tall over him rustling in the wind. A salty warm breeze gifted by the ocean caressed him with the land. Reminding him of the place he should have stayed. Perhaps then he wouldn't be stuck to a rock beneath this tree.

The wind swept his tangled locks across his dirty face as he trailed his eyes forward, focusing on anything but the burning pain. It was impossible, every time he breathed he could feel the slight movement of his chest just enough to make his wound bleed as its being sliced over and over again. Being incapacitated didn't do much to help his cause either.

Zoro tried his best to brush off this as if it was the norm. This kind of stuff happened all the time, right? This was nothing but a hiccup along the way. He just had to get to his feet and everything will be ok. But as the seconds rolled on it was getting harder and harder to convince himself.

He couldn't deny he was terrified to look down at himself. What he'd see compared to the way he felt, wouldn't do much to help ease his mental state after this point. His eyes idly wondered away from the nothingness in front of him until settling on his prize possession holding him in his place.

He couldn't help but crack a sad smile at the sight of Kuina's swords tainted with his blood. Absentmindedly he lifted his hand, surprised to find it steady and gripped the razor sharp blade from where it stuck from the base of his rib cage.

He could feel a welt of emotion building up in his throat. This feeling was worse than any panging headache or hit to the body. This helpless was something far stronger than any pain. Filled full of regret he could swear he'd felt his heart breaking. Yet he could help but feel anger in its entirety. How could he let this happen?

He carefully wrapped his palm around the sword, his chest feeling heavier now than it ever did before. Without even the energy to hold his head up as he let it gently hit the surface of the boulder behind him with a light thud. He was sure there was an underlying rage building up within. But he was sure it wouldn't make a difference given his breath seemed to be slowing and time was rapidly ticking away.

He rested his head against the stone staring out into the true blue sky watching as the clouds formed and trailed across like the brush stroke to a painting. He eyes were sensitive against the light but he continued to watch. It was in an entirely different world that was only a mere mile away out to sea. He wished he could go there, be with everybody.

He gazed in solemn silence, the thought of his prized possession driven through his abdomen settling oddly well with him. "I can almost hear her now… berating me from beyond the grave… for being so stupid…"

Zoro smirked in a half chuckle, remembering just how stern his dear friend Kuina used to be. The muscles in his face twitched against his forced smile. What a sad sight he must be he thought. He allowed his expression to fall, after all since he was alone so what reason would he have to act so tough.

He didn't exactly go straight to sad either, just somber. Placid and empty like a porcelain doll with eyes that looked as though he had gone through hell. He very well may have. He just looked, tired. He was already having a hard enough time keeping his eyes open. The last thing he cared about was his sense of pride.

He could feel himself slipping again. Considering how much blood he'd lost it was no surprise that he would be utterly exhausted. But he knew he had to stay awake, at least until he could figure out how to get out of this and get help. His mind was scattered and unfocused but one thing he could recall was that his friends would be at that madman's mercy. He had to help them.

His head pounded vigorously as he made the slightest attempt to move. Everything seemed to weigh double each time he tried. It was when he felt fresh warm liquid trickle down his neck did he realize he may not be able to get out of this and he stopped. He was beyond the pain by now, it was more like he'd gotten used to the sickening feeling. His eyes slid shut as much as he was willing to fight against it. But by now he hadn't much fight left in him.

"Don't give up your promises. You have friends waiting for you remember."

Zoro's brow twitched the instant he heard it. His ears perked, hearing the words tossed away in the wind. His mind wasn't the clearest but he could tell that it was someone else's voice. However no one else was around. He must be losing his mind. To already be teetering on the edge of consciousness. The thought of Kuina, his long since dead friend calling him back from death wasn't very surprising.

As much as he would like, he doubt some words of encouragement would be nearly enough to pull him back. He was never the kind of person to give in but he was running out of options at this point. He was only human after all, not some sort of devil fruit user or anything. He had to work hard to get this far, but in this single moment he was finding the idea of giving in as ideal.

Never in a million would he ever freely admit he wanted to die. It'd be all too easy to slip back into the dark place lurking beyond this one. He narrowed his brows as he fought with his consciousness again. The last place he wanted to be was back in that room with that monster.

"Let go of him!

There wasn't much that could shake him but there was no mistaking that voice. The shrilled panic in Robin's voice was enough to force his eyes open again, bringing him back to reality. Zoro rolled his head against the stone over to see his companion in distress. It took a moment to register but no matter how far out of it he was he could never forget the sound and troubled face of one of his crew mates. Currently he was dangling from his collar held in the grip of the man who'd left him in this pathetic situation in the first place.

His attitude changed real quickly after that. He forced his stressed eyes to focus on the struggling blond not 30 feet from him. Zoro became more restless than anything as the sudden urge to spring into action settled in. He gripped the blade with one of his heavily calloused hands just as he does he heard another familiar cry out that was quickly cut out. Damien was now squeezing Sanji's throat. That was when Robin became more vocal.

Zoro watched with glossed eyes as the two struggled within shouting distance. He could feel anger bubbling up within him being unable to do anything about the fact. He gripped the blade from where it stuck at the base of his ribcage, pulling it but unable to make it budge. His hand began to bleed as his felt his freshly sharpened sword slice into his palm.

He seethed in frustration as he continued tugging to no prevail, only becoming more exhausted with each try. He dared not but still he looked up towards his friends to see Sanji near blue. Each others eye widened as they met, although Sanji's were close to rolling in the back of his head by now. Even if he did notice him from that far away looking at him it wouldn't matter much longer.

The feeling Zoro felt was far worse than any of the wounds to his body. The sound of silence blended into a pounding static until everything became painfully clear and as did the feeling his beaten body produced. His eyes widen in remembrance. The anger and frustration he felt was very much real. His heart thudded off in this chest just as the same dark aura from before encompassed the dying man.

There was something very dangerous looming within him bubbling up to the surface. He could feel a sudden spike of something like adrenaline hit him all of a sudden. A clenched his teeth as a new found energy flowed through his body. His eyes began to glow a feint red color. It was like that before, he felt like he could take on anything even in the condition he was in. It was like he was awakened.

A dark aura pulsed through his veins and up to his eyes and colors the multiples of tiny blood vessels black. He could feel a sudden surge of energy pass through him, brought on by his sheer willpower. He furrowed his brow quick; he knew what he needed to do. He held his breath as he gripped the blade with both hands and in one swift motion thrust it further into the stone. It only went so much further in, but the sudden power behind it was enough to make it crumble. It was like a giant weight was lifted from him even if the sword remained.

Zoro stayed sitting perfect upright as the stone broke into a million pieces behind him. He released his vice grip as he turned his palms up to see the dark blood bubbling up from the cut in his palms. He ideally flicked it away sending it scattering across the dirt. He disregarded the wound and curled his hands into fists as he pushed himself onto his feet. He quickly located his other sword lying beside him and held it tight in his bloody grip.

He couldn't feel any pain for the moment, if there was any chance to save the others it'd be now. Still it was odd the way his body reacted. After all he couldn't tell if he was in control anymore, as if it responded on its own.


	17. Chapter 17 - Savior

The wind whirled almost pleasantly around the two centered in the battlefield. The gentle caresses would be the only thing to bring his mind off this situation. It wasn't everyday your held against your will by some maniac whose only goal is to take each of them out one by one. It was evident he would be the next victim. The way the his fingers curled tighter around his throat. He knew the harder he'd find to get out. At this rate he'd soon lose consciousness.

Robin could only watch as events unfolded before her. Panic and worry seemed to carve a permanent home on her face. Despite the sea stone clutching her tightly she was restless. Without much strength she cursed the man as he blazed his trail of harm, leaving her friends in his wake. The only thing to make this any worse would be the fact that the others would have no idea what happened out here.

Damien squeezed Sanji's windpipe a bit harder to provoke the desired reaction. It didn't take much to submit the blonds' feeble struggles against him. His slender clawing fingers no longer had any strength behind them as they slipped from the others wrist. He watched his cold eyes as his hands slowly lost their grip and slipped from the assailants arm. Sanji lips were turning blue while the lack of oxygen settled oddly well with him.

Unfortunately he wouldn't be conscious for much longer, the vessels in his panicked eyes forced to rise and redden with color. When they started to roll back and close she knew he'd had enough. Robin couldn't take it much longer; she began pouring her heart out to the man, offering anything, that she'd be able to get it.

"Please! Drop him, take me instead! He's just some stupid kid; don't let his pride fool you! He doesn't know any better, he and I will be worth so much more to you alive! If you let him live I will go with you! Please..."

Robin pleaded, for their lives; over and over again until the tears were free flowing and stinging her eyes.

The reaction provoked from the man was strange and unlike anything she'd expected. It couldn't have been bewilderment that would be insanity. It seemed as though he was stricken by the idea of killing them or anything as despicable. "You must have misunderstood my being here. I only came for one of your crew."

Robin's eyes widened further than she'd thought possible, especially after all of this. She couldn't tell if the weight on her heart had been lifted or added. There was no way he could possibly be telling the truth. All too often did the enemy lie as a part of their sick game, for some reason though Robin seemed to believe it.

She knew better, or at least should have by now. This whole situation threw her for a loop. She couldn't get her thoughts straight, especially when she needed to be the strong one right now. She dialed her grievance back for now; after all he was only there for one. "What did you mean when you said you only came here for one of us?" He seemed be pleasantly surprised by their newfound cooperation, considering one was out cold and the other tied up and out of options.

"I am sorry to have used you as bait and it is unfortunate that your cook friend had to get involved. Honestly this could have been deescalated exponentially had he not gotten involved." He was referring to the cook now slack in his grip after him losing consciousness. Slowly he lowered the incapacitated cook onto the soft dirt awkwardly on his side, assuming for better air flow.

Robin watched the other, already having a hard time processing the man's twisted motives but this was the last thing she'd expected. After all she'd been in this situation many times before and each time never ending pleasant. What he said next will be forever etched in her mind.

"I don't want to kill you two. I'm only here for that thick headed swordsman. It's time for his reckoning. I know it may seem hard at first but in the end, you all will understand what you must lose before you can ever truly gain."

"You don't mean…"

"The hard truth is not one of you would willingly give up Zoro, at least without a fight as we've established. However now that your friend is incapacitated I can collect the others body and be on my way…"

Unfortunately their conversation was cut short by a sudden crash not 30 feet away from them. Damien shifted his cold eyes away from Robin towards the disturbance and watched as the stone he'd pinned the swordsman to moments ago was now crumbling. Magnanimous amounts of debris were sent hurling towards them; some cutting it a little too close. The very air seemed to reverberate with an almost physical force. It hit the three of the like a blast of steam, dust soon after which forced their eyes shut and look away.

It happened in an instant and the last thing Damien expected was to be sent hurling back away from the others. It didn't take long for his back to collide hard with the surface of a nearby tree knocking the wind out of him. He was overcome by the sudden shock as his back slid against the trunk until he was met with the ground.

There was an odd heaviness that hung in the air as their eyes in unison fell on what was believed to be his assailant. It seemed as though there was the silhouette shrouded in strange smoke. It was almost too much for Robin just to turn her head to look over. The strength in gravity seemed to grow along with the weight of these chains which held her indefinitely to the ground. Even though all of this madness had happened so suddenly she had a pretty good idea who it could be.

There was no doubt it had to be Luffy come to save them, powered by his second gear. She felt in her mind that had to be the most logical solution, considering he'd always show up right when things start to get bad. He'd come and save them from the danger just like time and time before. Still she couldn't shake this strange doubt in her heart that even that was too go to be true.

Luckily, all it took was a nice strong gust of wind to carry away this obscurance, leaving the man responsible for such and entrance in plain view. She should have known this man would never lose to another. Even after numerous punishments Zoro continues to fight until he's unable to move and even when he should be down he keeps fighting.

All she could see was red and she was terrified. Her eyes widened the more of him she was able to see through the dense cloud he produced. That was new. Although he was notorious for pulling these kind of surprises. When she was able to see his entirety, her heart dropped and she could feel herself go pale. _He_ _couldn't possibly be alive.. How is he standing after all of that…_

She could feel tears welting up in her eyes, disbelief growing heavier than this strange gravity. She knew the significance between Zoro and his swords, especially that white one he cherished so dearly. His childhood friend left it to him when she died, quite heart breaking. She couldn't imagine what must be going through his mind at this moment.

"I'm sorry... It took me awhile to get back..." Zoro panted in between collected breaths. Better than expected. He swallowed hard blinking towards several figures before falling idly on Robin and his opponent. He'd blacked out for a moment. He'd moved so fast he hadn't expected to appear before the lot of them. He wasn't even sure what it was it did. He blinked his feint glowing red eyes clearer, still getting used to this strange ability.

He could see everything, down to the spider building its web between the branches of a tree that was miles away and be able to tell you what kind of bug it'd just trapped. It captivated him the extent these eyes could see. Still he had to keep his head clear and remain focused.

Robin couldn't tear her eyes away from him. As if she was staring at a ghost. Blood pooled onto the ground as it ran down the length of his arm at his side the other held his sword in place from where it stuck in his abdomen. He has to be running on sure willpower alone at this point. It was almost too much for her to witness and yet there was no way she could look away, she felt she shouldn't. For she should have realized that man somehow standing before her would be their savior.

She watched him unable to believe how perfectly still he stood as he watched everything through his barley slit eyes. It seemed the very world stood still for him, the air calm and steady as his breathing which was surprisingly even given his condition. He hardened his brow keeping a steady hand on the blade threw his midsection while he recouped his thoughts. He had to take advantage of this sudden rush while he had it. That or risk losing everyone to some greedy asshole like this. He exhaled through his nose keeping his mind steady and focused. He would never let that happen, so long as there was breath in his body.

Suddenly he realized Robin had been staring at him ever since he'd appeared. She gazed back at Zoro with a face of utter disbelief. He couldn't blame her; this was a lot to handle all of a sudden. A lot has happened in that span of 10 minutes. Still it'd almost felt like a lifetime since they'd seen each other. After everything that bastard said she was terrified she'd never get to see him again.

She couldn't even express how happy and relieved she was to see him. However the moment their eyes connected she saw something in him that didn't seem human. Her bright smile quickly melted as her brows furrowed hard. Could this really be Zoro in front of her?

He stepped closer for a moment about to approach her when he suddenly realized that but a few feet away there was a blond man lying motionless on his side. He could also see at his side was a growing pool of red. Something switched in him the moment he saw Sanji incapacitated along with Robin who seemed to get worse off as time went on. Zoro could feel a sudden overwhelming urge to tear the other to pieces after doing what he's done.

This was a scary feeling, worse than any anger he'd ever felt. It was almost like he could see the steam coming off of his body as he stood there. His vision tinted slightly red as it had before. He knew he had to use this strength while he had it or else there's no telling what this bastard would do to the others. There was a strong ripple through the air the instant he was met with this over glorified feeling of vengeance.

The pressure grew heavier than before, nearly flattening everything around him. He was quick to notice the toll it took on Robin who was merely several feet from him and she was suddenly forced to the ground from it. He glanced back to Sanji to see the pain riddled on his unconscious face.

He backed off suddenly, realizing he was causing this huge pressure. He breathed in as deeply as his wounds would allow him and he could feel himself calm. Still he never let that anger go. He closed his eyes and exhaled as he channeled back some of his newfound power. He could sense the three of them around him. Even with his eyes shut he was able to paint a placidly clear image of his surroundings. He could also tell that he was affecting them all as much as before. His friends were able to breathe normally again.

He could also tell his enemy was getting to his feet finally after that last hit. Zoro gripped his sword tighter keeping the others dirty tricks in mind this time around. For the moment he had to trust the others could hold on long enough for him to finish this, here and now.

"It's about time you came to join us, I'd thought you'd taken a nice little dirt nap by now but you're full of surprises. I've seemed to have forgotten how stubborn you really can be." Damien said brushing himself off slightly after letting the reality of his new gash that happened to be just above the other. Suddenly he gritted his teeth hard together in a tense realization of his wound. He came back down on one knee as he disparately tried to find his breath.

"I've had enough of your mouth." Zoro said it so calm and collected that it chilled the air. He was completely different from before, even after taking on so much extra damage. He gripped the hilt of his cursed sword tighter in preparation to attack, his other hand firmly grasping the other buried within him. His eyes remained closed his other senses operating on a whole other level.

"It's time we end this."


	18. Chapter 18 - Rematch

The confidence Zoro radiated in this new form was unreal. His eyes were closed as his breathing remained even, allowing himself to concentrate on everything surrounding them. His focus remained solely on Damien's defeat. There was nothing more pure and terrifying than sheer driven determination. Truthfully he'd dug his grave a long time ago. Still he continued to stand. Now before the very man who'd tormented them. He would no longer.

He could sense Damien struggling to get to his feet after that last attack. Humorously unable to overcome what he would call another 'minor' inconvenience. Zoro grinned as he slowly reopened his eyes meeting the other in full coherent color, his vision surpassing human limitations. Although he didn't need special eyes to see the other was still having trouble from that last hit.

Zoro waved his fingerin a tisk tisk manner as ifmocking the other, just like Damien done to him before. He'd given it right back, eyeing the other as Damien glared dangerously at Zoro. The shade of his pupils glistened in gold. His back felt tense as he straightened himself up. There was something very off about the way he carried himself all of a sudden.

It was as if was he and Zoro were able to tap into the same some sort of strange ability. Damien's eyes glowing golden against his paling features, his sick twisted smile returning to his demeanor. He stood tall again just like before, able to stitch his split flesh back together as if it were nothing.

He was able to brush off the damage as Zoro had. His eyes glowed brightly in responds of the other. Zoro's face melted into the same look of disgust as before, showing just how unimpressed he was.

He was tired playing this elongated game of cat and mouse. He was just over dealing with him, even with this boost. It wouldn't be long now. His hand never left the hilt of his sacred sword from its awkward position.

"Let's get this over with."

Zoro reached for his cursed blade feeling what better time to wield it in addition to such an ominous power coursing through him. At the drop of pin he rushed Damien, a flash of fire in his eyes. The two of them faced each other head on. Damien a parlor full of tricks went almost in a state of slowed time as he reached a single hand shrouded in gold aura out and caught the blade.

Suddenly Zoro too was grinning like a drunken madman, his eyes redder than the blood stained ground beneath them and only growing. The pressure grew as well along with something else. This was something new. Dark ominous purple smog seemed to fabricate from the swordsman's soles and rise to a swirling smoke that surrounded his blade.

Even against the others strong grip on his sword, Zoro was able to bring it down with inhuman strength. He let it come down and crash into the gravel. It was more than enough force to send fragments flying as the ground began to tremble.

Zoro stopped suddenly gritting his teeth as something hit him hard from the side. If it wasn't for his swordsman muscle memory Damien's blade would have been imbedded alongside his sword. Damien stood at his side wielding pair of his own short swords a shimmering gold coiling around them. One of them caught in Zoro's grasp like the other before.

He turned his head to meet the other eye to eye, grinning wickedly, allowing his instincts to take over. Damien hadn't expected the sudden shift in style let alone the look of sear willpower in the way he stared him down. He could help but applaud his conviction but he had a job to do. He tried to take his blade back but it didn't budge.

Zoro gripped it hard between the tips of his fingers making the metal creak when suddenly it snapped under the pressure. Not a single scratch on his palm as the pieces slipped from his grip. Damien quickly leaped back after being released, still not what he'd expected. Zoro seemed to have a better grasp of his power than he'd originally thought.

Still it wasn't enough to keep the brunet from feeling giddy, excitement fueling his body. His opponent was a man just full of surprises. Zoro cracked a smile silently accepting the others challenge. He'd never truly been able to abandon the urge to win, especially against another as strong as this, swordsman or not.

Zoro's eyes were a bright blistering red almost clouding out his shrinking pupils. He was becoming more rabid by the instant, daring the other to come at him. It was obvious Zoro was enjoying this all too much, his demon side slinking closer to the surface. The dark energy coiled around him as the two of them collided over and over again, sending shock waves resonating through the air.

Robin couldn't even begin to follow their movements. The one thing showing they were there were the bright clashes of color in the sky. It was no use; it's like they're on a totally different level. She ultimately gave up shifting her attention over to the blond who was still unconscious lying just beyond her reach.

She narrowed her brow the emotions wetting up within her so twisted and confusing she wasn't able to process which one to dissect first. She concluded none of them would be ideal for her now. She pushed them further down for now, allowing her intellectual reasoning to take over.

She had no idea what to make out of strange aura he'd produced earlier. The glowing eyes and sudden flip change in his normal personality a sudden surprise to her. Something was defiantly very wrong with Zoro. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he must be going through. Let alone what must be going on in his mind.

All she could do was wait with hope in her heart that Zoro will defeat this man and come back to them.

The two of them moved so quickly that they sliced through the very air creating massive shockwaves that sent everything else in the opposite direction. Treetops bent against their power as did gravel and any other loose debris. In an instant it calmed and everything stood still as the two of them disbanded. Only when they collided on and off several times did they really tear up the place.

There were divots and craters that littered the area. Smoke rose in the air shrouding whatever could be seen. It didn't affect the others however, guided by their senses over sight. The two suddenly stop on either side of each other.

They appeared to be evenly match as far as keeping up was concerned. But it almost seemed like Damien was allowing Zoro to have the upper hand. Still it wasn't enough that he needed to watch himself regardless. As time went on Zoro was quickly overpowering the other in his own. Still he would only be so careful.

They pounced all over, each exchanging an equally dramatic folly of blows. Zoro was able to dodge every attack unlike before. To be fighting on this level after the beating he'd just taken, it's completely unreal.

Had the pain not been so real he would have sworn that it was all a dream. He had to remain focused. This power was the only thing allowing him to keep up in this situation. To dull his receptive sensors had been just the thing he needed to overtake his opponent.

Zoro managed to catch Damien, slicing the back of his shin. The force of what should be an insignificant wound made him trip and almost stumble to the ground. Unwilling to allow Zoro an opening he's quick to recover although the instant he turned around to meet the other. Zoro was in front of him, a subtle palm placed to the Damien's chest and although there wasn't any movement to it he was able to force him down onto his back.

It was as if Zoro had copied one of Kuma's condensed shock waves. There was no avoiding it as Damien was hit by that full blast of power as he mended with the broken remains of earth.

It would take him more than a moment to recover from that. Although it seems Zoro wouldn't allow him the chance before he pounded him into the further into ground with a heavy fist to the chest

All the could be seen beneath the swirling dust was the crater that rescaled down into a large body shape in the ground. His golden demeanor fizzling away as he panted painfully in his place.

His assailant plucked him up out from the rubble with the same hand free of his sword. Zoro held him up by his collar a maliciously grin on his face, before slinging him to the ground again.

Damien's eyes widened as the force of it all settled with his spine, the creaking in his bones proof of the damage. He was hardly able to exhale, blood trickling from his nostrils as he allowed his head to rest in the dirt.

He was only able to look up at Zoro from his place at his feet with blood shot eyes. The crater wrapped itself around, claiming him. "Feels good... to use that power doesn't it?"

He shifted his head over in the rubble staring into the others placid features as blood creeping its way down his brow. "See how easy it is to take over... easily put someone in their place."

The red hue in his eyes glistened as he stared down at man who continued to speak. "It feels unlike anything else."

He smiled a bright toothy smile before chuckling up a bit of blood. "It's pure exuberance is almost like ecstasy, yea?" As if against the force of gravity, Damien rose from what should be his grave. He carefully dusted himself off, wiping the red away from his lip. He was quick to notice something was off however.

It was his arm; the way it hung awkward at his side apparently useless. It must have happened during all the commotion. It showed obvious signs of being a dislocation. Like everything before he had an unnaturally solution for fixing his broken body. His golden aura shimmered around his wounded appendage and clenched it between his knees twisting it awkwardly, popping it back into place again.

"You pick up quick but it's only a matter of time before your body breaks down completely." It was as if he would never learn his lesson, his cocky tone never faltering even for a moment.

"You won't be unable to control this power. It won't be long until you kill everyone el..."

As if silencing the other, Zoro lunged forward and managed to stick him before he was able to avoid it. Truth be told, Zoro had to have been just that much faster than the other. His opponent tried to dodge it although he wasn't as good as he'd like to believe.

He was unable to successfully avoid it, as Zoro's black sword dug deeper into his side opposite of his stitches from before. Unlike the other he'd just managed to miss his midsection.

Damien quickly jumped back allowing the blade to slip from his body in a dramatic display of gore. He instinctively gripped his side to prevent blood loss when he noticed the muddy mixture growing at his feet. He clutched the fresh wound harder feeling the warmth of his own blood running through his fingers. He didn't seem to be too bothered by it, the strange look returning to his bright eyes.

As if finished concealing power Damien suddenly gave the same effect. His power weighing in the air as his gold aura grew to match Zoro's. He ignored the nuisance of tending to his wounds this time, the urge to beat the other into submission rising. He rushed him, their color blending into a marvelous display of lights.

Every so often Damien could notice an inverted flash in the other's eyes, like a disconnection. He could tell if just for a second that he was slipping. Haven only discovered this power a day ago he was hardly able to grasp it. Damien knew even with that in mind, Zoro still manage to draw out strength that rivaled his own. If there were a chance he had to catch him in the middle of that disconnection and really hurt him.

He knew what he had to do, wait for the perfect moment. He sped up, managing to get ahead of the other despite the power gap. He avoided the swordsman best he could although he was hot on this trail. His pure determination overtook any shred of rationality. He'd notice it'd become longer and notably frequent.

As he knew, he could only keep up for so long. The instant he slipped it'd be over too soon. And it was sooner than he would've thought. Damien's fist collided with Zoro's chin snapping it back. The tables have turned. Zoro's head shot up the sweat off his brow flying into the wind, clearly in a daze by the blank stare in his eyes.

Damien knew his window would only stay open for so long, he had to make it count. He lunged toward taking advantage of his sudden slip and planted a devastating right hook to Zoro's side. After his point every part of his body had been damaged and bleeding. It wouldn't take much to bring him down.

Zoro choked, not expecting to take another hit like before to the ribs no less. He was stunned and just like the other thought the light in his eyes flickered with the loss of focus. He stepped back but before he was able to put any distance between them Damien charged him again. He wouldn't allow him any mercy this time. Consider his bleeding stomach proof this newfound recklessness.

Damien aimed form the sword imbedded in the other and quickly took the hilt of his sword in his grip giving it a nice jagged tug. Really making sure he's able to feel it. He did alright. Unable to maintain his composer as it shattered along with the temporary boost. To be replaced with blinding pain that flooded throughout his entire body until he couldn't hold it back anymore. Unable to stifle the urge to scream, he cried out in a deep dying voice. It never did break either, it was like all of the pent up frustration came pouring out.

Zoro gasped unable to get a breath of air, the feeling as if the beast had held his heart in its hand again. His eyes widened as the burning sensation resonated throughout his body. He cringed as the red slowly left his eyes. Only to be replace with a searing pain. It was too much for his system to handle he could feel the weight of himself pulling him down. Still he stood strong.

Damien wouldn't allow himself to make the same mistake twice. He drove it in hard bringing it upward making more of a deep slice towards his chest. It was cruel yes but he was determined to see how long he could take it. Zoro came forward unable to retain his balance and fell onto his knees, the blade slipping just slightly from his chest.

He could feel every inch carve through his body. It was a wonder he still had blood to bleed. The sword had made a temporary seal to prevent any more loss; it would make for much use now. He'd met the bone base of his ribcage as he leaned more into it. His own weight rebelled against him as his vision blurred. His mind was engulfed with cloud of smoke that pulsated with an ever relentless strain. He'd let his power slip the instant he let himself get distracted.

' _Damn it…'_

Silently he cursed himself, while on the outside he was unable to stifle the scream until his voice eventually broke haven run completely ragged. Nothing but voiceless puffs of air escaped his parted lips. Not too far from them was the cook who'd been lying unconscious all this time until now, as if to the sound of the other woke him. He slowly picked himself up just in time to see Zoro caught in a standstill with that mad man.

It took him more than a minute to clear his vision, unable to truly understand the severity of what'd happened while he was out. _When had the Marimo gotten there? How is he even able to fight..?_ In that moment he'd realized that Damien was actually towering over the man, something shiny driven between them. He blinked away the haze realizing that his sword was stuck through his body and he was covered in blood.

In an instant Sanji's mind was set off. The little hair's on the back of his neck stood on end at the full realization of what had happened. He could see the enemy's mouth moving although he was too far away to hear anything. I was obvious he was taunting Zoro by the way he stared him down, as if he was looking down a dog to be put down. This was all too familiar.

He had this strange feel of déjà vu, like he'd been here before. He gripped the top of his shoulder feeling the slow trickle of blood as he shifted himself onto his knees. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was still it the gap in their strength was so vast. How had Zoro been able to stand against a guy like that?

It'd all come flooding back to him, like a bad memory. _No...This_ _is exactly what happened on Thriller Bark._ _The idiot couldn't possible risking his life like he had against Kuma a week ago._ _Why all of a sudden and like this? Hadn't they been through enough already?_

He couldn't comprehend it all. Still he couldn't just allow himself sit there idly by while Zoro was being tortured to death. As much as they joked about hating each other, never would he want this to happen to any one of his friends. He balled his fists in the dirt cursing in the wind at how pathetic and useless he was. They needed help. The others have no idea what going on either. He could run to them, but risk his friends. By the looks of it Zoro wouldn't last much longer.

Then suddenly Zoro let out another painful yell the several yards away clear as crystal and it was as if Sanji's train of thought was derailed. His nerves were so far beyond the edge he wasn't sure he'd be able to do anything against this monster.

Desperately he picked himself up off the ground, shifting onto his feet however much he swayed. He lifted his arm it felt numb, lucky to still be able to move it. Although he was sure he wouldn't be able to put pressure on it for any good attacks for as far as. He knew it was useless but he still had to do something.

His head pulsed vigorously. It didn't take long before a wave of nausea hit him. He brushed it off best he could knowing full well he needed to rise to the occasion, unfortunately he felt like shit himself. He remembered his shoulder glancing down at the spot he'd been laying. The spot was soaked muddy where his blood seeped into the ground. It was a lot more than he'd expected. That would explain why he felt this way.

"I know what you're thinking. But you won't be able to fight him." Sanji was taken by the sudden voice come out of nowhere. It was timid but with comforting familiarity. He remembered Robin. He turned his head back to confirm his suspicion. He moved a little too quickly making the colors sway. Damn he felt weak.

"He isn't human. He'll kill you…" Her voice quivered. After witnessing all her eyes were able to keep up with, she knew these guys were on a total different level. They wouldn't even stand a chance, the fact that Zoro kept up for the longest was beyond her. There was something very unnatural about it all. It was well beyond her understanding at the moment.

She hadn't realized it but she was still shaking. To watch Zoro take such a beating because of her was disheartening. Now was not the time to let their emotions get the best of her. But they didn't even stand a chance. Even so, in her mind she couldn't allow herself to believe that. Together we were unstoppable, it should never have to fall on one of them every single time.

She bit her lip and balled her fist, finally allowing everything to settle in. She knew this was all her fault. She allowed herself to get caught by this maniac and now he was going to kill Zoro and there was nothing she could to help them. She never stopped trembling, combined with that of unraveled nerves. The chains rattled endlessly haven weighed enough on her that she allowed herself slink against a smooth boulder. Tears welted within her beet red eyes. This was the worst thing that could have happened. She didn't want anyone to die.

Sanji could tell she was tired of struggling. To see a woman he resembled with such strong will and grace to crumble before this jerk. His expression tightened. Things were only turning for the worse for Zoro. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time, he had to do something. He turned his head back a determination washing over his demeanor.

Without another second of hesitation he sprinted towards the others as fast as his legs could carry. With the only hope that he could take Damien by surprise and somehow manage to knock that asshole's head off his shoulders. Realistically he need just long enough to get Zoro away from him and free Robin. He had no idea how he'd be able to do it, but the only thing that he kept on his mind as he charged was their survival.


	19. Chapter 19 - Possession

Not a sane thought crossed Sanji's mind as he dashed towards the enemy and perhaps even to his own death. He hadn't considered anything he did as selfless; it was just something he needed to do. He couldn't sit by while this guy slowly killed off his friends. Doing nothing is just as bad as aiding the enemy. He gritted his teeth. He was sick of this constant repeat. Everyone's taken such bad beatings, especially him. He referred to his crewmate under the other's mercy.

The adrenaline kicked in the moment his foot leapt away from the dry dirt and met with the back of the poor fool's unsuspecting cranium. Idiot never saw it coming to Sanji's surprise, a blessing none the less. Still he couldn't afford to waste time in a sensitive situation like this.

He quickly took advantage of Damien's confusion and managed to knock him back with little strength he had left. If only enough to reach Zoro as he slipped from the other's grip. He winced as he was met with the ground with a clad thud. It was impossible to roll over, stopped by the blade from sticking awkwardly from his back.

Zoro's heart skipped a beat, there was no doubt he was cursed. All of this, it was his fault. He'd barley enough energy to withdraw his arms settling for a light rustle of sand as he shifted his main focus on staying awake, at least until he could think of something. He could feel himself slipping further. It wouldn't be long, feeling himself quiver under the strain of it all. Whether it'd been from anger or trauma there'd be no telling.

There wasn't much he could make out at the moment. His mind battled against his body, desperate trying to overpower his broken physic. He couldn't let it end like this. He would kill him in an instant. Even after everything he'd put himself through he still remained coherent, but not for long. The reality that he'd lost most control of his motor functions terrorized him even more than anything else. That was until he noticed just who'd come to save him. He could tell that blond hair from anywhere. _'Why was the cook here..?'_

Sanji knelt down and slid a careful arm beneath his injured companion, shocked to still see he was still awake. Although the way his eyes seemed to wonder it was obvious his mind was elsewhere. His body felt numb he couldn't tell he was being thrown over the others shoulder. Sanji grunted shifting Zoro's weight onto his back hoping it'd be less awkward. It hadn't. To tell the truth Sanji felt like he was about to buckle beneath. He was dreading that first step.

Sanji grunted, forcing himself to move. He could feel the warm slick liquid soaking into his jacket. He could feel himself start to panic as his brows narrowed, realizing just how bad a situation this was. He forced his legs to go faster. The fatigue was starting to catch up to him

He could only get a few feet away before his leg buckled and he about came tumbling down with the other on top of him. He needed to retain his composer, forcing himself onto his feet only thought in mind to move fast. That was when Zoro shifted slightly from his place on his back; it seems he wasn't as out of it as Sanji thought. Although the only reassurance he gained was a light pained grunt as he struggled to lift his head. Sanji slowed, figuring his pace was too hazardous for him.

"Whoa hold up, don't move, idiot." He should have known the thickheaded man wouldn't listen to him as he thoughtlessly pushed the blond away from him. He was in no condition but Zoro wouldn't let that stop him from finishing this fight. Desperately Sanji tried to hold him down as an odd voice rang off in Zoro's head making him stop.

 _'Alright you've had your fun. It's time for me take control.'_

 _"Wha..."_ Zoro huffed, unsure who was speaking to him. It came from deep down within him. Sanji was too occupied to even realize he was making a fuss behind him. Thus the voice continued to speak.

 _'You couldn't rise up against him even with the power. The strain on your human body was just too much.'_ The entity lurking just beneath the surface was urging to be let out.

Had Zoro had the energy he would have protested. But never has he ever felt such dissatisfaction with himself after a fight. He clenched his teeth wriggling in the dirt. He was unsure if Sanji would be able to hold his own against that guy. Just as his eyes began to slip shut he could see a flash of something. The projection of his inner self stood again, the impure disgusting manifesto he hadn't any idea even existed.

'We either _defeat him or they'll all die. It's your choice.'_

There was something different about him, the way he spoke. It was different, darker. He didn't seem sinister like before when they'd had their close encounter. Even he seemed driven by the same sense of determination Zoro had. He didn't want to lose either. He scoffed at the thought of that. They were one in the same after all and he was running out of options.

That was when cleared enough for him to notice Sanji struggling to lift his dead weight. He'd somehow managed to stall Damien but he didn't know for how long. He was persistent enough to catch up soon. He didn't care what this thing inside him had planned, he only had one request.

 _"Don't hurt my friends..."_ Zoro whispered under his breath to the monster within agreeing to his terms. Sanji was able to catch part of it, setting his mind on edge. _'What could he possibly mean?'_

 _"Oi Zoro stay with me, were going to get out of here. You have to hold on."_ Sanji's voice was distraught and distant to the other as he felt his body convulsing against the other. He could see he had no other choice. He was running out of time. Soon his body would no longer respond to his dying will.

 _"Sanji leave me and run away..."_ Zoro's voice was low and rasped from overuse but was well enough to catch the blond by surprise.

 _"What are you talking about; I can't just leave you like this! What do you have a death wish? "_

 _"I said go! I don't know what I might do..." he just barley mumbled that last bit._ Sanji remained silent slowing for a moment. He didn't understand. This idiot couldn't possibly do anything the shape he's in. There's no way he would just leave him like this. They had to escape.

Zoro could feel himself fading, unable to even lift his head as he now lulled against the thin cook's frame. He could feel his chest tighten with fear the sudden he sensed a sudden spike of power heading towards them. He could feel himself tension as he recognized it as Damien's energy an in an instant he was hovering over them. Time seemed to slow as Sanji's head bent back meeting with the eyes of a crazed madman. He hadn't even a second thought as he prepared himself for whatever punishment they were about to receive.

".. I'm sorry for this Zoro.." He silently apologized as he suddenly threw the swordsman as hard and as he could away from the impending attack. He smiled as he squeezed his eyes shut bracing for the sting of the others blade. Seconds rang off with slow beating of his heart when suddenly his breath was cut short as he was pulled away by fabric of his jacket. His eyes fixated open just as a golden ray of light came crashing down to the ground. Damien had just barley sliced the surface of Sanji's pant leg as he was suddenly tugged away, the only damage done was to his already soiled clothes. The ground however looked as though it were struck by lightning.

As a vice versa the two seemed to have switched roles and Sanji was made the helpless one in need of saving. His mind couldn't process what'd happened as his vision trailed from the spot where they once were, now obliterated. Just as Sanji was able to grasp what'd happened, Damien rushed them again, his moments too fast for him to follow. It was obvious they were done for, this man would kill them without any effort and all he could do was watch.

In a flash Zoro was between the two of them his hands clasped together catching Damien's swords between his callused palms. A sudden burst of raw energy then surged between the two of them. The overwhelming pressure raged on with a vengeance growing stronger than before.

Zoro haven held his head down until now, lifted it only to meet the other dead in the eyes. Something was eerily off about the man, it was different from before. This time his eyes were bright red and empty. His facial features seemed calm even giddy.

"Pest," Zoro chuckled in a cold tone as he stood above Sanji who was well beyond disbelief; after all he'd expected to be sliced in two.

The steel reverberated within his grasp when suddenly it shattered into a ton of metal shards. Damien leapt back the second he was released. Still he wasn't expecting the other to be directly behind him before his feet could even touch the ground. The veins were for forced against the surface of Zoro's arm as he drew it up high for another devastation blow. His fist collided with Damien's side sending him hurling to the ground.

Sanji remained frozen in place unable to understand the extent of what's happening was happening. This couldn't be Zoro, something strange has happened to him. This new power that radiates within him is something he'd never seen before. It feels, angry.

"Your friend's gone. Still I have no Intention of breaking my promise to him. Still I have no interest in harming weak creatures." The now possessed swordsman towered over the blond as he snarled with an altered voice that was no longer his.

Zoro always had such unnatural strength but this was something else entirely. His whole demeanor had changed, even his appearance was slowly transforming into something inhuman. His skin paled and seemed to be cracking at the edge of his eyes, looking like exaggerated crow's feet. He could no longer see any pupils, just the deep smoldering red in his eyes like fire.

What used to be Zoro cast a discerning eyebrow at Sanji who could only stare in him awe. The demon in him smiled. His facial muscles twitched in excitement as he watched the world around him slow down to the beat if his own fleeting heart.

He took a moment to go over his new beaten body. He grinned so out of character to the one he'd taken that only seemed to spread. Something about it made him feel so, alive. He actually enjoyed the presence of this warm substance coating his skin. It was nice alternative to his ignored existence. Haven lived shoved to the back of the others mind until his sudden fabrication in the past week. It was time for demon to show what he could really do.

In another instant Damien made another go at them, although it seemed he'd completely bypassed him aimed for someone else. His eyes fixated on the poor cook something glistening within his sleeve. This moron just wouldn't stop with the hidden blades, it was pathetic. The demon could see through him the second he smelt the coward on him. He could tell even before the moment where he'd taken control this guy was growing more desperate to take them down, one dirty trick after another. Nevertheless he had to be running low on options to take aim at the little guy without a clue of his impending demise.

Before the cook even noticed he was at the others mercy, Zoro appeared before him snagging Damien by the nape of his neck like a child before he could reach the other. He dug his nails into his enemy's neck as they grew pointed like claws digging into his skin. He couldn't help but squirm against the pain. That was when the man he once knew as his crewmate shot an evil eye back at him, furry painted over his features.

"Didn't he tell you to run idiot! Now go before you get your dumbass killed." His voice was completely different this time. It seemed like there was another voice overlapping his altered voice. With the feel of the situation finally settling with the blond he finally realized how insignificant he really was in this fight. Sanji was truly out of place in a fight between monsters. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as the earth shifted around him, displaced at the mere shock left by their massive display of power. Some of which he'd never seen, nor thought Zoro was ever capable of.

He hesitated when suddenly his legs decided to move on their own, driving him far from this situation. Next thing he knew he was starring into Zoro's back from behind some rocks. Sanji watched the other scrutinize the weapon driven within him and without a single hesitation he gripped the blade and slowly pulled it from himself.

Blood pelted everywhere as if gravity had inverted, huge droplets seemed to float in mid air as he moved so fluent and quick. The demon still could believe the idiot allowed himself to be taken advantage of in such a way. He was ready to end this now. Damien was almost on top of him with the same mind set and blades drawn. In one swift movement Zoro swung his freed sword catching the others pathetic blade in comparison.

Zoro bore a disturbed smile that spread across his lips as his blade caught the other. There was something very off about the way he now carried himself and in an instant the two of them were hand and hand in combat unlike Sanji had ever seen before.


End file.
